Different Strokes (REVAMPED VERSION)
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: What happens when Charlie's best friend and old hunting partner John Winchester dies and The Winchesters have to come break the news? The Swans have been long time friends of theirs but the boys hadn't seen Bella since she was just a kid. Bella had always had a crush on Sam. But what will Sam think when he sees Bella all grown up and she's blossomed? (Redo)
1. No News Is Good News

**Different Strokes (Revamp) Some chapters will be the same up until the Leah parts thank you.**

(A Bella Swan and Sam Winchester)

**This story will contain humor, parodies, drama, violence, hurt/comfort, romance and whatever else I toss in. What happens when Charlie's best friend and old hunting partner John Winchester dies and The Winchesters have to come break the news? The Swans have been long time friends of theirs but the boys hadn't seen Bella since she was just a kid. Bella had always had a crush on Sam. But what will Sam think when he sees Bella all grown up and she's blossomed? How does Bella take an even older hotter Sam Winchester? **

"Pull over already I'm hungry."

"Come on Dean we're almost there can't you ignore that bottomless pit of yours?"

"What's your hurry anyhow?"

"We told Charlie we'd be there and we're already an hour late because of you and your hair."

Dean raises a brow and looks upon himself in the rearview mirror.

"Don't knock the hair."

"Whatever you still look like an idiot."

"Jerk…"

"Bitch."

Dean kicks his feet out the window.

"So you think that Bella still has it bad for you."

"What the hell are you going on about now?"

"Oh come on that girl followed you everywhere."

"I seriously doubt that she was just a kid."

"How old is she now anyway we haven't seen her since she was like what 10 maybe 11?"

"She'd be about 19 or 20 now I suppose."

"Huh…"

"Wonder if she's hot?"

"Come on Dean really?"

Dean shrugs.

"Just sayin'…"

"You're such an ass. Charlie would be so quick to bust a cap in your ass even he even heard you say such a thing. You know how he is about her."

Dean sighs in thought.

"I wonder how he's going to take the news."

"I've been wondering the same thing. I still remember when our dad and he were inseparable."

"Yep damn near every hunt kind of like us now I suppose."

Sam nods.

"Bella might not take it great either. She used to call our dad Uncle John."

Sam laughs a little.

"Yeah I remember that I swore dad loved her more than us at times."

"Hell can you blame him she's a cute kid."

Dean sighs and does that thing of moving about uncomfortably.

"What now?"

"I'm hungry."

"BALLS!"

Sam sneers at his brother.

"We're just 10 minutes away suffer you ass."

"Well aren't we peachy?"

"Damn right!"

Sam says but breaks into laughter.

"We can go to the diner later with Charlie and Bella. I'm sure they haven't ate either."

"You suck and since when do you make all the decisions?"

"I learned from the best. Look there's the house. See not even ten minutes…" Sam says and pulls in.

Chapter 1 (I don't anything)** Read and Review please thank you!**

Sammypov

"Nice Chevy… wonder whose it is."

Dean says admiring the red truck parked out front of the familiar white house that we'd not visited in years. Something about that actually rather saddened me that it'd be so long. We make our way to the door and Dean pushes his way past me knocking first.

"Jerk…"

He shrugs.

Charlie answers the door still in uniform.

"Winchesters?" He says but looks around to see if our dad is with us.

"Where's John?"

Dean and I look to one another.

"We need to talk." Dean says.

Charlie sighs as if already knowing what's to come.

"Come on in boys."

This gorgeous girl makes her way down the stairs as we're about to sit down at the couch. She's wearing skinny jeans and black converse and a spaghetti stripped sapphire top. Her hair was longer and darker than the last time I'd seen her.

"Sammy?" She says and I look to Dean then to the girl.

"Damn…" She mutters.

"Well come on now say hi Sammy." Dean smirks my way.

I clear my throat. What I meant to come out of my mouth was (Hello Bella). But that didn't quite happen it was more like this.

"Heeelllooo Bella."

Dean elbows me and Charlie cuts me a look. She bites her lower lip and blushes.

"And Dean…" She says and he nods.

"Was beginning to wonder if I was merely chopped liver cupcake."

She giggles softly but continues to make her way over and hugs Dean then me. Damn she smelled good it was like strawberries and roses. I couldn't believe this was the same little girl that used to follow Dean and I around. She was certainly not a little girl not anymore.

She takes a seat across from us next to her father's recliner where Charlie sits. I knew this was going to suck, we were about to break that lovely smile on poor Bella Swan's face. I knew she loved my dad as for Charlie he already knew what we were about to say. It was written all over his face.

Dean clears his throat and is about to start when Bella looks directly at me.

"Where's uncle John?"

Charlie takes her hand.

"John isn't with us anymore."

"What are you saying Dean?"

"He's passed away sweetheart." Dean says as soothingly as possible and I watch as her face becomes that of shock.

Her hand goes directly upon her mouth and the water works start and my heart sinks. Charlie sighs and pulls his daughter into his chest.

Dean and I look upon one another as they comfort each other.

"How?" She demands.

"It was job related." Dean says with that glossy look but looks to Charlie hinting.

Charlie nods.

"There's a knock at the door and we all turn to it."  
Bella wipes her eyes and takes in a breath.

"That'd be Jake."

"Jake?" Dean questions.

Meanwhile I'm thinking boyfriend?

"I'll send him on dad. No way am I in the mood for a movie tonight."

"Your choice Bells hun."

Bella answers the door and Dean looks to me once he sees the guy. I roll my eyes his way. Of course Dean being well Dean takes it upon himself to stand and introduce himself.

"Dean Winchester."

The guy looks to him oddly.

"Um Jacob Black."

"That's my bro Sammy."

"Hey Sammy this is Jacob."

I look to Bella apologetically. She just grins shaking her head.

"Jake I'll have to give you a rain check for tonight. Family emergency so to speak."  
"Ah well ok. Everything ok?"

She nods.

"Have you been crying Bella?"

"I'm fine Jake. Look I'll call you."

"Ok…" He says and my brother being the ass he is takes it upon himself to shut the door in this guy's face.

"Dean!" She scolds.

"What? Thought you were done."

Charlie shakes his head.

"So boyfriend?" Dean says sitting back down but looks back to me as if to watch my reaction yet again.

"He's just a friend."

"Huh well how bout that Sammy? He's just a friend…"

I shake my head once again giving her another apologetic look.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" She says looking to Dean.

"Was I supposed to?" He gives her a mock look of surprise.

She laughs.

"Part of your charm I suppose." She says.

Still a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she sits back down. Charlie gets up and heads to the kitchen. He tosses us a couple beers and takes one for himself.

"How long you boys staying?"

Dean looks to me with that shitty grin planted on his face.

"Well hell Charlie we haven't seen you for quite some time. Thought we'd at least stay for bit. There's a hotel not too far."

"Nonsense we got a spare bedroom you could stay in that's if you boys don't mind sharing."

Dean grins ear to ear looking to me.

"Sure if we're not intruding that is."

What the hell are you up to Dean?

"Since when are you boys ever intruding? You're welcome here anytime."

Bella nods in agreement but looks as though she's still trying not to fully lose it. Charlie looks over at her and pats her on the back.

"Why don't we go eat here after a while? Catch up? My treat boys?"

"Sure." Dean says.

I look over to Bella and catch her looking right at me our eyes lock momentarily. She nods towards me but then raises up. She heads into the kitchen and grabs her a bottled water from the fridge giving me the prefect view of her ass in the tight skinny jeans she's wearing. Dean elbows me yet again and I look over to see Charlie cutting me yet another look. I swallow back nervously.

Bellapov

I wasn't sure how to think or feel at this point. I was so upset to hear about Uncle John. I just don't understand. It just seems so unfair. I think as I look to the boys. I was going to miss him something fierce but knew they had it a lot harder that was their dad. I couldn't imagine losing Charlie. But feared it every day through his job, Charlie was all I had. We lost my mother a few years ago the image still haunts me. I remember coming home from school and it was just like any other day however I enter the door calling to my mother. Charlie was at work it was my 6th grade year. I came into the kitchen to see large amounts of blood everywhere. However my mother was nowhere to be found. I looked around to find a trail of blood that seemed to be smeared about the house as if someone had been dragged. Only I never found a body and it lead to the back door and continued onto the porch and a little on the grass but eventually it just disappeared. I remember calling the police and sure enough once they were done investigating it and doing some DNA work it was my mother's blood. To this very day we still don't know what happened but with the amount of blood loss we knew she was dead we just never had a body to even bury…

Yet I was ashamed and felt a bit of guilt on the situation considering I couldn't seem to stop stealing glances over at Sammy. I'd always had a bit of a crush on him as a little girl but now. Damn I didn't think it was possible but he was even sexier than I remembered and I swore he only got taller. He was now taller than Dean and built like a damn house. He was wearing a gray tank top and black denim jeans and brown boots. I felt like I was going to go into heat or something just looking at him. He just lost his father you jerk and you just lost someone you greatly cared about as well stop being a dude Bella…

I pick at my food in thought.

"You gonna eat or not Bells?" Charlie says cutting into his fried steak.

"Not really all that hungry dad."

He sighs as if irritated with me.

"That's so disgusting." I say as Dean takes a huge bite of his burger and he's got parts of it falling out of his mouth like a slob and he grabs his soda taking a swig of it.

"See I'm not the only one that thinks so."

"What?" He says and I wrinkle my nose in disgust as more food falls out of his mouth.

"Sick…"

"Boy that's enough to even make me nauseas cut it out."

Dean swallows back looking to my dad.

"Tattle tell." He mutters looking upon me I just smile and shrug.

Sammy grins my way and I bite my lower lip in thought and smile back.

"Stop that Jake."

He laughs and tickles at my stomach again.

"But it's too fun."

"Ugh Jake I swear I'll knock the crap out of you."

"Could be fun."

"What could be fun?" Dean says coming down the stairs with Sammy following behind.

Jake clears his throat and scoots away from me a bit. Sam narrows his eyes Jake's direction.

"Dad's at work."

"Ah…" Dean says and heads into the kitchen.

"So you couldn't fix us some lunch Bells?"

"I fixed breakfast but you two slackers slept in."

"So what kept you from making us two starving boys some grub?"

"You're not staying at a B&B and you're fully capable of fixing yourself some grub."

Sammy laughs and Dean back towards me.

"Dude…" Sammy warns Dean.

"What she's a chick aren't they supposed to do things like that?"

Jake's eyes widen as he himself now looks to Dean like he just filled out his own death sentence.

I get up and head to the kitchen opening cabinets as if I'm about to gather something to fix.

"See now that I'm talking about…" Dean says and kicks back on my dad's recliner.

I wink over at Sammy as he watches me grab the peanut butter and jelly. I then take the bread from one of the cabinets. I make the sandwich then sneak up behind Dean. Sammy grins ear to ear.

"So Dean what would you like to do tonight?"

Dean goes to answer as I stuff the sandwich in his mouth.

"There you go eat up chump."

I pat him on the head and plop down beside Sammy and Jake who are both dying with laughter.

"Just think there is more where that came from!"

He swallows back shaking his head.

"You little cuss."

He finishes the sandwich.

"I'd ask for some milk or something to wash this down but…"

"I'd gladly bring you the hose you can drink from that."

"That's about what I figured my little ray of sunshine."

I nod at this and change the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Jake says.

"Cribs? Really? And it's my house so my rules."

"Technically this is Charlie's house but seeing as he isn't here and I'm the oldest…" Dean says as he rushes over yanking the remote from my hand.

"DEAN!"

Sammy reaches over grabbing it back and handing it back to me.

"Thank you Sammy…" I say sweetly but stick my tongue out at Dean.

"Kiss up."

"I'm gonna go on Bella. Jared's got us tickets to see that new zombie movie."

"Fun…"

"Yep."

I get up and walk him out to his bike.

"So you like that Sam guy huh?"

I rear back a bit as he looks me in the eyes.

"What brought that on?"

He half laughs shaking his head.

"It's a bit obvious…"

I blush and look back to the house.

"You're kidding…"

"Wish I was…"

I turn back to Jake…

"Um huh?"

Jake scratches the back of his neck.

"Well it kind of sucks for me Bella if I'm to be honest. I've kind of had a crush on you and was trying to figure out how to tell you. I was hoping if we spent enough time together…"

"Jake…"

He caresses my cheek.  
"It's ok Bella I don't expect anything especially now."

"I'm sorry… I just well…"

"You don't see me that way?"

I look to the ground not wanting to see the pain on his face.

"I'm sorry Jake…"

"Hey now don't do that."

"I just never realized you felt that way is all I don't want to hurt you Jake."

He laughs but I hear the pain behind it.

"Hey I'm alright Bella. I just figured it was worth a shot."

I sigh and he lifts up my chin with his fingers.

"I'm alright don't you go feeling all guilty and what not. We've been friends for quite some time I'm not about to let something get in the way of that."

I smile but a few tears come down as I see the pain in his face but he puts on that front of a smile. I lean over and peck him on the lips.

"You're a good guy Jake."

"But I'm not him…" He motions and I see Sammy at the doorway leaning against the frame eyeing us.

Shit did he just see that? Jake hops on his bike and waves as he takes off I wave in return but turn back to Sam. He just nods my way and heads back inside. What was that?


	2. Um Who?

Chapter 2 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review pretty please…**

Bellapov

"Oh my God Dean seriously!"

He continues to bang on my door and I roll over covering my face with my pillow. I hear the door open and feel someone plop down on the bed next to me. I peek over through the pillow and see Dean smiling as he continues to motion his body enough to make the bed bounce.

"What the hell are you adhd or something?"

"Nope just hungry and I want some breakfast."

"You're kidding?!" I snap.

"You woke me up so I'd get up and make you breakfast?!"

"Actually no not today, today we take you out cupcake."

"You're taking me out?"

"Yep so get dressed." He then leans over and whispers right in my damn year.

"Sammy likes anything in black."

"You son of a bitch!"

His eyes widen.

"Since when does our little Bella cuss like that?"

"Since you barged in here and jumped on my bed and spout off the stupidest things you can come up with. OUT WINCHESTER!"

"You're not a morning person are you?"

"DEAN!"

"WHAT?!"  
"OUT!"  
He starts laughing and rolls off the bed.

"Very well oh and you might want to brush your teeth. Morning breath is a bitch…"

"You're a bitch."

I hear Sammy laughing down stairs and I grin at this.

"Apparently bubba agrees."

I lock my door once he leaves and I get dressed and brush my hair. I then make my way to the bathroom and…

"OH MY GOD!"

I storm out of the bathroom and make my way down facing them both. Who left the toilet seat up, hair in the sink and used my freaking toothpaste and squeezed from the middle rather than the top and left the remains on the counter. Sammy points to Dean.

I shake my head.

"CLEAN IT UP!"

"You're kidding."

"Nope get in there get yourself a rag and clean up your mess!"

Dean mutters under his breath but makes his way up and I hear the water running as he cleans up his mess.

"Now you know what I deal with on a day to day basis." Sam says.

"Ugh."

"Exactly."

Once he's done I make my way back up and finish getting ready.

"You done princess."  
"Shut up." I say as they both rise and I follow them out.

Sammy opens the door for me.

"I'll hop in back Bells you can get in front."

Before I can argue he slides into the back and I get in pulling the door shut.

"Cool…"

"What?" Sammy questions.

"I've never been in the Impala."  
"That's right huh." He says as Dean makes his way inside.

I reach over to cut on the radio.

"Um what do you think you're doing?" Dean narrows his brows my way.

"Um finding some jams. Is that ok with you?"  
"Driver's pick. Tell her Sammy."

"Don't be a dick Dean let her pick."

"Hell no it's my car and we're the ones taking her out."

"Bite me." I say and switch the station.

A Linkin Park song is playing and it's one I really like. He however reaches over and changes it. We don't listen to crap in my baby.

"Your what?"

"My baby, this is baby…" He pats the dashboard of the Impala.

"Baby this is a very irritating little girl named Bella."

"I'm 20 years old Dean."

"Ah really…" He looks back to Sammy in the rearview mirror.

"Well what do you know she's 20…"

"Sammy you like Linkin Park?"

"Yes a lot actually."

I grin at this and switch it back.

"Knock that off!" Dean snaps.

We continue the battle of ACDC verses Linkin Park. "Back in Black" V.S "Burn It Down."

"Leave it Dean she likes the song jerk."

"You're out voted Dean we have good taste and you clearly don't."

I lean back finally as Dean gives in but is pouting the entire time. We get to the café and I get out and wait for Sam to make his way out. I can't help but notice he's not as talkative as usual and I'm afraid of what he thought about what he saw last night with the kiss. It was meant as a friendly kiss but… Ugh it wouldn't' matter anyhow Sam Winchester would never see me more than anything as that same irritating 10 year old girl that use to follow him around like a lost puppy and I'd make believe he was my boyfriend. I blush in thought. I was beginning to see what a sad and odd child I was.

"Get whatever you want." Sammy says as he has me slide in the booth first and to my surprise he slides in next to me.

"Um ok."

Dean heads to the bathroom first. Sam clears his throat folding a napkin in half and folding it into a triangle.

"So you and that Jake kid are dating now huh?"

I bite on my lower lip.

"No…"

"Oh…"

I try to think of what to say but couldn't feel more awkward.

"I saw you kissing him so I thought that maybe."

I laugh nervously.

"It was more of an, I'm sorry kiss than anything."

"I'm sorry?" Sammy questions.

"Yeah… I was turning him down." I say feeling my entire face redden at this.

He nods but says nothing else as Dean makes his way out of the bathroom. Sam forms a grin on his face as he places the triangle down and thumps it with his fingers sending it flying right at Dean's face.

"Balls! Sammy what the hell?"

I laugh as Dean acts like he was seriously wounded even checks himself in the napkin holder.

"You're such a schmuck." Sam says shaking his head.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean continues to look in the napkin holder.

"It means no at this table is more concerned about their appearance than you and one of us is a girl."

"Aw, you finally admitted it Sammy that's the first step!"

Sam shakes his head.

"He just didn't want to hurt your feelings about discovering the vag between your legs."

Sammy dies laughing and Dean cuts me a go to hell look and places down the napkin holder.

"I think I like kiddo Bella better." Dean smarts.  
"Well tough…" I shrug.

We order our drinks and food and I start to feel like a freaking school girl as I feel Sam's arm brush against me. He smiles as he swipes a grape from my plate. Hell what I wouldn't give to be that grape I think.

"What the hell is that rabbit food?" Dean says looking to my plate.

"Hell you eat like Sam!"

I look to Sam's plate then Dean's, his stacked high with, bacon eggs and pancakes. Sam and I have fruit, I have a slice of French toast and he a pancake. Sam shrugs and forks a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Just means Bella and I won't die from clogged arteries."

"Hmmmm, clogged arteries." Dean mocks chomping on his bacon.

I look out the window to "him" and roll my eyes. I scoot down in the bench as if it'll hide me.

"What's with you?" Dean asks.

"Nothing…"

Sure enough he enters the café. Sam looks to me oddly.

"Something wrong hun?" And I swore him calling me hun was going to send me into orbit.

I swallow back and shake my head.

"Well, well… Bella Swan."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah that'd be me…"

"So what've you been up to baby?"

"You can't call me that anymore Jessie."

He laughs that irritating nails on chalk board laugh.

"So are you going to introduce me?" He says looking to Sam and Dean.

Both Winchesters seem to be glued to my face. Ugh this sucks.

"NO need now go away."

"Aw, baby don't be like that."

"I'll be how I want now get lost."

He ignores me and holds out his hand to Dean first.

"Jessie Plank."

Dean looks back to me.

"Ex cupcake?"

I nod.

"Huh… Did he treat you right?"

I shake my head.

"Huh how bout that. You can just keep that hand to yourself Power Ranger."

He raises a brow and turns to Sam. To my surprise Sam takes my hand.

"You want him to leave now?"

I nod.

"You heard her. Time to go." Sam says and holy hell hot damn…

"Whatever I'll see you around Bella."

"Not if you want to keep your balls intact." Sam mutters catching me off guard.

Sammypov

What a dick. I always hated those kinds of guys. The kind that no matter what you say they think they have some sort of rights to whatever. I could tell he thought he had some sort of rights to Bella no matter what she said.

"You ok sweetheart?" Dean asks her as her hands shake a bit and she pushes her food away as he smirks upon her in the window before he jumps in his Porsche. He was certainly the kind Dean and I always hated. He was rich, blond, tall (but I was taller), athletic, preppy and so not our girl's type. I wondered what she was thinking dating someone like him. Maybe it was the car? But then I scolded myself knowing Bella's never been materialistic she's far from that.

"Anytime you want Sammy and I to end his ass you just holler cupcake."

She nods and I pat her on the leg and wink. I wanted to continue to hold her hand but didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I liked the way it felt though something about it actually felt right sappy as it sounded. She pops a grape in her mouth but looks as though she wanted to cry and honestly she looked more embarrassed than anything.

"You wanna get out of here?" I suggest.

She nods shyly.

"You got it." Dean smiles and slams down a tip.

Dean hops in the back this time as I drive and Bella sits in the passenger seat. Her phone goes off and it's some Maroon five ringtone. She sighs and looks to the phone and hits ignore. A few more minutes go by and I glance over seeing this guy's face as the phone goes off. Ugh she still had his number listed and his picture? Dean yanks the phone out of her hand and answers it.

"Look I don't want you calling my girl anymore."

"Yes it's Sam."

He winks at me in the rearview mirror.

"That's none of your business. Quit harassing her or I'll have to fuck you up."

"Yeah… Yeah… I got to let you go I'm busy making out…" He hangs up and I turn to Bella afraid she's going to be pissed but she's blushing and laughing.

"Guess we better get to that making out now huh?" I tease and she laughs shaking her head but bites her lower lip.

Damn how I wish… I think as I look to her white shorts and gray midriff top that's revealing a touch of her perfect little belly. I turn on the radio and Dean groans out in torment covering his face with his hands as Bella and I start singing to Papa Roach "Kick in the Teeth."

Once we get back to the house we all sit in the living room and Dean reaches over turning on the TV. He scrolls through the channels as the house phone rings and Bella answers. I watch her face turn white and pasty…

"Dad… What are you saying…"

"No! You're wrong!"

I jump off the couch and rush over as she buckles onto the floor.

"Jake…"


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 3 (I don't own crap and I'm poor as HELL) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Deanpov

Damn… I think as I watch my brother scoop her up from the floor and he grabs the phone.

"Ok Charlie we're on our way." He says.

"What's the deal?"

"Her buddy got hurt pretty bad he's at the hospital in ICU."

"ICU?"

He nods but his focus goes back to her and I swore our poor Bella was about to hyperventilate.

We get into the Impala and Sammy slides in back with her as he continues to hold and console her. We get to the hospital and we both walk her inside. We see a group of people do not know amongst Charlie and another man in a wheelchair.

Charlie looks to Bella making his way over. My heart drops watching this poor girls face and I thought Sammy was going to cry himself as he witnesses her reaction. Charlie whispers something in her ear as he holds her and she screams out into his chest as he pulls her in closer. He sighs and continues to hold her. I shake my head thinking back to the night we told them about my father. That night Sammy and I both swore, she didn't sleep not even a moment. Once the day was over and she was behind closed doors thinking no one could hear her she cried damn near all night and it sounded a lot like this. My brother and I look to one another in thought knowing that this Jacob Black kid was no more. We sit back giving them all a moment as all we knew was Charlie and Bella.

There was a pretty good group of other people there all Indian like Jake and shared the same tattoo the boy had about his arm.

After a while Charlie turns to us.

"Will you take her on home boys? I still have a few more things to patch up over here."

"What could have kicked Jake?" We hear Bella say but more to herself.

"What's that cupcake?"

"There's just something about Jake…" She sighs shaking her head.

"He's not easy to take down something did this, something powerful."

We both shrug confused.

"Dean I know more than you think…"

Something about the way she says that has me startled as I look upon my brother I the mirror.

"Know what exactly." Sammy says with that nervous tone.

"I just know certain things. Like about my dad and Uncle John…" She hints.

We both eye one another.

"What exactly would that be?"

"OH come on Sammy and Dean even you both had to have known about your own father. It didn't take me to long to figure it out about my father, especially when he started teaching me to use a damn gun, knife and handed me a damn book on how to use salt and other things out of protection. He came up with some of the phoniest bullshit and he still acts like I've not a clue. I also know that whatever it is our fathers where doing from what I read in Charlie's so called journal that whatever these things they fight against is what killed my mother. I'm just not sure what… But I've known for a few years now.

"What else do you know hun?" Sam says almost gravely.

"Well that uncle John didn't die by no accident as everyone so desperately wants me to believe, this on the job bullshit. I'm not a fucking kid anymore yet everyone continues to treat me like one. Hell even when my father was training me he barely let me in. It took me sneaking through his shit one day when he was at work. That and the journal he gave me he made up some silly story about how he wasn't sure if all these things existed but if they ever did he wanted me to be prepared."

She shakes her head half laughing.

"Here I am 20 years old and my dad can still look me in the eyes and lie his ass off about why he's hardly ever home. There are times he comes home beat all to shit or times it takes him weeks to even return. Yet he continues to say it's the job like I'm still that same little naïve girl. I'm friends with wolves and I've met cold ones."

Sammy sighs shaking his head.

"Cold ones?"

"Vampires…"

"When did you meet vampires?"  
"It's how I found out about Jake and the others. I was attacked once in the woods by a vampire and they ripped it apart right in front of me but not before shifting into these huge wolves the size of trucks!"

Sam sighs as we park in front of the house.

"You're right Bells hun."

"About?"

I clear my throat gripping the wheel.

"Our dads were hunters. That's how they grew to be such good friends. They've hunted together for years." He shakes his head and I see the regret in his eyes.

"Bells… Dean and I are hunters as well just like our father was and just like Charlie and our uncle Bobby."

"Sammy!" She scolds.

"I'm sorry Bella." He says looking to the floorboard.

"Why did everyone keep these things from me?" She yells and gets out of the car storming off.

"Go after her…" I say and he nods.

Sammypov

I follow her out to the woods and find her leaning against a tree wiping her eyes.

"Why you Sammy?" She says.

I shake my head not sure what to say.

"I just lost Uncle John and my best friend. Is Charlie next? Or will you be next Sammy?!"

"Bells hun…"

"I don't think I could bare it. Hell I'm not even sure I can bare this… What do I do when it's Dean knocking on the door one day and you're not there."

"Bells…" I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

I wasn't sure what else to say or do even.

"He told me he had a crush on me Sammy! We'd been friends for so long I never knew. Hell I never even saw the signs. Hell he tells me this then fucking dies not long after?!"

"It's not your fault Bells these things are out of your control."

"Not for you Sammy! You have a choice."

"That I do but it's not just about that. We save lives Bella that's what this is about. Someone has to make that choice, the choice to do something about it all."

"So how many loved ones do I lose in order for the world to be a safer place?"

The way she looks at me when she says this lights a fire within me. I pull her into me and lock lips with hers. Her hands go around my neck as I continue to kiss her. I realize what I'm doing and suddenly pull back. She upon me blushing and taking a step back. I clear my throat. I give a simple nod and take her hand leading her back to the house.


	4. Well I'll Be A Son Of A Bitch

Chapter 4 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

I wake and remember the latest events of the day before. I swallow back the knot as I think of Jacob. "Jake…" I say softly and look back thumbing the dream catcher he'd given me amongst my headboard. A few betraying tears form as I quickly wipe them away hearing the boys stirring downstairs. I then think about the kiss and the knot begins to fade and a flutter sensation forms within my core and I suddenly feel gitty. However that quickly fades as I hear Dean yell…  
"What the hell do you mean you're ready to pack it up already?"

What? I roll out of bed and listen by the vent in my room as the sound travels better.

"You heard me Dean we've been here long enough we got cases to solve."

"Man what's with you the Swans are like family we've hardly been here! You honestly ready to leave that girl?"

"Just trust me it's time to go Dean. There's nothing else for us here."

My jaw drops and I cover my mouth.

"We're not leaving Sammy! Hell Charlie hasn't even made it home from work yet."  
"Fine we'll leave then."

"Look I don't know what the fuck has come over you brother but we're not going anywhere. Charlie and Bella need us Bella mainly she lost her best friend on top of everything else jerk!"

"This is a mistake."  
"What is?"

"Everything…"

"Man what happened out in those woods last night anyhow?" Dean asks.

I felt like I'd been stabbed as I hear the words.

"Nothing."

I close my eyes and lean against my door. He didn't feel what I felt… I was right he still thought of me as that sad 10 year old girl. What made matters worse is today was my birthday… I was 21 and heartbroken. I shake my head in thought. I just made Sam Winchester want nothing to do with me… I dress and head down the stairs. I don't even glance upon Sammy.

"Good morning cupcake."

I nod but was afraid if I spoke I'd only break down and embarrass myself and Sammy for that manner. Yet part of me was mad at him. So ok what if he doesn't feel the same? He couldn't be man enough to talk to me about it? Instead his first thought is to leave? Is he really that much of a pussy? I never pictured the Sam I grew up with to be that way. The more I thought on this the angrier I got. If that's the case then what the hell did I ever see in him?

Charlie comes down the stairs and doesn't even acknowledge me he nods towards the boys and says "I'll be back later on." He exits the house and I close my eyes gripping the fridge door. I bite upon my lower lip and slam the fridge door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks as I grab my jacket and purse.

"Out!" I snap but sigh… It wasn't Dean's fault he didn't deserve that so I try again.

"I'll be back just got some errands."

"Want us to come with?"

And for the first time when it comes to dealing with the Winchesters I actually say…

"No…" Something I'd never said when it came to the boys.

* * *

Deanpov

I look to my brother as Bella leaves.

"What the hell did you do Sam?!"

He shrugs.

"I want to know the truth! What happened last night!? Why does our Bella look the way she does!?"

"She just lost her best friend how else is she supposed to look?"

"Nah, there's something else. She was smiling last night and practically glowing hell so were you!"

He sighs shaking his head leaning back against the couch with that tortured look.

"I messed up ok."  
"Messed up? And just how did you mess up Sammy?"

"I kissed her ok!"

"Well hell how is that messing up?" I grin on this… Hell this is what I'd been wanting I always thought how cool it'd be even as we were younger if Sammy one day ended up with Bella Swan of all girls, to tie in the bloodline of the Swans and Winchesters. I knew my father couldn't think of anything better himself.

"Come on Dean think about it…"  
"About what exactly?"

"Do we really want that girl mixed up in our lives?"

I laugh on this.

"You do remember what Charlie does for a living besides being a cop? Hell she's already been around this all her life!"

"This is different Dean? How the hell would I make any kind of relationship work with how much we're on the road?"

I shrug.

"I don't know maybe take her with us?"

He laughs.

"That's a good one…"

"I'm being serious Sammy why not?"

"Because that's the stupidest most careless ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"  
"And kissing her then wanting to leave her directly after isn't? You idiot!"

"You know that was never my intention!"

"Then what the hell Sammy? Just accept it then. Accept what happened last night and give into your feelings. Why punish yourself or her for that matter? You both have feelings for one another. Why deny and push it all away?"

"You know why!" He barks.

Suddenly Sammy looks off to a calendar off in the kitchen.

"Shit…" He says looking ill.

"What?"  
"Todays the 13th…"

"And?"

"It's Bella's birthday…"

"Way to go dick… thus just makes this whole thing even dumber."

"Because of it being her birthday?"

"No because you remembered! Hell I would have never even thought about it. Come on Sammy it's fucking obvious as hell! Hell you probably even know every little damn detail about what she was wearing before she left the house!"

He shakes his head looking to the floor.

"I'd only end up hurting her we both know that."

"And you haven't already? Dude come on! Isn't it obvious?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean besides her being head over heels for you dumbass she also must have heard everything you just fucking said before she came down! Why else do you think she was so quick to get out of here?"

He goes white and looks to the stairs in thought.

"Son of a bitch…" He mutters.

"That's right bitch…"

"Jerk."

I shrug.

"Let's go grab a bite and hope she's returned once we get back."

"I'm telling you Dean…"

I ignore his idiocy and head to the café we grab a table and have already ordered our food when I look out the window…

"Hey isn't that Bella across the street?"

I say nudging Sammy across the table. He looks over and we both see her dick of an ex over there as well. She's trying to get in her truck but he's blocking the way.

"What the hell?" Sammy says and before I say anything he's out the door heading that way.

* * *

Sammypov

"Get off my truck."

"I just want to talk baby."

"I've nothing to say to you."

"Look how many times do I have to apologize?"

"You don't not anymore Jessie now move."

"Nah…"

"I mean it Jess I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"But I got you a birthday gift baby."

"I don't want it. I don't want anything from you not ever."

She grabs his arm trying to make him budge away. She sighs as he doesn't move. I watch her walk to the other side of her truck and slide in that way but the fucker gets inside the driver's seat as she does this.

"JESSIE OUT!"

"Come on baby just like old times."

He puts his arm around her and she shoves away trying to get back out of the truck.

"Jess do you not remember what happened the last time you tried to force yourself on me!"

HE WHAT?! I snap into attention as I make my way closer.

"There is more pepper spray where that came from and I'm not sure your balls can handle another kneeing."

He ignores her and puts his hands to her shoulders trying to lay her down as she starts kicking her legs about. I open the door and grab the piece of shit. I pen him against the truck and punch the shit out of his face then hit him in the gut. He bows over trying to catch his breath.

I force him back up.

"Touch her again and you'll be crying through a vag because you won't have a dick anymore got it?"

He takes off running like the little bitch he is and I look back over at Bella and she shakes her head.

"I had it handled!" She snaps.

"I didn't need you! I don't need you!"

I sigh shaking my head. Her bottom lip quivers and she slams the doors shut and starts the truck and peels out. I knew I'd really hurt her big time…

"Come on dad really? Today?"

"Oh you might not be home for a few days… Is that so? Let me guess on the job right just like Uncle John?"

"I'm not in the mood dad just try to come back alive from whatever lie you're feeding me!"

She slams down the phone as Dean and I enter the house. She dashes up the stairs and I look to Dean.

"What?" He says clueless.

"It seems you're not the only one that forgot today was her birthday."

"Ah, hell no Charlie too?"

I nod and sink into a nearby chair in thought.


	5. Uncanny Memories

Chapter 5 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Sammypov

"Go on jerk."

"Why should I have to be the one to convince her!"

"Because you hurt her feelings you ass and now she thinks you don't care!"

"Shut up."

"Just go pussy."

"Ugh…"

"Why are you so scared of little Bella Swan?"

I shake my head in thought. Who wouldn't be? I slowly make my way up the stairs and to her door. I clear my throat nervously and knock.

"Go away Dean."

"It's Sammy."

There's that uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"What do you need Sam?"

Sam huh? Ouch…

"Just want to talk."

"Talk or runaway?"

Ok I deserved that…

"Look can I come in or not?"

"Give her a chance to put up her whips and chains Sam." Dean calls from below.

I roll my eyes.

"Shut up Dean!" She yells but opens the door for me to enter.

I step inside realizing I'd not been in her room since we were kids. But the first thing I notice that rather takes me back a bit is the picture on her nightstand. It's of the last time we were together I was about 14 and she was 10 or 11. I reach over and pick the picture up. It was snowing that day and the three of us had spent damn near all day outside with snowball fights and the Harley Davidson snowman we'd built out of my father's clothes. I half laugh in thought shaking my head. He was pissed to find we used his leather gloves and such on this piece of shit snowman. Dean kept making penis jokes about the nose as Bella used a very awkward looking branch for the nose. I remember I kept trying to get him to shut up with the jokes out of fear Bella would hear. I clear my throat and she's leaning against the wall she removes the picture and places it back down on her nightstand.

"I never realized you had that."

I continued to glance upon it.

We were both in red beanies and black jackets I had my arms around her waist twirling her about in the snow. The both of us with the biggest grins on our faces I could make out my father, Charlie and Dean in the back messing with the snowman still.

"I like that picture."

She nods. I look around to see the one of my father and hers. John has his arm around Charlie and their both toasting beers in the air. I swallow back in thought. Then there's the one of Dean and I. I laugh and head over to the picture.

"This is just wrong Bells."

She breaks into a smile laughing.

It was Halloween and the one where she'd had us go as Nutcracker characters. Renee had her in ballet classes at the time it was her big thing. She wanted to be the Nutcracker Princess and I was the Nutcracker and poor Dean was one of the evil rats.

"One of the best Halloweens ever." She says with a shrug.

"I must admit it was I think I still have some health issues over those tights though."

I place the picture back down.

"I like your room."

"Thanks."

"Bells…" I say and sit at the foot of her bed and pat the purple comforter.

She sits beside me as I turn to face her.

"I'm sorry…" She nods but looks to the floor.

"It's ok Sam I know you don't feel that way about me. I can't really be mad at you about that. But I am upset that you wouldn't have just admitted it. I heard you tell Dean you wanted to leave. I didn't understand why you just wouldn't come talk to me that doesn't even sound like you."

She thinks I don't feel that way for her? Why would she think that? Hell…

"I was an idiot Bells I should have come to you first. I should have explained why this would never work."

"It's ok I know now."

"No you don't…" I sigh shaking my head in thought.

"You think I don't feel the same. That couldn't be further from the truth. It's just it could never work."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is I'm crazy about you but that's where it ends… My life Bells it's…"  
"Shut the fuck up Sammy!" She growls and jumps up from the bed.

I rear back blown away.

"You're sitting there telling me that you like me after all but we still can't be together and let me guess it's because you and Dean are following in Uncle John's and Charlie's footsteps. Is that it? Is that what you're trying to say Sammy?"

I nod and swallow back trying to think of what to say.

She shakes her head looking pissed.

"Sam lay back on my bed."

"Um why?"

"Just do it pansy!"

I shrug and lay back.

"Now reach over from where you are and place your hand under my mattress."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it Sammy."

I reach over and feel the metal object amongst my fingers and grab it.

"JESUS BELLS!" I say as I see the glock in my hand.

"I've grown up with this! Who do you think taught me to stuff a gun in my mattress just in case?"

"Charlie?"

"Uncle John. That's Uncle John's glock."

"But when?"

"I was 8… I was staying with the three of you at a hotel once Charlie was late getting back I had some one on one time with your father. He knew I already knew how to fire a gun. I'm guessing my dad back then was in some kind of danger. He gave me the gun and said.

"_Don't ever be stupid kiddo, this isn't a toy you know what to do with it. Keep it tucked into your mattress for easy access. I don't ever want to see you unarmed." _

Jesus dad… He gave a gun to 8 year old Bella Swan? Had he lost his fucking mind?

"I thought he was crazy but it wasn't that far of a stretch my dad had already been training me somewhat but the extensiveness of it didn't start until mom died."

I check and see that it's indeed loaded. I shake my head in thought and place the gun back as if it's hot lava in my hands.

"After mom died we practically lived in salt. It was so thick around the house and bedrooms I could taste and smell it constantly it made me nauseas."

"Damn Bells…"

"Yep but you want to sit there and go on about how it'd never work between us."

"FUCK!" I yell as she tosses a blade across the room and it hits her headboard.

"I'm not so innocent Sammy. I can take care of myself. I'm tired of being treated this way! I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me what to do and you Sammy you're the one I'd expect it from least!"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do!"  
"What do you think you're doing when you're telling me how this could never work damn it! You're so quick to run out those doors jump in that Impala and turn your back on me forever and let me guess it's so you can fucking protect me right? So you don't ever have to have the burden of guilt on your shoulders if something was to ever happen to me?"

I take in a breath.

"I'm around death all the time! Hell all I have left besides you Winchesters is Charlie! I too lost my mother. I just lost Jake we all lost Uncle John. Even if I was to die let's say tomorrow! I'd rather die not giving up and not having to deny myself of everything because as we Swans and Winchesters know life is too fucking short. So I come from a family of hunters my best friends that I grew up with are now hunters as well… So are you telling me that because of that I'm supposed to just give up and go without?"

I raise up from the bed pacing her room a bit in thought.

"So through everything you know about me you'd still want to go about trying this?"

"I don't know so much now…"

Ouch… damn did I just ruin all chances.

"I understand…"

"DAMN IT SAMMY!"

She shakes her head and throws her hands in the air.

"Where is the Sam Winchester I grew up with? The one that isn't so quick to give up! It's that right there as to why I'm not so sure. I mean what happens when things go a bit sore or such are you just going to tuck your tail in and run!"  
"Damn it Bells what do you want from me?"

"To not be such a schmuck do you like me or not damn it!"

"Of course I do!"  
"Then do something about it Sam Winchester!"

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" I say trying to sound mad but my heart was racing beyond belief and I wanted to do ungodly things to her.

She smiles and shrugs. I grab her hand and pull her towards me I go to kiss her but she stops it. I narrow my eyes confused.

"I don't know if I should let you kiss me again…"

I shake my head and force her hand back down. I pin her against the wall kissing her as one of her trophies fall. I go to stop and pick it up but her legs raise and wrap around my waist. We both however sigh irritably as we hear a throat clearing and we both turn to see Dean leaning in the doorway watching us. I reach over trying to slam the door shut.

He laughs and pushes it back open as he comes in and plops down on the bed.

"No please continue…" He says as I place Bella back down and turn giving him a look of death.

"Bitch…" I mutter.

"So you two made up huh?"

"Get off my bed Dean!"

"Nah, I'm pretty comfy."

"You're such an ass."

"Thank you cupcake."

"DEAN!" I snap.

There's a knock at the door and Bella looks to us.

"I'll be back." She says and heads down the stairs.

I smirk towards Dean.  
"What?"

I shrug already knowing what was at the door, never too late for last minute ideas. Dean looks out the front and laughs.

"Well I'll be damned you son of a bitch. When did you manage that?"

"Earlier before our conversation."

"So you did that knowing she was still pissed at you?"

I nod.

"To be honest I was hoping that would be the breaker… I didn't plan this."

We hear Bella close the door and I get a bit nervous as I hear her head up the stairs. She looks to me holding the red and white roses in the shiny red vase.

"Sammy?" She questions flashing the card my way.

"When did you?"

I shrug. She narrows her eyes placing the vase down on her desk.

"What if I was still mad Sammy?"

"Doesn't change the fact that it's still your birthday."

She blushes and bites her lower lip. Damn that's like freaking cute as hell. It's like kid Bella all over again. She leans over pecking me on the cheek.

"Thank you Sammy."

"Happy Birthday Bells." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You idiot!" Dean says.

We both cut him a look.

"What the hell?" I say irritably.

"Now I have to get her a gift."

Bella laughs.

"Why start now Dean?" She says with a shrug.

"I know it was Sammy that always sent the cards because your name was in his handwriting."

Dean scratches the back of his neck.

"It's ok Dean I still love you big chump."

"You better not say that… He's right here Bells. Let's wait till we're alone."  
"Quit while you're ahead Dean." She warns.

"So I'm ahead… sorry bout ya Sammy boy."

"Jerk…"


	6. Happy Birthday Bells

Chapter 6 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thank you.**

Deanpov

"Balls!"

"What?!" They both chorus as we make our way to my baby.

"Damn bird shit on my hood." I get my cleaner out from the glove compartment and start scrubbing it down.

"Big baby." Bella mutters and Sam laughs.

I see her leaning against him in the back as we decided to yank her out of the house and take her to a movie and out to eat. Even I wanted to make up for the shit birthday she'd been having. I look to my brother and our Bella and it's scary how well they seem to mesh but they always have. I know he's scared naturally considering what we do for a living we've every right. Sam's fears were expected after we way we lost mom and then he lost Jen. But I'll be damned if he loses this girl. Hell in a way she's my girl as well. I don't see her the way Sam does but I'd do anything for that girl.

For my brother that girl hangs the moon he just never wanted to admit it before. But even when we were younger no one dared picked on Bella Swan or made her cry if you did you were fucked. Even now I see that in him. No one's gonna touch his girl even more so because it's her. I grin as he kisses the top of her head but then he looks out the window. Poor guy's nervous as hell yet I can also see that spark in his eyes he's happy. But then Bella just brought that out in him.

I pull into the restaurant and we lead Bella inside. Our girl is like us in the since of keeping things simple and light no fancy bullshit and a burger or pizza suffices her over a big fancy meal, another thing I love about this girl. Bella's happy with the simplest things in life she's a rare girl. She's never been about expensive crap and the furthest thing from spoiled. She's always taken care of herself and Charlie and when it was just the three of us even though I was the eldest she still tried to take care of Sam and I. It was cute as hell. Especially if Sammy boy was sick or hurt that girl went into nurse mode and didn't stop until he was completely well. At times though if freaking swore my brother milked it when these times did happen but Bella never complained.

I smile and turn on the radio as the memories of the three of us and of Charlie and John start to play out. Yes there were a lot of times we were left alone and I know Bella was just as much as Sam and I were. We were all products of children of hunters meaning you learn pretty quick to fend for yourself and all there is to know about how to protect yourself when they are away. We all had to grow up before our time. But the memories because of how few when it was all of us together even of Renee seem to stick out the most. I miss those days.

I hoped Sam would break and let her tag along. I'd love to rehash some of those times and it would only make sense to me that she come along. If anything all this just made those two even more perfect for each other.

We get seated and I almost get a toothache over how my brother reacts to this girl. He's pulling out her chair and giving her little kisses here and there. I take notice of her little blushes. Man… This girl is smitten. Cute as hell how she is with Sam.

"21 cupcake…" I hint.

Sam cuts me a protective go to hell look and I shrug. I wave a waitress over.

"Our girl here just turned 21… What do you suggest?"

She smiles.

"I've just the thing she says looking to Bella. Bella gives me that wide eyed stare."

I wink and pick up the menu. I growl out a bit as Sam kicks my ankle from under the table.

"What the hell bitch?!"

"JERK!"

"Chill."

"Watch it Dean."

I chuckle as Bella cuts us odd looks but looks upon her menu. The waitress brings us each a beer and a shot of something it looked like maybe tequila. Bella cuts me a concerned look Sam gives me the death stare. I grin and cock a brow. I hold my shot up to the waitress and have Bella and Sam hold theirs up as we cling them together.

"Happy Birthday Cupcake."

She laughs and we down our shots but even Sam watches as Bella downs hers and she makes that terrible face and her entire body shakes.

"Wash it down with the beer." Sam says but is chuckling at her reaction.

"You've never drinked have you cupcake?"

"Um no…"

"Huh… so you lived like no life when we weren't around."

"Watch it Dean…" She warns and is downing some more of her beer.

I order us another round as our food comes out.

We catch up on our lives as we tell Bella about some of the bullshit we've faced more about our father and how that came about. I wanted to be open with her if she was going to be with Sam we didn't need secrets and even at that she's family it's only right she knows everything. She tells us about her friends and Forks High when she went there and how she first met Jake. She also tells us that as the years progress she hardly sees Charlie. We both understood that. She says there's times he doesn't come home for weeks on end and he's always trying to convince her it's because he's chief of police that he gets tied up. But Bella's not stupid and Charlie should know better. She tells us of how close Charlie and her use to be but since her mother's murder and disappearance that its when it got worse of him hardly being home.

She tells us of how Social Services for Child Endangerment came to her house one day and she had to discreetly call Billy Black to pretend to be her caretaker while Charlie was away. She told us how it scared the shit out of her when that took place. How they wanted to search the house and question her but Billy and Jake helped her through that and they left thankfully never returned. Sam and I both shake our heads on this story. That would have killed Charlie if he came home and they'd had taken her. Hell that could have been us as well considering how much we had to be left alone. Some scary shit when you're little like that.

We each have one more shot and beer before we leave. I throw down the tip and Sam pays for the meal since it was his girls birthday. Sam helps her out of her seat and we see our girl is a bit of a lightweight but a very giggly drunk. We both laugh as she sways about in the parking lot and Sam keeps a firm hand around her. We get her in the car and head to a movie.

I look over halfway through the movie and Bella's leaned against Sam's shoulder and she's out cold. We both grin shaking our heads. Hell though Sam couldn't have been happier. He's got his arm around her and eating it up.

* * *

Sammypov

I try to nudge her away after the movie is over but Bells isn't budging she just snuggles up closer to me. So I pick her up and carry her to the car with the craziest of stares from others I ignore it and go on. Once we get her home I carry her up the stairs to her room I lay her down on the bed where I take off her jacket and shoes. I wanted to sleep with her tonight and not in a pervy jerk way but just to have my arm around her and wake up with her beside me in the morning. But I shake it off. I tuck her in and steal a kiss before I turn off her night light.

"Happy Birthday Bells." I whisper and leave the room.


	7. Daddy Issues

Chapter 7 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please!**

Sammypov

"Who's that with you dad?"

"Bobby? As in Sammy and Dean's uncle?"

What the hell? What are they working on? I wonder as I hear her talking on the phone and I make my way down the stairs. I peck her on the cheek and head to the fridge grabbing some orange juice.

She sighs shaking her head.

"It's ok dad. You know I never make a big deal about those things anyhow."

"I'm fine."

"Well Sammy got me flowers and Dean and Sam took me out it was nice."

"Um what?"

"I really don't wish to discuss that over the phone dad." She glances over to me and I swallow back.

Is he asking her about us? Crap…

"When are you coming home?"

"Whatever."

"Because you won't tell me the truth that's why I'm acting this way!"

"I'm not doing this with you dad!"

"Fine…"

"I will."

"Um yeah ok bye."

Holy hell and I thought conversations with John was stressful. That damn nears sounded like one I'd heard Dean have with our father before. She places the phone down but heads towards the front door.

"Where you off to cupcake?"

"To check the mail is that ok with you?" She says without so much as looking to either of us.

"What's with the Swan Princess?"

I shake my head but smirk as I'd never thought about it before. Huh… Swan princess and I think of the Nutcracker Halloween day again.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." I say and clear my throat.

She comes back with the mail and is somehow madder now.

I raise my brows as she slams down the mail and she takes a check and tears it up.

"What the hell Bells?" Dean says wide eyed.

He looks to me.

"She just ripped up a 200 dollar check."

I choke back a little.

"You what?" I say looking at Bella.

"It was from Charlie." Is all she says as if that answers everything.

She dumps the remains in the wastebasket.

"Psycho much?" Dean says and begins to get the pieces of check out of the trash.

"Leave it Winchester!" She snaps and threatens him with a spatula.

I do my best not to laugh but it looked funny as hell.

"Someone's ragging."

"Dean!" I warn shaking my head.

"What?"

She grips the counter letting one of the pancakes she's making burn. I raise up and come up behind her.

"Let me take over ok."

"I'm fine Sammy." She says but I see the tears that Dean doesn't see and I knew she didn't want either of us to see. She's always been like that.

I say nothing about it I wrap my arms around her waist and scoop up the pancake and toss it in the trash.

"Bells…" Dean says as he finally realizes.

"Awe, cupcake… I'm sorry I …" He starts to say.

"I'm ok…"

I nod his way and he nods in return but heads out of the kitchen giving us some privacy. I turn her around and lift her up on the counter.

"I got this ok."

She takes in a breath.

"I'm sorry Sammy ugh…"

"Don't be. Hell if anything Dean and I perfectly understand."

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now but…"

"But?"  
"This was the first year he forgot my birthday even if he was gone before he always called. I know I sound incredibly whiny it's just that it's bad enough he's spent all these years keeping me in the dark and he wants to continue about this."

I stuff a piece of pancake in her mouth and peck her on the lips.

"You're not being whiny. He's your father of course it hurts."

"He sends me a damn check no card no letter just a check in an envelope the memo said birthday money."

Ouch… That's harsh Charlie.

Once I finish a stack I take the plate to Dean.

"She ok?"

I nod and head back to the kitchen. She's munching on a strawberry and damn… Who'd have thought something so simple could be so erotic looking. I'd gladly be that strawberry about now. I shake it off in start another batch.

"Sammy?"

She says and tosses the rest of the strawberry in the trash.

"Yes?"

She kicks her feet about and puts her hands under her lap and I know that pose. I laugh and lean back watching her. I cross my arms waiting for it.

"What is it Bells?" This was her I want something pose.

"When do you think you and Dean will be leaving?"

I press my lips together and shrug.

"Not certain why?"

"Well… I was wondering."

She continues to kick her feet about and bites her lower lip looking at me.

"Wondering?"

"Well what if I joined you and Dean?"

"Hell yeah cupcake of course you can."

I sigh and look over at Dean shaking my head.

"Bells hun…"

I flip another pancake in thought.

"When you say join what exactly do you have in mind?" Hoping she's not meaning what I think she means.

"Come on Sammy she's not going to want to stay back at the hotels."

"Knock it off Dean, eat your damn pancakes and keep your nose out of our business."

"That hurts Sammy."  
"GOOD!"

"He's right Sammy I'd want to join you in hunts."

"Bells…" I say feeling ill.

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"You know that's not it hun it's just."

"You want to keep me safe." She sighs lowering her head.

"Exactly, I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you. I just don't think it's a very good idea. If you were to go with us you'd be left alone quite often at hotels and such… Not really a life."

"Sammy…" She says in a way that breaks my heart but I already lost one love. I couldn't bare it… I shake my head in thought.

"Just give me a chance let me prove…"  
"That's not what this is about and you know that."

"So what happens when you leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what happens to us? Will you write, call? Or hope I'll just get the point when you break all ties?"

"Jesus Bells."

"That's about what I thought."

"What you thought? Come on Bells you gotta understand."

"Understand what exactly? That you will go on I'll stay in this damn town waiting and hoping for my dad to come home and wait for the day he doesn't. Then I continue on waiting on the news about you and Dean and I realize I'm all alone? Maybe I'll work full time at the library get my own place and adopt every stray animal I find out of loneliness because I'm still waiting for Sam Winchester to walk through the doors. I wouldn't move on don't you get it?"

"You don't mean that…"

"Mean what?"

"That you wouldn't move on. You're a beautiful, smart…"

She closes her eyes and jumps down from the counter.

"Thanks Sammy…"  
"What?!" I say confused.

She says nothing else just heads out the doors.

"Sam!" Dean scolds.

"What?!"

"Come on did you not realize what that sounded like?"

"WHAT?"

"You were already fucking dumping her ass dude! You just let her know there's no future between the two of you."

"But… well…. I…"

"Yep way to go jackass."

"You just basically dumped Bella Swan without saying the words."

"I WHAT?!"

"That's right dick."

I quickly cut off the stove and toss the rest of the pancakes in the trash.

"Hey I would have ate those!"

I ignore him and run out the door.

"HEY!"

She ignores me and continues towards her truck. I dash over and slam the door shut as she goes to open it.

"I didn't mean that Bells. I don't want to break up I mean I don't want this to be over. I didn't mean for it to sound like that by no means."  
"Then why would you say something like that Sammy it's like you don't even see me in your future."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Honestly I don't know what the future holds but I'm willing to do whatever I can to make this work."

"Then take me with you please Sammy."

I caress her cheek.

"You never knew about Jessica did you?"

She shakes her head.

"She's the reason I've not even tried for a serious relationship after…"

"Sammy?" She says concerned as I become broken on the issue as the memory dances around in my mind.

"It was ironic actually I'd just started hunting with Dean again when I came home." She takes my hand.

I take in a breath.

"I came home to find her on the ceiling of our bedroom her blood dripping from her body onto me and she burst into flames before me. She died just like our mother."

"I never knew Sammy." She says wiping a few of her own tears and wiping mine away with her palm.

"I loved her so much we were planning a life together. We met in college and before long we were living together."

Bella puts a hand to my chest.

"You're afraid that could happen to me?"

I nod being honest.

"I can't lose you too. You and I Bells we have even more history…" I hint.

"Look let's just let it be for now…" She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"But…"  
"It's ok Sammy. Let's just breathe for now and decide when that day comes."

I sit on her on the hood of her truck and kiss her. I then lean my forehead against hers.

"You want to get out of here for a bit?"

"What do you have in mind?"

I shrug.

"I don't know maybe I could take you out on a real date or something?"

"But wouldn't that make you my boyfriend Sam Winchester?"

I chuckle a bit.

"Well I suppose so."

"I don't know…"  
"And why's that?"

"I only date rockstars."

"Rockstars huh?"

She blushes but smiles.

"Yeah…" She says doing that lip biting thing again.

"Guess I better take some guitar lessons."

She nods.

"Let me go tell Dean and we'll get out of town for a bit."

"So you're just leaving me here?"

"Yep."

"Stranded with no car?"

"Yep."

"Why can't you take her truck?"

"Because I'm not a dick, I'm not taking her on a date on her gas and in her truck."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"What am I supposed to do all day?"

"Really Dean?"

"Yes really? It's fucking boring around here!"

"I don't know why don't you go make amends with a certain wolfgirl?"

"You're kidding."

"Oh come on it's obvious you like her."

"Whatever."

"Later Dean."

I dash back out and wave Bella over towards the Impala. I open the door for her. Once I get in I start the car and hit the highway then put my arm around her. Bella turns on the radio and to a station that's more our taste. I kiss the top of her head and try to clear my mind of everything so I can focus on this date and her solely.

I fought the urge to pull over and have a make out session with her. But I knew as roweled up as I was I might take it too far. I'd never hurt her of course I just mean I don't want to take advantage of her by any stretch of the imagination. Hell it took all will power not to crawl into bed with her last night and I don't mean in a jerky perv way after what she told me about her friend Jake and everything she'd gone through I wanted to hold her and spend the night with her. I forced myself to do the right thing however and went to the bedroom with Dean.

It was still kind of early I knew the theater wouldn't be open for another hour or so and it was too early for lunch. But I knew we were both not in the mood for breakfast now. Bella and I both weren't much for eating when we were stressed out about something but Dean he however could eat no matter the situation even if visiting with Death.

"Hey how bout we go to the zoo?"

"Seattle?"

I shrug.

"Cool. I haven't gone in years."

"Really?"

"Yep the last time I went was with Charlie when I was like 12 or something."

"Well guess we'll make a day of it. By the time we get there it'll be lunch. Then we'll hit the zoo maybe a movie after?"

She smiles.

"Sounds good to me Sammy, but will Dean cry about you leaving him alone for so long?" She teases.

"I left him with his juice and rattle and turned on PBS he should be good till we return."

She has a good laugh at this.

Well this is cool. I found myself thinking. I finally get her to myself and we get to do whatever we want. We belt out to a few songs and she cracks me up as she starts banging her head to the harder rock that comes up.

"You're too cute you know that." I say over the music.

"So Sam Winchester thinks I'm cute?"

"I suppose he does."

She grins.

I find us a restaurant and park. Bella fixes her hair in the rearview mirror as I get out and walk around opening her door. I take her hand and lead her inside. Nothing too fancy yet nothing that screams cheap. I've known this girl for years and know she doesn't like things outlandish. I have the hostess set us at a booth and we both order our drinks. I sit across from her as she looks at her menu.

"I don't like this."

She looks to me concerned.

"Like what?"

"Sitting over here."

"Oh?"  
"Yeah…" I wink and rise and have her scoot over.

"That's better."

"Real smooth Sammy."

I have a good laugh.

"I thought so." I put my arm around her as we decide what to order.

Only it rather ends up with us placing down our menus and doing some heavy kissing when the waitress finally has enough of waiting on us to finish and clears her throat the way Dean would.

"Are you two ready to order now?"

Bella blushes hiding her face into my arm a bit and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips.

"Yes mam." I say and we both order our food.

The waitress practically storms off and I find myself hoping she doesn't have someone spit in our food if she doesn't do so herself. Meanwhile I wanted to put Bella on the table take off her skinny jeans, toss her gray tank top and green over shirt across the restaurant and have my way with her. I clear my throat in thought and sip at my tea.

"You ok there?"

"Yep."

Once we're done we head back to the Impala. She reaches over for her seatbelt and I stop her and make my way over. I couldn't get enough of kissing her it seemed and then of course I find myself humping her like a damn dog the longer we go. Once I realize I'm dead on throbbing against her I force myself back.

"Sorry…" I say feeling rather like a jerk.

She laughs.

"I'm not…" She says with a shrug.

Um ok… Hello… I start the drive to the zoo now while focusing on taming down a bit. Her scent sure didn't help matters much as it took over the entire car. It was one of those scents you want to bury yourself in. We find the zoo and a parking place. My cell rings.

"What the hell did you two take off to Canada?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh come on where the hell are you?"

"The zoo."

"The zoo? You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Well there's no zoo here so you're telling me you two jerks went to Seattle?"

"Yep."

"Bitch…"

"Um yeah I gotta go."

"Sam!"

"Busy Dean."

I say and laugh as I hang up.

"Must have ran out of juice." Bella adds making me laugh harder.

"We enjoy the zoo and ignore Dean's calls."

I get her a stuffed baby penguin at the souvenir shop as that seemed to be her favorite exhibit.

"Aw, thank you Sammy."

"I ought to get Dean the toad."

She laughs.

"Kind of looks like him."

"Yeah it does huh."

We then hit a movie and we pick some sort of action movie that I honestly can't remember the name of nor did I care. I think we both caught maybe 10 full minutes of the movie. Needless to say I've some major blue balls now but totally worth it. I was learning things about Bella Swan I didn't quite know and it seemed she wasn't as shy as she used to be at least not around me. Usually it's the guy that makes the first move in the theater. It was funny actually she's the one that leads me up to the very top where no one can see us. Once the lights go out she's the one running a hand along my chest and starting yet another make out session. I wanted to reach under her shirt and play with her breast or lift up her shirt enough to see what she had under there. But didn't want to push my luck and get rightfully slapped. Once the movie's done we quickly adjust our clothes before the light comes back.

I honestly couldn't think of a better day. We head home blaring the music as an Avenged Sevenfold song is playing. After a while I notice her eyes are beginning to bat a little and I cut down the radio and pull her into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and before long she's out. While she sleeps I use this time to think about everything. I glance back at her every once in a while wishing I knew how to make all this work. Never did I dream I'd be with Bella Swan one day in a romantic interest sort of way. It honestly should feel weird you'd think but it was far from weird. It was crazy how comfortable I was around her. It was how we were as kids only we were lovers now as well. Maybe it feels this way because of how well we already know each other? Hell I don't know, all I know is it's going to kill me to leave her behind…

We get to the house and I see that Dean's actually not home. He simply left a note.

"_Out bitch wouldn't answer his phone laterz. D"_

I carry Bella upstairs and place her in the bed taking off her shoes. I then place the covers over her. I go to turn off the light and leave when she tiredly turns to me.  
"Stay with me Sammy."

I clear my throat in thought. Dean's gone. Charlie's gone… And it wasn't like I was going to try and tap it even if I wanted to this was Bella. I wasn't an asshole.

"You sure hun?"

She nods rolling back over. I take off my shoes and shirt and crawl under the sheets with her. I wrap my arm around her waist and within minutes she's back out. I kiss her neck and before long I'm out as well.

I wake up to hear the clearing of a throat and figured it to be Dean.

"Boy you best get your hands off my daughter and get out of her bed if you don't want to be filled full of lead!" My eyes widen and I see Charlie standing at the foot of the bed with a shotgun.

"DAD!" Bella yells as I roll out of the bed falling on my ass.

"It's not like that Charlie." I say and rush to get my shirt on.

"Dad put the damn gun up!"

"Watch your tongue Bells!" He snaps and keeps aiming at me.

"Jesus dad I'm 21!"

"And you're still under my roof my rules and you're not bedding with anyone that you're not wed to in this house!"

"Yeah ok whatever, nice to see you too dad." She makes her way over and lowers the gun.

"Stop aiming that at him dad! He didn't even do anything!"

"Why the hell was he in your bed?"

"Come on dad both of us still have clothes on!"

"So you two didn't?"

"NO Dad!"

I hear Dean come in and he's making his way upstairs.

He laughs as he sees the situation. Me in the corner of Bella's room like a little bitch, Bella still has her hands on the barrel of the shot gun trying to make Charlie lower it the rest of the way, the bed is unmade and both Bella and I have bed hair.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean says leaning in the doorway.

"You knew about this?" Charlie snaps at Dean.

Dean raises his hands but still has that shitty smirk about his face.

"I plead the fifth."

But once Charlie isn't looking he thumbs up me and mouths the word "nice." I roll my eyes.

"Charlie I assure you we didn't do anything."

"They hell you didn't why else would you be in her bed?!"

"Dad please!"

"Enough Bella leave us!"

"NO dad I'm not leaving!"

"LEAVE US!"

"Dad come on I'm still a freaking virgin he didn't do anything!"

What? She said what?

"What?" Dean says as I think it.

Charlie winces at her words. Dean breaks into laughter.

"21 year old virgin?" He says grabbing at his gut in laughter.

I snap him a look.

"Boy you best shut your trap!" Charlie warns.

Dean raises his hands in the air but is still chuckling. Poor Bella's face is completely red as she looks to the ground.

"You ass…" I mutter over at Dean.

Charlie sighs and starts out of the room but not before cutting me one last look.

"Out Winchester!"

I swallow back. Bella continues to look embarrassed. Charlie smacks us both in the back of the head as we make our way down the stairs. Now I could see why he and John got along so well damn… both stubborn hard asses.

Bella eventually makes her way down as the three of us sit uncomfortably in the living room. Charlie's polishing his gun when Bella walks over to him takes it away as though it's merely a toy and she locks it up in the case. He clears his throat and I swore he looked to be pouting as he leaned back crossing his arms about eyeing her.

"So dad how was your little trip."

"Don't you skirt around the issue with me Bells."

"Jesus dad what do you want to hear?"

"I want to know what the hell happened while I was gone."

"Why dad? It's not like you ever tell me anything not the truth anyway."

"Don't you try that with me!"

"DAD come on!"

"I told you I was on the job."

"The job dad or a job?"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm so tired of your shit dad."

Charlie's brows raise and I can tell that's the first time she's talked that way to him at least using the word shit.

"What the hell Bella?"

"You heard me I'm tired of it all. I already know the truth I know everything dad yet you won't even try to open up with me never have!"

"What do you mean know everything?" He cuts Dean and I an accusing look.

"Don't you even get irate with them. They're the only ones that have been honest with me. I know about you and Uncle John and the boys and their Uncle Bobby that you were with. I know what you were doing had nothing to do with police work so you can stop faking me out by making sure you come home in that damn uniform every time you return from a hunt dad."

"What the hell did you two boys tell her?!"

"No dad you're not getting away with that! For once take responsibility you can't get mad at them for being honest with me at least someone is!"

Charlie sighs and looks to us both gravely.

"Sorry to say Charlie but the kid has a point." Dean says.

"What the hell did you boys tell her and what the hell happened while I was gone?"

The three of us look to one another as he waits for an answer. He then looks solely to me.

"Son are you dating my daughter?"

I nod nervously. He shakes his head.

"Not sure that's such a good idea Bells."

"Oh come on dad. You can't tell me who to date and you of all people should know Sammy's a good guy."

"I do not argue that but it's about what you're getting yourself into."

"So you're saying it's ok to live under the roof of my father that's a hunter but not to date a hunter?"

"How long you two been dating?"

"Just a few days dad it wasn't long after you left."

"Good then it shouldn't be that hard to go ahead and break it off."

"Excuse me?" Bella says and this time I'm the one to clear my throat.

"With all due respect Charlie we're not breaking up."

"Is that so?"

"Don't you do this dad."  
"Come on Bells I know you've always had some sort of puppy dog crush on this kid but that's all it'll ever be. I'm sorry kiddo but it'll never work. It's just a silly crush after all."

Bella's entire face goes beet red with anger. She rises off the couch and looks directly at her father.

"It's not some stupid CRUSH CHARLIE I LOVE HIM!"

Dean's mouth flies open. My heart races at the words and Charlie looks as though someone walked over his grave. Bella realizes what she said and looks to me like she's frightened out of her mind of my reaction now and covers her mouth. She shakes her head and runs out of the house.

"God damn it son why her?!" He says as he watches her out the window.


	8. Bad Ass Bells

Chapter 8 (I don't own anything just a dreamer) **Read and Review please thank you!**

Bellapov

I lean back against the tree my headphones on eyes closed. I'm focusing on calming down before I head back home. One I'm furious with Charlie. Two I'm embarrassed by a few issues now and I know Dean's going give me hell about one in particular. Three well Sammy heard what I said and that's death to any relationship especially one that's as short as ours, sure we've known each other years but ugh what the hell did I just do?

I shake my head in thought and rise knowing I better get back before the guys come looking for me. However I open my eyes as I stand and see a man standing before me. He'd blonde hair and it was tied back. He wore ripped denim jeans and a black jacket, no shoes, his eyes crimson. I swallow back in thought. Already knowing… Cold one… Vampire…

He tilts his head smiling upon me and breathes in the air. He then raises a brow.

"It's about time I get you alone."

I nod but step back a bit as his hand reaches out and caress my cheek. I wince and continue back only to be reminded there's still a tree behind me. He leans one hand against the tree.

"You… You killed Jake didn't you?"

"Jake?" He says his smile not fading.

"My wolf."

"Cute… your wolf huh? Should I be jealous?"

I narrow my eyes at this. Jake died protecting my ass. I knew that now… It just made all this feel that much worse but of course he's Jacob and he didn't want me to feel any guilt on the matter and such and such but honestly how do you not? Not only did he admit he had feelings for me but he freaking dies protecting me. I couldn't help the guilt that resided within me. It also felt too awkward knowing I'd never see him again. He was my best friend.

"Jealous?"

"Such a pretty thing you are. But I'm afraid my thirst is too great. I'd was rather looking for a mate and you smell so divine."

"Mate?"

He nods.

"Maybe I could drink just enough…" He hints.

He presses himself against me pinning me to the tree. He places a lose hair behind my ear then begins bare his fangs and makes his way to my neck.

"Not so fast." I say putting a knife to his neck.

He laughs and rears back.

"Foreplay my dear?"

I waste no more time and dive the knife deep into his neck as possible surprising myself by breaking the surface of his skin but not enough to kill him. His eyes go black and as he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and tosses me. He comes towards me again with the knife through his neck still.

"BASTARD!"

I swallow back as he dives at me again. His fingers dig into my thigh as I reach for the end of the knife again and start twist it back and forth trying to finish the job he crackles before me. But I can't help but to scream out now as he digs deeper into my thigh.

Someone slams him off me and I look up to see Sam. I bite my lower lip and feel a bit light headed as I look to my thigh. I watch in amazement as Sam finishes the bastard off and uses my knife that's already in his neck to take his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I look over to see Dean making his way over. Sammy I try to say but I force myself to raise up and hobble around.

"Bella…" Sammy says rushing back over to me.

"I'm ok."

"No you aren't!"

Dean starts to gather the parts and burns the remains.

Sam lays me down propping me against a tree as he looks my thigh over. He takes his shirt off and wraps it around my thigh.

"What happened here?" I hear Dean asking.

Sam looks over to me.

"Are you alright?" His hands shake a bit I notice and I take one of them and squeeze gently.

"I'm fine Sammy really." He nods. Sammy kisses the top of my head.

"Damn Bells babe you kick ass." Sam says catching me off-guard.

"Huh?"

"Dean you should have seen her dive that knife into that vampire's neck I was amazed. She even broke the skin piercing the bastard all the way through. I figured the blade would have snapped first but the way she went about it… Damn. He continues to shake his head as if in thought.

I shrug.

"I just didn't want to become his mate or his meal."

"MATE?" Sam says and looks to me as if ill.

"He mentioned something about that." I grimace at my own words.

"He's the one…" I hint.

He narrows his eyes confused.

"He's the one that took Jake's life Sammy." I say feeling nauseas and my lip quivers in thought of Jake.

Sammy nods.

"Thank you Sam."

"You'd already had him practically knocking on death's door. I just put a bit more punch into the mixture. I'm not kidding Bells hun I'm impressed as hell. We need to get her home maybe to a doctor." Sammy says.

"NO doctors please."

He sighs picking me up.

"I make no promises Bells hun your health is more important."

"Look just get my ass home and sew it yourselves…"

They both look upon me as if I'm insane.

"I'll be fine!" I hiss.

Sam sighs but picks me up.

"It's going to hurt like a bitch cupcake."

"I don't care I'm not going to a fucking hospital."

They get me home and place me on the bed.

"My dad has some whiskey in that cabinet but the guncase." I hint and Dean goes to fetch it.

"There's a sewing kit in my closet Sam."

"Bells please …" He looks to me pleadingly.

"Sam I'll be fine I promise just don't like hospitals."

He nods reluctantly and goes to the closet.

"You'll have to boil the needles as I'm sure you already knew."

He nods again and heads out of the bedroom with my sewing kit. Dean comes back with the whiskey and goes to hand me a shot and I shake my head at him taking the bottle instead.

"That's our girl." He says with a smirk and takes the shot for himself.

I take a plunge off the whiskey moments later Sam comes back with the needle and thread and he's about to really hate me but no way was Dean going to see me in my underwear.

"Sammy time to test how steady of a hand you have."

He looks to me wide eyed and Dean starts to laugh.

"Out with you Winchester." They both know this is what I call them when I'm irate with one of them however I was more in pain than anything but he smirks and heads out. I hear him say at the door.

"You call me if you need me ok."

I take one more plunge of the whiskey and hand it back to Sam as he places it down.

"I hate whiskey…" I say frowning but knew it'd help with the pain.

He nervously laughs as he grabs some shears and starts to cut my pants off my body. From there I don't remember much but a few tugs here and there wanting to scream out a couple times but the whiskey was also doing its job. My eyes started to bat and I could feel the drops of sweat pouring from my face. The last thing I remember seeing is Sam with his head down as he continued to sew about my leg and was disinfecting it off and patting it dry.

Once I awake I find myself between Sammy's legs and his arms are around my waist.

"Sammy?"

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Ok just a bit sore."

I raise up a bit and turn facing him.

"Easy Bells."

I nod and flex my legs about carefully. I blush realizing my pants are now off completely and I'm only in a shirt and panties. Sammy breaks into a slight smile running a hand along the other thigh. I notice him continuing to stare, as he runs a single finger about my panties. I laugh as he closes his eyes and pulls back the hand.

"I better find you some pants." He says continuing to keep his eyes closed as he makes his way off the bed and to my closet.

He tosses me a pair of gray sweats.

"So what happened?"

I shrug as I think on it.

"I was just kicking back with my headphones on didn't hear the bastard and before I realized what was going on I had a vampire standing before me."

"So that was the same one that killed your friend right?"

I nod.

Sammy sighs shaking his head.

"So this vampire had been stalking you for a bit because he wanted a mate?"

"Well either that or my blood maybe both."

Sammy winces.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you sooner Bells hun."

"Don't do that Sammy."

"I'm just saying."  
"Well don't ok. I'm fine."

"I still can't believe how you handled that vampire. I think you put me in shock for a moment."

I laugh a little.

"It's really not a bit deal it's what anyone would do in order to protect themselves."  
"Bells hun even I must admit that's pretty bad ass. And no not everyone would vampires are fast, manipulative creatures. Even I don't know how you got that blade in his throat the way you did."

Sammy smirks on something else as well.

"What?"

"It's about the blade you were carrying…"

Oh shit… I blush and want to bury my face.

"I looked for that damn thing forever you know that?"

"Sorry Sammy…"

"I can't believe you held on to it after all these years you little thief."

"Ugh… well that's embarrassing."

He laughs.

"I can't believe little Bella stole my knife."

"I wasn't that little."

"You were what 10 or so? That's a serious blade hun. Lucky you didn't cut your damn finger off. Then I'd have really hated myself."

"Why I'm the one that took it?"

"Just the principal of it."

He takes the blade out of his pocket with it back in its black leather sheath handing it back to me.

"It's yours." I say pushing it back.

"Yeah but it saved your life so I'm actually glad you stole from me."

I half laugh.

"I was actually planning on giving it back before you and Dean left. I was just trying to think of some stupid story to come up with on how I ended up with it."

"You would actually lie to me?"

"That's just it I don't know if I could have. I've really never been able to lie to you."

"No but you would steal from me…" He grins shaking his head.

"Yeah well that's different." I taunt back.

"Keep it. I want you to have it."

I peck him on the lips and nod as I place it under my pillow.

"Thank you Sammy."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

He runs a hand along my arm and we both hear Charlie enter the house. Sammy sighs and makes his way off the bed. I grumble out and turn to the door as Charlie enters the room.

"Bells?"

"Hey dad."

"You going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sammy and I both tell him what took place. Charlie then looks to me.

"You took on a damn vampire by yourself?"

"Not exactly remember Sammy rather stepped in as well."  
My father nods.

"Jesus Bells." He finally says as it all seems to be coming to for him.

"I suppose I should be glad you were carrying a knife on you?" Charlie says looking a bit confused.

I smile.

"Well it did come in handy." I wink over at Sammy and he smiles with a shrug and his arms crossed.

Charlie sighs and looks to his whiskey over the table.

"Bells…"

"What?!" I say all innocent like and wink at Sammy.

Charlie rolls his eyes and grabs the whiskey taking it back out of my room.

* * *

I get up the next morning desperately needing to pee. I don't even think I just open the bathroom door and start for the toilet when it dawns on me the shower is going. My eyes widen as I see Sammy in all his glory. I mean full frontal and he's scrubbing himself down. I try to hurry out of there before he catches me gawking but damn. I couldn't make myself. I nervously step back and that's when he calls out.

"Hello?"

Crap… I nervously step back and dart for the door as he reaches for the shower curtain. I shut the door hoping to God he didn't see me. I hurry to my room dancing a bit as I still needed to pee and thanks to nerves now I was about to go in my shorts. Finally I hear him get out I step out and see Dean making his way towards the bathroom. I practically run and shove him back.

"No." I snap and rush inside.

Dean bangs on the door.

"Not very nice cupcake, girl or not I'll still slug you."

"Bite me." I call out and hoped he couldn't hear me peeing.

I finish up as he continues to irritatingly bang on the door. I wash my face and hands and step outside.

"It's all yours you girly man you."

He rolls his eyes and heads inside I start back towards my bedroom when I hear him clear his throat and turn to see Sammy leaning against the doorway fully dressed now. Too bad…

"So'd you like?"

My entire face lights up and my jaw drops. I turn back around and rush inside my room.

I hear him laughing as I lean against my door mortified. Ugh.

I get dressed and planned to hide in my room the rest of the day after that but hear a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I call out cautiously.

"Sammy."

Of course it's Sammy… I close my eyes.

"Enter."

He's still laughing a bit as he comes inside.

"Sorry Bells hun but you set yourself up for that one."

"Ugh Sammy hot or not I'll still kill you."

"So I'm hot?" He says with a shrug.  
"Nope… Not even a little…" I say pressing my lips together.

"So… You hated?"

I nod.

"It was disgusting."

"How disgusting?"

"Very."

"Hmmmm."

He sits at the foot of my bed.

"So you're in love with a very disgusting man?"

I sigh.

"About that…" I grow serious.

Sammy raises back up.

"I…" I start to say as he makes his way over and kisses me with a much heated kiss.

"I happen to love you to and I'll work on being less disgusting." He says with a wink.

"But for now I got to work on surviving." He hints as we hear Charlie stirring around down stairs.

He rushes back to my door.

My heart races as I realize that Sam Winchester just said he loved me. Now I really did feel like that little girl again. I smile in thought and step back until I feel myself it the bed where I fall back. I wince a bit forgetting about my thigh.

I head down feeling as though I'll never stop blushing. My cheeks actually freaking hurt from it. Not to mention my face is still pretty bruised and sore so that doesn't help. I carefully hobble down the stairs and go to grab the Tylenol but continue to blush in thought…


	9. She's My Girl

Chapter 9 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please**

Sammypov

I place my hand on her thigh as we wait for our lunch. Charlie was watching us like a hawk back at the house so the only way we could even attempt to touch one another was like this but unfortunately it was with Dean's watchful eye as well.

I lean in and kiss her when we hear the clearing of a throat and I think its Dean being a prick. Really? I think when I see who it is. This guy has a fucking death wish.

Dean laughs shaking his head.

"Man you must really like my brother beating the shit out of you. Switching teams buddy?"

"You're fucking kissing him now?" He says ignoring Dean and looking to Bella.

"Um yeah I am." She says rolling her eyes.

"Look dude you better leave. You've already been warned."

"I'm not going anywhere. Bella baby we need to talk."

"Go fuck yourself Jessie."

He laughs.

"Why would I do that when I could be fucking you?"

That's all it takes I jump up and grab him by the collar of his shirt. I slam him against the wall.

"Man what the hell is your issue? Do you just not get it?!" I shake him a bit.

He looks back over at Bella.

"Come on baby please I said I was sorry."

"What the hell Jessie? We weren't even together that long and we barely went on a few dates. You're acting insane!"

I rear back smelling the alcohol on his breath. And I think back to that day that he tried to mess with Bella he smelled like it that day as well.

"You're a damn drunk aren't you?"

I've smelt it on Bobby enough to know.

"Sammy?" Bella questions.

"He's been drinking I can smell it and he was drinking that day he came up to you across the street."

I release him.

"Go home. Sleep it off and wake up to realize she's not your girl not anymore and she wants to be left alone. You got it buddy?"

"I'm not your fucking buddy."

He says and acts as though he's about to leave but makes another mistake and slides into the booth next to Bella and starts to put his hand up her skirt. Dean reaches over and punches him in the face and I grab him and drag him outside of the café.

"I told you to leave her the FUCK ALONE!"

I grab his flask from his jacket and pour out the contents.

"I don't ever want to see her in the same area she's in! Do we have an understanding?"

I narrow my eyes as there's also something else in his jacket that landed on the ground. I pick it up to see a completely nude picture of Bella and I can tell it's of her in her bedroom completely unaware. I shove the guy down and start swinging.

"HEY!" Dean pulls me off him as I try to break away.

"This guy is a freaking perv!"

I conceal the picture into my pocket.  
"Call Charlie I want to see what he has to say about all this."

"Are you sure about that? " Dean questions.  
Bella comes out at that time.

"Sammy?" She says nervously.

"Stay back Bells hun." Try in my best soothing voice but I'm beyond pissed I wanted this bastard dead. How dare he? And her? She was my girl now and it wasn't even so much about that it was the mere fact that he was watching her like he was. Violating her! This vampire wanting her to be his mate and now this son of a bitch ex?

Jessie starts towards her again.

"BITCH!" Dean says shoving him back.

"You touch our girl and you'll end up in ICU!"  
"Not so fast you're not going anywhere! You're going to answer to my girl's father now."

He laughs.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'm sure he'd like to know the sorts of pictures you have of his daughter."

"WHAT?" Bella says and I turn as she goes pale looking.

I sigh and make my way over.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere until Charlie gets here."

I hated to do it but needed to make double sure it wasn't something she gave him but deep down I already knew the answer. I take the picture out and show Bella.

"Did you give him that or permission?"

Her jaw drops and she looks to the picture then back to Jessie. She reaches for the blade I gave her and starts towards him.

"NO Bella let Charlie take it from here."

"YOU SICK BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bella screams.

Bella leans against the side of the building.

Dean punches him in the gut seeing Bella's reaction. Charlie pulls up at that point.

"Stay right here hun ok." She nods but paces the area a bit looking back to Jessie every once in a while.

Hell I had no idea how sick this bastard was.

I explain to Charlie what's going on and how he's been harassing her I don't show him but tell him about the picture. Charlie nods but I see that look. He looks at Jessie with hatred and back to Bella. He makes his way over to her as Dean continues to hold Jessie back. I watch as Charlie questions Bella and she nods or shakes her head. He nods but then leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Boys take her home now."

We nod as Charlie grabs Jessie by a lock of hair and slams him against the squad car. He starts to read him his rights and handcuffs him.

The poor girls so freaked out she crawls into my lap as we get into the Impala. I didn't blame her. If it wasn't for the witnesses I would have ended the bastard and wouldn't have batted an eye on it. I wrap my arms around her as she's in a practical fetal position now and leaning into my chest.

"The bastard." Dean mutters looking back at us.

Once we get to the house I take Bella up to her room and lay her on the bed. She does this rocking thing back and forth and looks to her window. I nod and bring the blinds down.

I narrow my eyes though as something dawns on me. I look around the room and things are much worse… I pull the picture back out from my jacket and Bella gets the wrong idea.

"SAMMY!"

"Bells you know I'm not like that."

I show her the picture again so she can understand why I brought it back out.

"This is not a window picture…"

She looks to the closet and the position of the picture.

"SAMMY!"

She jumps off the bed.

"He was in my fucking house."

I sigh in thought.

"I better call Charlie."

"I'm burning this and you're going to watch me do it ok."

She nods but looks down in shame.

"What is it Bells?"

"You must think…"

"Don't even. I don't think anything. I know you ok."

She nods but continues to look to the ground.

"What else is on your mind?"

"That the first time you see me … It's in a picture, one my fucking ex took."

I sigh and set down next to her on the bed.

"I'm looking at this like a case Bells. You understand? Right now I'm just trying to help."

She covers her face and even I can't lie it does suck that I've never seen her naked until this picture but I was doing my best to look past it. But I can't lie even to myself. It was hard not to notice her as I try to go about the details. Bella was beautiful. However I was sickened by the picture even as sexy as she was in it, because I knew what it had been used for.

"Let's burn it now."

I take her hand and we head to the bathroom and place the picture in the sink. I light the picture on fire with a zippo and we both watch it burn.

"Will you even want me now?" She says flooring me.

"Um what?"

She motions towards the ashes in the sink.

I pick her up and place her on the counter.

"Are you kidding?" I say looking into her eyes.

She shakes her head.

"Bella God if you only knew how freaking bad I want you."

Her face reddens but I wanted her to know the truth. I've been wanting her damn not a day goes by that I don't think about it. Hell I've even rather had some fun fantasies about it not that' I'm not an ass enough to go into detail or admit to that.

"This right here, what happened to day isn't your fault and it doesn't hurt what we have by no means."

I wrap my arms around her as she leans into my stomach. I pull back and am kissing her when I turn and see Dean peering into the doorway. I clear my throat to warn Bella as he welcomes himself inside.

"You ok Bells?"

She nods.

"Can you just keep her company for a bit? I gotta call Charlie and let him know some more dets."

Dean nods.

I call and explain to Charlie he might need to investigate this guy's house and I explain how he was obviously inside when he took the picture. I heard John in Charlie's voice as I talked to him on this. It was personal now and I knew Charlie was going to take every measure possible to give this guy hell.

Once I hang up with Charlie I make back and see Dean hugging Bella. He nods my way and motions for me to take over.  
"I'm gonna head out for a bit." He hints.

I hear him leave and place her back down from the counter.

"Let's go put on a movie or something."

I lead her into the room and randomly pick out one of her DVD's and put it on. I plop down on the bed next to her and she lays across my chest as we watch the movie.

"Bells hun?"

"Yes?"

"He never hit you or anything did he?"

"Sammy no offense but I don't want to talk about him anymore please."

Which meant he had, the bastard…

"I understand." I say and kiss the top of her head but wanted to go to the jail cell they were keeping him in and beat on his ass some more.

Bella had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and I didn't realize it until I heard her moan out a bit. I smile as she twitches a bit and talks in her sleep. At one point I hear her softly say my name and her hand makes its way under my shirt. My eyes widen a bit but I stay perfectly still even though I'm popping some major wood about now but knew she was having a dream of some sort.

She moves in closer wrapping a leg around my waist now and I knew that was my cue. Not that I wanted to but I had better go before I do something drastically wrong. I quietly make my way out and tuck her in. I kiss her cheek before I leave and pull the door shut. I then lean against the door in suffering.

"Damn…" I mutter and Dean's making his way up the stairs at that point.

"So'd you get lucky?"

"Don't be a dick."

He laughs and heads into the bedroom.

"Where you going?"  
"Date."

"You got a date?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I?"

I shrug.

"There's some news…"

Dean brushes his teeth then gurgles then spits.

"Tall, brunette? Legs to die for and fresh roll of condoms stashed into my "baby"? Think her name was Angie, Angela? Something…"

"Jesus Dean."

He shrugs.

"You're just jealous because you're not tapping that yet." He points to Bella's room.

"You best watch what the fuck you say Dean."  
He laughs.

"I'm serious especially with all the bullshit she's gone through don't you even. You honestly think I'm such an ass that I'd be trying to get in her damn pants after what took place today?"

"So tomorrow then right?"

I jump up and grab him by the collar.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WHAT'S WITH YOU! JERK!"  
He shoves me off him.

"Nothing man what's with you?"

"Just go…" I say and grab my laptop.

"I will, good luck finding some decent porn while I'm off getting some."

I roll my eyes. I hate when he acts that way. He can be such a dick sometimes. I knew this was also about our father. That was just how he dealt with things. I start to go through some cases lining them up by what's most important. I knew we'd have to go soon. I swallow back in thought and look towards the bedroom where Bella's sleeping. I rub my face with my hands. I skim through some of my old pictures of Jessica in thought. I then go through all the ones of Bella from a child on up. I can't help but to laugh at a few of them. That girl is photogenic as hell. She never has a bad picture even when she's being silly. I shut my laptop and place it on the other side of the bed.

I felt like there was a tug of war going on in my mind.


	10. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 10 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review pretty please..**

Sammypov

"I don't want that girl to know everything I just told you boys. I'm going to do everything in my damn power to make sure that little shit is behind bars for many years and if I can't do that well accidents always happen."

I couldn't move I just sat at the table frozen in place. Dean's hands folded into permanent fist.

"I owe you one son. If you hadn't have called me there's no telling how far things would have gotten. He was obsessed."

"You owe me nothing." I say looking towards Bella's bedroom.

"Let me ask you something son."

I look over to Charlie.

"Do you plan on keeping this thing with my daughter you got going?"

"Well I'd like to."

"Just how do you plan on doing that?"

I shrug.

Charlie sighs.

"So you take that leap with my little girl before you even make real plans on how to go about it?"

"We're both rather taking it one step at a time and seeing how it's gonna go from there."

"I'm afraid she's too stubborn for her own being."

"How do you mean Charlie?"

He laughs.

"That girl has more of me in her than she'd ever like to admit, which at times concerns me. Tough as nails that one."

Charlie's phone rings and Dean answers.

"Oh hey Bobby."

Charlie and I both look over.

"What are you and Charlie up to anyhow?"

"NO I don't want to kiss your ass."

Charlie and I both laugh.

"Sounds like he's in a mood today." Charlie says.

"No Charlie isn't here." Dean says with a smile.

"What do you mean you heard him laughing?"

"Nah, you wouldn't do that Bobby."

"Love you too you old fool."

Dean hands Charlie the phone.

However I don't hear anything they say as I'm still thinking about everything Charlie told me he found in Jessie's room. I wanted to strut up to Bella's room and hold her even though she'd not a clue I felt like I wanted to physically be there to love and protect her.

Charlie clears his throat handing Dean back the phone.

"I gotta get boys. I better go tell Bella bye."

"Damn again Charlie?" Dean says hanging up the phone.

"Yep look boys I know you two probably won't be here when I get back."

He looks to Bella's room and sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose as if in thought about something else.

"Sammy you take care of my little girl."

"Yes sir."

He nods but doesn't look back as he heads off to tell Bella bye.

* * *

Bellapov

"You up Bells?"

"Um yeah come on in dad."

Charlie comes in and looks around my room as if he's never been in here. Which to him is damn near the truth it's very rare.

"What is it dad?"

"I gotta go and yes it's on a job."

"A hunt?"

He nods.

"With Bobby?"

He nods again.

"Well thank you for being honest with me."

Charlie sighs.

"Bells are you going to be here when I get back?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"I think we both know very well what I mean."

I swallow back a bit.

"Dad if you mean what I think. I don't think you have to worry about that ok."

"What makes you say that?"

I half laugh.

"Something tells me I'm not invited."

Charlie sighs again shaking his head.

"Hmmm we shall see. I'm not going to lie. I hope you're here when I return."  
Charlie takes something out from his jacket.

"A key?"

Charlie nods.

"You'll know if you need it. It goes to the safe in my closet. If you're not going to be here just make sure you use this key before you leave."

"Dad seriously." I hand it back.

"I'm going to be here trust me." I half laugh.

He shakes his head and place it back in my palm and closes my hands over it. He kisses the top of my head.

"You're a good kid Bells always have been and I'm sorry about all those years. You're right I should have been more forthcoming. In that case I should have taken John's approach and told you like he did the boys. I just never wanted all this for you, you know. But there are things even I can't get away from and I want you to think about that before you make any rash decisions. Once you're in there is no turning back John, Bobby and I have both learned such things. But you're smart you'll figure it out and you'll do the right thing. It might take some screwing up at times but you'll get it down soon enough. I love those boys like they were my sons just as John loved you like a daughter." Charlie then looks to my bed for a moment.

"And by the way." He reaches underneath my mattress and rolls the glock in his hand like freaking Clint Eastwood and hands it to me.

"Even I knew something's about you my dear and I almost killed John by the way for that one the son of a gun."

My eyes widen.

"I also knew about Jake and his shifting ability Bells and I'm very sorry about all that. He was a good kid, such a shame."

Charlie wraps his arms around me and I swore this was the most decent conversation we'd had in years sadly. Charlie gets up and heads to the door.

"Hey dad…"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I love you."

He smiles.

"Love you too Bells."

"Oh and you won't be seeing that Jessie kid anymore…"

* * *

Sammypov

We walk Charlie out and say our goodbyes as he leaves. Dean and I then turn to each other.

"So I was thinking we need maybe another day to wrap things up around here and hit the road again?" Dean hints.

I nod and look back to the house with that knot in my throat forming. This was going to suck hardcore.

"So how'd last night go by the way?"

I ask trying to get my mind off what's to come. He has a good laugh.

"Not so bad." He wiggles his brows telling me he got laid. Dick…

Dean pats me on the back and we head back inside.

"You gonna be ok bro?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I say as we close the door behind us and Bella's sitting at the table staring at a key.

"What's that for?"  
"Not really sure." She says with a shrug and places it in her pocket.

Dean sits back and turns on the TV. But I wanted some private time with Bella especially since we were leaving tomorrow. I take Bella's hand and leading her up to her room.

I pull the door shut as she sits on the bed and turns the TV on.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

She gets up and begins to pick out a movie.

"Bells hun…"

I walk over and help her raise back up as she's bent down.

"Something wrong?"

"I just needed to tell you that we'll be leaving tomorrow."

She presses her lips together and nods. She takes in a breath.

"Ok Sammy."

I nod and lay on her bed.

"I don't want to watch a movie after all."

I go to raise figuring my news had upset her too much. I narrow my eyes as she sits next to me on the bed. But she does that thing she was doing in the kitchen and I'm afraid she's about to ask if she can go. Only she floors me with something much heavier. Her hands go underneath her legs and she bites on her lower lip.

"What is it Bells?"

"I don't want to be a virgin anymore."

I sort of clear my throat.

"Is that so?"

She nods but blushes.

"Sammy… I want my first time to be with you."

"Bells…" I say but am fucking hard as hell at the thought.

Damn but this is Bella…

"I can't do that to you. I mean we're leaving tomorrow and…"

"Please Sammy I don't care about any of that right now. I know what I want."

"You want me for your first time?"

She nods.

"I want it to be with someone I love Sammy and I love you."

I swallow back nervously.

"I love you too Bells but I just want you to realize…" Ok she throws her shirt off and everything else is cut off…

I become dumb and silent. I say nothing else only nod. Talk about tight pants… My hands shake as I reach back for my wallet and pray I have a condom if not I'll have to embarrassingly ask Dean. I sigh in relief though and throw it on the mattress.

She softly laughs.

I reach over and kiss her as I work to get her black bra off. I thought I was going to cream my pants before we even got started as I look upon her breast. Damn… I run my hands gently over them they were perfectly round and were a handful and she moans out a bit. I look up to see her biting her lip and blushing a bit. I go back to kissing her lips and I lay her down. But I bravely suck on her breast first I knew it was her first time and all but I couldn't resist. I found myself not wanting to stop either as I took turns to each one. I undo her pants and begin to slide them off her along with her black bikini underwear. I watch her chest move back and forth as she breathes and stare at the nicely shaved mound waiting for me. I wanted to take my tongue her and taste her but reminded myself yet again that might be a bit too much first time…

Her hips start to move a bit as I run my hand along them. I nod and take of my shirt and pants.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Um Sammy?"

"Yes hun?"

"It wasn't that big in the shower."

I have a good laugh at this.

"I wasn't aroused then…" I hint.

"Oh." She says covering her face embarrassed.

"It's ok and thanks for the compliment."

She giggles softly still covering her face.

"Hey now, I want to see your face." I move her hands away.

Before anything I put the condom on and toss the wrapper in the trash bin.

"If you want to stop just tell me we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

She nods and her body shakes a bit from nerves. But I was nervous as hell to. She was a virgin. I didn't want to hurt her for one thing, I was also afraid of my own performance such as if I suck for her first time or what if I cum to fast and that's it?

But I brave up knowing she's more or less counting on me. I give her the nod and start to kiss her yet again as I rub myself against her giving her a bit of a teaser trailer for what's to come.

"You let me know…"I hint.

After a bit more making out I hear her softly say with a quivery voice.

"I'm ready."

Well here we go then… I think as I carefully make my way in thankfully she was pretty wet so I slide in slowly until I feel it. She winces and I wait watching her reaction.

"Ok Sammy…"

I nod and give a thrust and wait for a bit. The pressure was building up something incredible though. I was fighting my own battle of not losing it already while she fought hers of continuing about the pain. I feel her egg me on again and I kiss along her neck as her arms go around my neck. I pick up more of a pace but by no means was I about to go at my fastest. No matter how bad I wanted to. She felt so good and her smell only added to it.

"Bella hun I'm gonna cum soon."

She nods her hands running along my biceps as I go slightly faster getting off.

I slowly pull out and roll over.

"Oh no…" She says seeing the blood.

"Definitely a first timer." I wink and try to soothe her on this issue.

"It's ok Bells really it's expected."

I toss her my shirt.

"You go clean up I'll take care of this." I say looking to the bed.

Her legs quiver a bit as she walks though and I'm afraid she's gonna fall.

"Better yet wait right there."

I take the condom off and toss it in the trash.  
"I'll join you. You look a bit unsteady there."

She laughs a little.

We make our way to the bathroom and I run us a bath figuring she's going to be sore. She cleans up with a rag and tosses it in the hamper. I wrap my arms around her as we wait for the water to fill up.

She laughs as she feels me growing hard again.

"Sorry he's got a mind of his own."

I kiss along her neck and try my hardest not to think about tomorrow. Once the bath fills I help her inside and I slide in behind her pulling her into my chest.

"Something I never thought I'd be doing."  
"What's that?"

"Bathing with Sam Winchester."

I can't help but laugh.

"Much less having sex with him." She adds.

"I'm not really all that Bells hun."

"Um yes you are. You've always been that to me Sammy. Most girls dream about that certain movie stars or rock stars. Silly as it sounds it was always Sam Winchester for me. How many girls get the dream?"

I close my eyes on this. I felt like I was going to have a break down myself now. I swallow back the knot. Damn it this really is going to kill me. Fuck… I force it back and clear my throat.

"Well I'm honored Bella Swan. You've no idea just how cool it is to hear that."

I wrap my arms around her and continue to kiss her off and on but wanted to go find a shadow somewhere myself and have a good cry. I knew I was in deep. I was in love all over again and I didn't want this to end.

Once we're done I help her towel off whilst admiring every part of her body. I'm taking it all in not wanting to forget a damn thing about it. We head back to her room I sit her down on the computer chair and change out the sheets. Once I'm done I scoop her up and place her under the covers.

"No clothes tonight."

She laughs.

"Yes sir."  
I slide in beside her then reach over and cut off the lamp. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her shoulder.

"Goodnight Bells."  
"Night Sammy."

Once I wake I see Bella has rolled over the covers down enough exposing her breast as she sleeps. I kiss her awake. She smiles and stretches out about the bed. I knew this would be my last chance so I go for it crawling over her. I'm still gentle but not as near as last night. I'm thankful to see she's able to enjoy it more and can tell it's beginning to feel good to her as she saturates me. We become lost within each other one last time.

Once we're done she hits the shower and I head downstairs to help Dean load up. I notice that Leah's already gone but don't comment the look on his face says it all. I grab some clothes to change into and shower once Bella's done. She steps out of the bathroom with that strawberry smell to her and just a towel on. I peck her on the lips and teasingly smack her on the butt as she heads to her room. However I get to the shower and break down somewhat. I hated this everything about it. I could just give it all up. Just tell Dean to go on without me. But hell it wasn't that long ago I joined him yet again after our little downfall and losing our father the way we did… I knew I couldn't do that to him. I didn't regret Bella though by any means. She made me feel normal again and I loved that about her. Even more so that she sees me the way she does that's amazing. It honestly felt good to know that.

I finish up and dress and step out to see Dean and her on the couch. Bella's in her denim shorts and white tank. Ugh looking luscious as usual. They're laughing about something and Bella playfully punches him in the arm.

"What are you to up to?"

"Making fun of you."

"Is that so?" I wink at Bella.

She smiles and shrugs.

"Got everything loaded up?" I ask Dean.

Bella still forces that smile and I know it because so am I.

"Yep "baby's" all ready to go."

"Cool."

We both nod to Bella as Dean rises. We start to head towards the door and Dean opens the door. Bella heads towards us to say her goodbyes. But I can't do it. I just fucking can't… I clear my throat but look to the ground as I say…

"Well you coming or not?"

I hear her gasp out a bit and Dean chuckles.

"That's right cupcake and hurry it up I'm freaking hungry. You don't need to pack your entire room."

I listen though as she heads up the stairs. I think about Jessica once more and pray that's not how this goes… I lean against the doorway waiting for her but feel weakened. Dean pats me on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing Sammy."

I sigh. I just wasn't ready to say goodbye and truth of the matter is I don't think I ever will.

"I hope so…"


	11. Dear John

Chapter 11 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please **

Bellapov

I hurry and pack everything I can think of but keep it light on the clothes. I then rush to my dad's closet and use the key to the safe. I narrow by eyes to the purple bag and grab it knowing they are waiting. There's nothing else inside as I look so I suspect this is what he wanted me to take. I decided to look through it in the car.

"Everything ok?" Sam asks as he comes back up the stairs grabbing my bags.

I nod and lock the safe back up. I place the key back on top so my dad knows… I glance over his room once more and then shut the closet door.

"What's with the purple bag?"

I shrug.

"Charlie more or less hinted for me to take whatever was in the safe if I left for any reason."

"Huh."

He carries my bags down the stairs and I follow him out the door.

"He places in my things in the trunk and helps me into the Impala."

"You ready cupcake?"

I nod but see the nervousness to Sammy's face as Dean starts the car.

"Got your glock?" Sammy asks.

I nod.

"Wait our Bells has a gun?"

Sammy smiles.

"Yep and you'll never believe who gave it to her…"

"Charlie?"

"Nope guess again."

"You?"

"Nope."

"Who the hell then?"

"Dad."

Dean rears back.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Oh you know when she was mature and responsible enough to handle it."

"That'd be?"

"8."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

I laugh at Dean's reaction as he turns to me.

"Can I see it?"

I nod and take it out of my boot.

"HOLY HELL she already had hidden on her!"

Sammy smiles shaking his head.

"Well where did you think she was going to keep it Dean?"

"Hell if I know but this is certainly dad's one of his good ones too. Damn cupcake."

"Eyes on the road Dean." Sammy says taking the gun from his hand.

"Nice way of stashing it by the way." He says and unzips my boot placing it back and zipping it back up.

Hell just that alone sent me a bit of a twinge feeling. He pats my leg before he turns back around. Dean pops in a Metallica cassette and starts singing to "Devil's Dance".

"You know what?" Sammy says as he continues to look upon me.

"What?"

"I'm an idiot."  
"No you aren't."

"Um yeah I am I could be back there with you."

He unfastens his seatbelt and climbs in the back.

* * *

Bellapov

I lean back and sigh. I then look back to the purple bag. I place it in my lap like I'm about to defuse a bomb. I slowly unzip it and my eyes widen. I look over at Sammy and he simply nods.

"Looks like he already knew you'd be following in his footsteps one day, even if he didn't like the idea…" Sammy says.

I swallow back as Sammy helps me go through the items. My name engraved into the guns and knives.

"Salt, holy water, crucifix, incense…" Sammy names but then picks up a few other things we're not sure what they are one was a staff looking thing and another a crystal and a deck of cards?

"What's with the playing cards?" Sam wondered out loud.

However there was an envelope as well I look inside to see three letters. I swallow back in thought and look to Sammy. He shrugs.

I open one and recognize the handwriting right away and I run my hand along the letter as if it was him himself before me.

_Cupcake, _

I laugh as I see this. That's where Dean got it from and he's called me that ever since. Sam nods and puts an arm around me as I read the letter.

_ Ah, hell kid if you're reading this then that means you broke Charlie's heart. But deep down he knew one day you'd choose this path just as he and I and my sons. Neither of us wanted this for you but we both know you could handle it. We've had this very discussion. I also know that if you're reading this you're with my boys and they'll take care of you and I know you'll take care of them. You always were a tuff kid. Girl or not you've got the strength of Sam and Dean and I know you'll be the center balance to keep these boys inline. Also if you're reading this and I'm no longer around know this… I love you and those boys like crazy. Even if I'm not physically there I will always watch over you Bella. I'm mighty proud of you so is Charlie. If he gave you a hard time about this decision it's because he cares and loves you. He always hoped for a normal life for you. But let's face it we're Winchesters and Swans baby girl we just add a little spice to life. I'm sure you're a little scared even if you don't want my boys to see that but there is nothing wrong with being scared. You will see and go through things that are indescribable, completely insane and makes no fucking sense if I'm being frank with you. Don't let them give you a hard time either. Show them you aren't putting up with their shit. I know how my boys can be. And the biggest most important thing about all this IS NEVER EVER GIVE UP no matter the situation you keep fighting and kicking you will survive you can do this and you will. I'm not talking about hunting Bella I'm talking about whatever comes your way even if it's the fucking devil himself you don't go down GIVE HIM HELL! _

_ Love Always Your,_

_ Uncle John _

I lean against Sammy and cry into his shirt and hand him the letter. After he reads it I hear him clear his throat and he kisses the top of my head. I sigh as I knew I still had one more to go and wasn't sure what to expect.

_Bells, _

_ Jesus kid, so you really took that plunge huh? I'd always wanted a normal life for you. But chances are if you're reading this you're already in knee deep and aren't backing out. Whatever the reason maybe just don't end up quite like your old man. There are something's you never knew about me or may never know. Something's honestly I don't want you to know. As a hunter you've to make decisions sometimes some very hard ones. Sometimes you will make the wrong decision it will cost a life or so or could be harmful to someone. That is all part of this lifestyle. But when this happens Bells I want you to think about all the lives you have effected and saved because I guarantee that number will always be larger than those lost. John and I have nearly called it quits a few times because of that right there it's always hard to lose a client one that comes to you seeking your help even worse when it's them seeking protection for another loved one and you fail them. We maybe hunters but we are still human therefore we will always make mistakes and continue to make mistakes. But that's what's so grand about us Bells because we are human yet we can face damn near anything that comes our way. Soon you will see what I'm talking about. You will get tested to the ends of this earth. And if you're hunting with John's boys which I'm sure you are the three of you will be constantly tested not just with hunts and cases but with each other. There will be times you want to kill Dean or Sam even and visa versa. They will piss you off and get under your skin. They will make decisions you don't always agree with and at times you may all split up even and yet meet again once you all cool off. This is normal. I can't tell you how many arguments John, I or even Bobby or the three of us have had. There was a time where we separated for a year before hunting together again. I tell you these things because I want you to be prepared. I want you to realize what's to come. But I know honestly no matter how much I try to fit in this letter on what to expect 90 percent of that you'll have to figure out on your own or through the boys. _

_ My one request is that you don't ever give up you stay alive no matter what you're facing. That you always stay in contact with those boys they are family Bella we Swans and the Winchesters go way back. I don't ever want to see a time where it begins to fade. We're to keep that friendship strong. But on the same lines you don't let those boys push you around either. You have an opinion use it but along the same lines listen to what they have to say. They have been doing this longer and they have already have experienced what this truly means, Dean especially._

_ The items in the bag you will know when you need them it will come to you. The playing cards are mine and Uncle Johns. Don't ever get rid of them or lose them. You may never know…_

_ About your mother…_

_ If you're reading this it's time you know the truth about that night. _

_ They are what's known as hellhounds. Hellhounds are creatures that usually work under a demon and they are to collect the souls of those that make deals with the demons. I wasn't aware nor do I know to this day what the deal was that your mother had made. In fact to be honest I spent a few years after her death resentful about the fact that she'd never told me. I always had thought if she'd come clean I could have saved her or done something to prevent what happened. I knew it was hellhounds by the blood that was left behind and the tracking of it. They had dragged her away to Hell for whatever deal she made. I know this will upset you greatly but you were sure to find out eventually if you're a full-fledged hunter now. The crystal is hers do not lose that as well. Bobby and I have been working on a way to get her to Heaven at least. She was a good woman and doesn't deserve all these years rotting away in Hell._

_I'm sorry I've been absent in your life so much I know I should have been there for you kiddo and hell I look back and I should have been if nothing else I should have made sure we had weekends of just getting away. I became so obsessed with getting Renee out of Hell that was all I could think about. Now listen to me… I do not want you thinking on this anymore after you read this, because I am going to find a way ok. You and the boys just do what you need to do with your own cases and let Bobby and I handle this. Another thing, don't ever make deals with these demon bastards no matter how tempting it maybe. There is always some sort of trickery on their part and they will screw you and take you for everything you love and for everything you are._

_ Keep your head up still remember to laugh when you can because things are about to take a turn in a way that you've never seen and sometimes the only way about it is to laugh in the face of it and move on. If you let it get to you it will consume you whole once you do that you're no longer a hunter but someone that needs to be hunted. Just keep in mind you can't control everything people will die, mistakes will happen, chaos will be unleashed but it is our job it is what we do therefore we must treat it like every other job in this world and just go out there and do it but keep our sanity and when we need a break take one then jump back in._

_ I love you Bells. I wish you the best and never go down without a fight - Dad_

Um what? My mother's been in Hell all these years? I close my eyes in thought and felt nauseas how does someone get sent there? I mean ok so she made a deal? How does that mean that they have rights even if the soul isn't corrupt? I highly doubt my mother was worthy of spending eternity in Hell. I lean back and focus on calming down and not puking in Dean's precious Impala.

"Hey you ok?" Sammy nudges me and I nod but wasn't sure how else to answer.

How does my father mean don't think on this after you read it? How could I possibly not?

My hands shake as I open the next letter but it's not addressed to me. It's addressed to Sammy and in my father's handwriting.

"Um…" I say embarrassingly and hand it to him.

He narrows his eyes a bit but takes it. He reads it but says nothing and takes out his wallet and stuffs it inside. I wanted to ask what it said or what it was for but I figured when the time came he'd tell me. He kisses my forehead and leans me into his chest.

Dean starts singing to "Bad Moon Rising" By Creedence Clearwater Revival. Dean winks at me in the rearview mirror.

"Hey Bells hun we're here."

I blink awake and see we're at a hotel.

"Let's set everything up then we'll grab a bite to eat." Dean says.

Sammy helps me out of the Impala and we unload our bags into the hotel Dean got. Sammy plugs in his laptop and piles up some papers and what looks to be files on the table. I hit the bathroom before we go and wash off my face. My nerves were hitting as my hands shook but it wasn't just about hunting with the boys now it was about what I knew. My mother was in Hell… has been for years and my father's been damn near breaking his neck to get her out. How does one go about that? I dry off my face in thought and look in the mirror to see Sammy leaning against the doorway of the bathroom.

"What's on your mind Bells?"

"Sammy." I sigh not sure how to ask but was curious.

"Did you know my mother was in Hell?"

Dean cuts me a look that says he did but Sammy looks to be in shock.

"Wait so you knew but you didn't?"

Sammy turns to Dean.

"You know about this?"

Dean sighs.

"Sorry cupcake I was sworn to secrecy. Hunters code type of stuff."

I sigh shaking my head.

"How is something like that possible?"

"There many things that would seem impossible that you're about to find out aren't." Dean says and exits the hotel.

"Bells… anytime this becomes too much for you…" Sammy hints.

I shake my head.

"I'll be fine just a lot to take in when you learn something of that nature. Who gets told their mother was dragged off to hell and daddy's trying to save her like it's an everyday situation?"

Sam puts his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I had no clue. Dean's been hunting longer than I have. I was never told."

Dean turns to me before we get in the car.

"Hey you should know that if Charlie and Bobby say they are working on this. Then you don't need to worry on it. If there's one thing I know it's that them two are stubborn as mules and they will succeed. For now focus on learning the ropes ok. You don't need your mind clouded with anything else and it's not what Renee would have wanted. You need to trust Charlie."

I nod and take in a breath. Dean gives me a stern nod that reminds me of Uncle John.

"Now come on let's get some grub."


	12. Let's Dance

Chapter 12 (I do not own crap) **Read and Review please. This is not following an exact order but it is before the boys meet Cas and all the Hell bullshit… Adding a bit of my own flav into the mix we shall see how it goes thank you for reading. Bella's first case/hunt will be in next chapter.**

Sammypov

I've her in my lap showing her how we go about the cases. How we decide which to do first and so on and so forth. Yet my stomach is in knots. A part of me is thrilled she's joining us yet the other frightened beyond belief. But there was one thing I knew for sure and that was that I wasn't ready to leave her and I knew once I walked out those doors chances were it could be a long damn time before I saw her again or I'd never see her again. More than likely she would have ended up with some other schmuck despite whatever she says about not moving on. Selfishly I don't want to see her with some other guy. Hell I'd want to kill him on principal even if he was nice and treated her right.

Dean stuffs some chips in his mouth and heads to the bathroom.

"Ugh how can he eat so much?"

I laugh at this.

"You'll get used to it that's just Dean. Whatever you do don't let him eat in your bed…"

"Ew…"

"Exactly we've had that fight."

She leans over to grab her water and grrrr. I was beginning to see that separate hotels might have been in order. I run a hand along her waist and tease her a bit before Dean comes out. She laughs as I move her about me. Once he comes out I clear my throat and go back to what we were doing. Dean grabs his bag of chips and plops down on one of the beds.

"That's your bed tonight jerk."

He shrugs.

"Wait you two aren't going to be… You know… with me right here?"

"Jesus Dean."

"I'm just saying I don't want to look over and see my little brother and cupcake getting it on."

"You're such an ass."

"You should play it safe Sam and sleep on the couch."

"Not happening."

"Great so you two are going to be dry humping each other all night?"

"Yep." Bella says shocking the hell out of both of us.

I laugh and Dean looks to her with his jaw dropped.

"You've corrupted cupcake!"

I shrug.

"You know if we're going to be welcoming our Bella along tomorrow on her first hunt shouldn't we have some sort of celebratory thing?"

"What have you in mind Dean?"

"Perhaps a tall order of drinks is on the agenda?"

"You want to get her drunk?"

He shrugs.

"The day before her first case?"

He shrugs again.

"Don't you think she needs to be at her sharpest?"

"Do you have to be such a party pooper? You have to forgive Sam cupcake he's a bit of a downer at times."

I type something into the laptop and Bella laughs. _And Dean's a bitch… _What are you doing?

"Nothing just showing Bella how we do things."

_And a slob look at those crumbs that he'll be sleeping in tonight…_ Dean raises and begins to peer over at the laptop I slam it shut and wink at Bella.

"What were you doing!"

"Nothing…"

"Let me guess he was showing you his Calvin Klein modeling pictures? I'd laugh too."

"Jerk…"

"I'll be back."

"Where you going?"

"Getting our newest addition some booze."

"You're an idiot."

"Wanna come with me cupcake?" I wrap my arms around her waist.

"No she doesn't."

"See speaking for you already."

I clear my throat in a hint.

"Oh come on Sam!"

"Fine I'll circle the block a few times as well. Sure you don't want to come?" He taunts with a grin.

"DEAN!"

"Ok, ok."

Once he's gone I kiss along her shoulders and neck and run my hands up her shirt. I can't help but to moan out a bit as I feel her bare breast against my hands. I take off her shirt and toss it about the room then unclasp her red bra and toss it as well. I move my hips about. She twirls around in my lap undoing my pants I reach into my pocket grabbing a condom as she unzips me. She's kissing me as I fight to hurry and slide the damn thing on. Once it's on she positions herself…

"Fuck." Her eyes widen as I say this and she giggles a bit.

I chuckle a bit but return to kissing her guiding her hips along me.

"God you're sexy." I say in her ear as she leans into me continuing.

It starts to become this more heated animalistic thing. Both of us covered in sweat anyone walking outside of the hotel room about now would be able to hear us. Neither of us cared this was our first time to really go about it as we wanted. I for one found it hot as hell really hearing her let loose. I thrust her about me harder knowing I'm almost there. I moan out in a finish and bring her against me as we both catch our breath.

"Damn…"I finally say when I can speak again.

She laughs against me.

"I think that about sums it up."

"Most certainly so."

"And who knew you had such a dirty mouth."

I laugh.  
"Oh I can get pretty dirty."

"Hmmm I think I like dirty talking Sammy."

"Is that so?"

"So saying something along the lines of I wanna fuck you isn't offensive?"

She blushes.

"Hmmmm I'll have to remember that one." I say and kiss her as we hear Dean drive up.

We both scramble to get our clothes on and Bella rushes to the bathroom. I laugh as she almost trips trying to get into the bathroom before Dean walks in. I'm getting my shirt on as he walks in the door.

"Damn how long were you two going at it? I was gone damn near an hour!"

I shrug and sit back down at the table.

I hear Bella start the shower and look over at Dean whose unloading massive amounts of beer and other alcoholic substances.

"Dean I don't want her hung over tomorrow!"

"Then don't let her drink that much babysitter."

I sigh and shake my head.

"Hey, for how long did you know about Renee?"

He sighs and pops open a beer and hands me one.

"For a few years dad and Charlie have been at this since they first took her."

"Damn…" I say looking to the bathroom in thought.

"That doesn't even sound like something Renee would have pulled."

"I know but there's no telling. We've not a clue what sort of deal she made or why."

I lean back in thought. Damn…  
"It seems Bella's pretty much in the same boat as us Sam, literally speaking as well."

"Shit…"

"Yep, all more the reason we need to stick together and support each other. I know you're concerned Sammy but I've always felt she belonged with us and deep down I knew you two would end up together even as kids. Not sure why I just always saw something there. The way she looks at you Sam hell. That girl is beyond smitten. So you better not break her damn heart. Brother or not she's like my damn kid sister I'll fuck you up."

"I can't lose her Dean…"

He smiles.

"I know and we won't we got each other's backs and between the two of us she'll be ok Sam."

"It's just after Jess…"  
"Stop that… I mean it Sam! Things are different now you can't set yourself up for failure before you even try. You can do this. So can she. Hell we're all going to make it through everything we face."

I clear my throat as she steps out.

"Everything ok?" She asks looking to me.

I nod forcing a smile and Dean hands her a beer.

"Yep drink up cupcake."

Dean of course pours her and I a couple of shots. We both drink couple more beers before we all truly think on it we're all plastered. It is rather cute though seeing a drunk Bella instead of falling asleep this time she was giggly and talkative.

"We need to get her drunk more often." Dean says laughing as she stumbles back a bit trying to grab her brush.

I pull her back on the bed.

"Easy."

She nods but is smiling about something.

"What's on your mind cupcake?"

"I was just thinking about Uncle John."

Dean and I look to one another taking another swig off our beers.

"You remember things like the Jello we made you boys that had salt in it or the tea with tabasco sauce."

We both laugh.

"I remember the worst one was the brownies." I say shaking my head.

"Yeah what the hell was in those things I can still taste those to this day. It took me forever to eat a brownie much less look at them again."

She laughs.

"Sammy you remember when we use to make thinks like mud pies or cakes?"

I laugh.

"You're kidding."  
"You and dad were feeding us chocolate mud?!"

"You were easier to fool than Sammy I remember Uncle John saying you'd fall for anything because you were always hungry and would eat anything."

"That hasn't changed." I say and they both laugh.

She bites her lower lip in thought.

"I also remember the boy at the playground. He shoved me down and took my toy truck."  
"Leave it to our Bells to play with trucks rather than dolls."

"Sammy gave me that truck for Christmas. It was just a little hot wheel but I think I carried that thing everywhere… In fact…"She reaches over the bed and unzips one of her bags.  
She places a black hot wheel classic Chevy pickup in my hand.

"I remember that boy taking it from me then shoving it down and how Uncle John hand fived you both rather than get on to you when you both chased that boy down hit him and got my truck back."

Dean laughs.

"He took off like a little bitch that's for sure."

She laughs a little nodding but we both see the sadness in her eyes at we too are feeling. She polishes off her beer and lays back on the bed. Her face is buried into the pillow and I cover her up. I look to the toy truck in thought. Remembering how pick I was when dad told me to pick out what I wanted to get Bella. He kept trying to get me to get her a doll or Barbie but I threw a fit saying Bella doesn't like that stuff. Dean and I look to one another as I place the hot wheel on the nightstand next to me.

"I'm telling you… smitten…" Dean winks and crawls into his crumb filled bed.

"Night Sam."

"Night Dean."

I lean over and cut off the lamp and put my arm around her.

"_Let's dance put on your red shoes and dance the blues_

_Let's dance to the song_  
_They're playin' on the radio_

_Let's sway_  
_While color lights up your face_  
_Let's sway_  
_Sway through the crowd to an empty space_

_If you say run, I'll run with you_  
_If you say hide, we'll hide_  
_Because my love for you_  
_Would break my heart in two_  
_If you should fall_  
_Into my arms_  
_And tremble like a flower"_

Bella and I both groan out as the music from the alarm Dean set is going off and Dean is jumping at the foot of our bed singing.

"JERK!"

He continues and Bella kicks him knocking him off the bed as he lands on his ass.

"Damn cupcake trying to kill me?"

"Yes!" She snaps and covers her head with her pillow.

"What don't like David Bowie?"

"I like him just fine but I hate you right now."

We both laugh. Dean's already showered up and dressed I noticed ugh. I lay back on my pillow and Dean reaches over and turns the radio up even louder.

"Knock that off Dean we got neighbors."

He shrugs and starts stuffing a piece of pie in his mouth.

"Where'd you get that?"

Store.

"You got pie at the store?"

He nods and continues to stuff his face.

"When the hell did you do that?"  
"When I got the booze." He shrugs.

"So you got pie and booze last night?"

"Yep."

"Hey cupcake you want some pie?"

"For breakfast?" She groans.

"Um yeah pie's good anytime of day."

"Ugh." She rolls out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom."

"See she's hungover jerk!"

He shrugs.

"She'll be fine."

He tosses some Tylenol onto the bed.

"Just give her a few of those."

I sigh and open the bottle taking a few myself. My head was killing me.

She comes out in a pair of tight blue jeans and a maroon tank and her black Converse shoes. I nod towards her and work to get myself out of bed.

"Hell she's freaking Tomb Raider!" Dean says as Bella starts hiding weapons amongst her clothes.

She laughs.

"Well thanks Dean I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hell baby I think you'd give Lara Croft a run for her money."

She blushes as I wink and head to the bathroom.

We load up and I go over the case a bit more with Bella.

"Remember to follow our lead cupcake and always make sure you're either right beside Sam or myself during your first few hunts."

Dean reaches in to the glove compartment handing Bella her fake ID's and such. She opens the FBI one and laughs.

"Agent Scully? That's original."

"Don't knock it."  
"X files Dean really?" I question rolling my eyes.

"Why do you both get rock star names and I get some chick that works more on bogus alien cases and wouldn't that make Sammy Mulder?"

"He only wishes he was that suave he'd be Agent bitch in comparison."

"Jerk."

"And who are you Agent Shaggy? You sure eat like him. Hope Sammy brought his Scooby snacks."

"Cute real cute cupcake."

We arrive doing some of the smaller cases first not wanting her thrown into anything too heavy at first.

"Well you ready?" I say forcing a grin but feel slightly ill.

She nods and Dean and I look to one another and nod…


	13. First Hunt

Chapter 13 (I do not own crap) **Read and Review thanks!**

_(Anonymous)_

"Remember follow our lead understood?"

Bella nods and follows Dean as Sam stays close behind her.

They enter the old asylum. Bella would never admit to the fear that courses through her veins but she knows with Sam by her side she can do anything. Meanwhile Sam prays he's doing the right thing.

"Lots of graffiti, hey Sam have ever actually tried one of those call me for a good time numbers?"

"Sure Dean every time I saw one." Sam says winking at Bella she laughs softly as they make their way around.

"Could use a paint job."

"What color do you say cupcake?"

Bella shrugs.

"Redrum?"

Both boys laugh.

"That's our girl."

Sam hands Bella a flash light.

"Ever seen Ghosthunters?" Dean asks Bella.

She nods.

"Yeah that's bullshit."

"No it's not Dean the cases are real." Sam argues.

"No shit Sherlock I mean it's bullshit compared to what we've actually seen."

"Guess that makes you Watson bitch."

Bella laughs as they continue to walk around.

"Are there ever times nothing happens?"

Bella ask. Both of them laugh.

"If only…" Sam says flashing his light into one of the rooms.

"So they kept crazies here?"

Dean nods.

"Yep pretty much people like our Sammy."

"Shut up jerk."

"Rule of thumb never ever enter one of these rooms alone." Dean tells her.

"Did you hear that?"

Dean and Bella look to Sam.

"It's on the second floor above us."

"Is that giggling?"

"Sure sounds like it."

They follow Dean to a set of stairs and follow him up.

"Oh come on!" Dean snaps as they all flash their lights on a set of high schoolers.

"You guys come to an old asylum to drink and make out? And you girls are attracted to this? Damn Sam did you know that was how we were supposed to pick up chicks back in the day? Take them to a haunted asylum. Whaddya say cupcake wanna make out with Sammy right now?"

Bella laughs softly.

"Desperately…"

"She always wants to make out with me Dean." Sam says nudging Bella playfully.

"Well hell why don't you two join them then?"

"What do you want?" One of the kids asks.

"For you to leave you idiots are going to get yourselves killed."

"And what are you three doing here." The tall blonde haired jock looking kid asks but is scoping Bella out while running his hands along his girlfriend. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Hey babe you want to join us plenty of beer?"

"Oh that sounds great." Bella smarts shaking her head.

"Leave jackass."

"Or what?"

Dean sighs and takes out his gun.

"Or I might go off."

"Dean!"

"Oh come on Sam he's pissing me off."

They all jump as a door slams. Sam's arm goes around Bella's waist as he looks around.

"And let the fun begin. Way to go idiots now you're part of this!"

"Look let's just hurry and walk them to the doors Dean."

Dean sighs.

"Come on morons. If I had a dollar for every time…"

Another door slams.

"Getting closer Dean."

"You think I don't know that!"

Dean starts to shove the high school kids towards the stairs.

"Let's go, let's go." He calls out like a drill sgt.

They head towards the front door.

"KIM!"

"OH COME ON!"

Dean says looking back as one of the girls is dragged off back up the stairs. Dean smacks the guy in the back of the head.

"You're a real genius coming here you know that."

"Look let's just let him and the others out. We'll go get your friend."

Sam tries to open the door. Dean laughs. Sam sighs and tries to bust it down.

"You're kidding."

They hear the girl screaming up stairs.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean says and heads back up the stairs.

He turns back around.

"Everyone stay close, including you Don Juan!" He points to the preppy smart mouthed jock kid.

Dean starts to count heads.

"OK besides your friend how many are in your group?

"Just the four of us Kim makes 5."

"Let's keep it that way."

Bella shakes Sammy's arm as a cold breath escapes her mouth. He nods and takes her hand walking her away from the area quick as he can. Bella's hair lifts into the air. Sam takes a handful of salt from his pocket and throws it in the air around Bella. He yanks her back behind him. She clings on to the back of his shirt.

"What was that?"

Sammy looks around.

"That was our antagonist."

"Apparently they like cupcake keep an extra eye on her Sammy."

Sam swallows back nodding. Of course they do he thinks. She stays glued to him as they make their way up towards where the girl was taken.

"Please!"

Dean rolls his eyes as they make their way to the room.

"This will be a bitch to open." He says looking to Sam.

He tries to pull it open but naturally no such luck.

"Fucking metal doors." Dean mutters.

"STAND BACK!" Dean yells as he takes his gun out and shoots at the door.

He gets the door open and all of them look to one another as Kim is now in a strait jacket.

Sam's grip becomes tighter on Bella.

"What the hell?" Dean says turning around facing the others and reaches for the girl to help her up as she's scrunched into a corner.

"Please get me out of this thing."

He nods and scoops her up as the door slams shut yet again.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!" Dean yells and starts kicking at the door.

Bella let's go of Sam's shirt and makes her way over trying to open the door. She and Sam look to one another as their flashlights begin to flicker.

"Stay close!" Sam demands as the temperature drops.

"SAMMY!" Bella yells and takes out her gun firing behind him as Sam's eyes widen.

He turns around to see what was behind him and Bella's gun flies out of her hand. Dean finally busts the door down making his way out with Kim. Bella turns to Dean just as he puts Kim down and something dives at his stomach and he starts to be shoved down the hall. Bella reaches out to him chasing him down.

"DEAN!"

Bella come to a halt as whatever was behind Sam stands directly in front of her now.

"BELLA!" Sam yells running towards her.

A tall man in white reveals himself but reaches out and Bella winces as he runs a hand along her cheek. Chills fill her entire body and her breath becomes fog. He leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Sammy…" She says nervously.

Sam swallows back keeping his eye on the spirit. She feels Sam's warm hand about her own as he pulls her away. The spirit looks to Sam and his hand and shoves Sam back.

"NO!" Bella yells.

The spirit turns back around and scoops Bella up. The high school kids scream as she's lifted out of the room.

"DAMN IT!" Dean yells.

Sam shakes his head feeling ill. First case and it's already happening.

"Don't do that!" Dean points at him yelling.

"I know what you're thinking knock that shit off she'll be fine we just got to find whatever keeps this son of a bitch ticking."

Bella gasps out as she's placed in chair. She looks around to see she's in some sort of hospital looking room with a hospital bed and instruments used for surgery. Her heart races and her breathing becomes heavy. The ghost nods and vanishes as the door to where she is slams. Bella swallows back and makes her way about the room looking around warily. She picks something up from a medicine cabinet.

The silver necklace dangles in her hand. She runs her fingers along the oval shaped locket. Curiously she opens it and covers her mouth in surprise.

"She looks like me…" She says and quickly stuffs the necklace in her pocket as she hears someone screaming.

The door swings open and the spirit has returned with one of the high school guys the mouthy jock that's been eyeing her. He looks over at her.

"Help me please."

Bella nods trying to think. However the spirit places her back in the chair and nods. But he turns back around and grabs the boy and slams him down on the hospital bed and starts strapping him down.

"NO!"

He turns back to Bella as if confused.

"Please you can't hurt him."

He tilts his head and shakes it and turns back around continuing to lock him into the bed. He then walks across the room and grabs a scalpel making his way back over to the boy.

Bella's eyes widen as she looks around for something.

"NO!" She yells as he leans over and has the scalpel placed to the boy's forehead.

She rushes over and shoves the hospital bed back away from the spirit that was clearly some sort of doctor of the asylum. She steps back nervously as he looks to her making his way towards her with the scalpel still in hand.

"Please sir you can't do this. You can't hurt people."

Her jaw drops as he opens his mouth and says.

"For you…" He waves his hand about the room and shakes his head.

He takes her hand dragging her back towards the chair. She tries to pull back but he continues to drag her across the floor.

"Sit…" He kisses her forehead once again and starts towards the boy yet again.

What the hell? Bella says feeling confused.

He wheels the bed back over and reaches over again.

"Stop it!"

"FOR YOU!"

"For me what's for me? You think I want this?"

He nods and turns back around.

"I DON'T!"

He places both hands on the hospital bed shaking his head looking irritated now.

"Do you not remember?!" He snaps.

Bella narrows her eyes.

"REMEMBER WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU PSYCHO!"

He rushes over and picks her up he places her on a nearby counter and puts his hand to her forehead closing his eyes. She begins to feel as though she's freezing to death the fog once again escapes her lips.

She tries to put her hands on his wrist to make him stop but her hands go right through. Suddenly her body gives in she becomes still her eyes close.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sam yells as he bust down the door seeing the spirit with his hands on Bella.

He becomes concerned as Bella's eyes don't open she just sits about the counter swaying back and forth. He fires a round of salt rock his way as he scatters about the room. Sam rushes over and lowers Bella from the counter but he notices she's icy cold.

"Hey…" He shakes her slightly trying to get her to come to.

"Come on Bells baby snap out of it."

He turns back around to see the doctor is now standing over the boy and working the scalpel into his forehead.

"SHIT!" Sam yells and rushes over about to fire another round.

The spirit shoves him back.

"Don't you fucking touch him!"

Bella yells coming too and makes her way angrily towards the doctor.

"I'm NOT HER!"

Bella yanks the locket from her pocket.

"This is who you think I am right?"

The spirit steps back a bit.

"I'm sorry for what happened to her I know you loved her but I'm not her! You can't hurt people what she had you do was wrong. You were wrong to believe it would truly make her better and happy. The innocent lives you took they had no part in what happened to her! Anyone she sent your way any one she had a slight issue with after what those men did to her you'd appease her by torturing them?! She was sick she lost her mind after what they'd done and you only fed into her illness. YOU FED IT YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD! You might have truly loved her but you had a fucked up way of showing it!"

Bella waves the necklace about.

"This is her isn't it this is why you thought I was her!"

He reaches for the locket but Bella pulls back.

"You've tortured and killed many for this woman."

She continues to taunt and step back.

"WATCH OUT BELLS!" Sam yells as the doctor shoots out his hands.

Sam leaps over breaking her fall.

"How do we destroy this?" She says to Sam handing it to him.

"BELLA!"

He yells as she's picked up by the hair. Sam takes out his gun and fires at the locket.

"Ah hell what I'd miss?" Dean says finally making his way in as Bella falls to the floor and the spirit burst into ashes.

Sam lets out a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head where he'd hit.

"Well a bit of a bad ass Bells."

Dean narrows his eyes Bella's way.

"Is that so?"

"You got some mouth on you, you know that?!" Sam pretends to scold but is chuckling a bit but the three of them turn forgetting about the idiot in the bed.

Bella rushes over looking to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" He nods and she's thankful to see it was barely cut it just looked worse than it was because the forehead tends to bleed easier when cut.

She grabs an old towel and puts it to the wound.

"You'll have to disinfect that when you get home now telling how old this towel is where it's been and same goes for that scalpel."

"You're sure you're ok?"

He nods and raises up holding the towel in place.

"Good." Bella says then slaps him.

"Respect your girlfriend more you jerk."

Sam and Dean look to one another and shrug. The boy rubs his face.

"Damn…" He mutters.

"Crazy ass b…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Sam warns and tosses Bella her gun back.

She grins and taunts the boy with it as he hops down.

"Man you're all insane."

"You're friends are already outside waiting for you nice meeting you douchebag."

"Wait so he was trying to kill us all in order to serve you?"

"He thought I was his wife. Apparently they worked together here and a few of the patients gained up on this woman and beat and raped her."

"How do you know all that?"

"HE showed me the memory he thought I was her and was trying to remind me of why I wanted him to torture and kill you all. She took joy in watching him do this to patients especially ones that had given even so much a dirty look after what happened to her. Ironically she too became a patient here because she could not overcome what happened the only thing that seemed to make her happy or bring her back to life so to speak was watching him torment or even kill these other patients. This was his way of proving his love for her. It merely started out with the original men responsible but she became blood thirsty and sickingly enough even rather aroused by watching him do these sick acts."

"Jesus he showed you all that."

Bella grimaces.

"Unfortunately I saw a little too much I even know way too much about their sex life which usually took place directly after a torment or slaughter. No one even question the disappearances or anything else that took place around here simply because they were mental patients he was able to fool the system.

"Damn."

"So what took you so long jerk?!" Sam says getting on to Dean.

"The front doors finally opened I figured if I was going to get those idiots out of here alive I'd better take my chance. Besides I knew you two would be ok."

Bella nods looking around.

"Wanna get the hell out of here now?" Sam says to Bella she nods.

They make their way out and get in the car.

Sam slides in the back next to Bella and looks at her.

"You were pretty awesome I must admit. But I'm not gonna lie either seeing you in that sort of danger makes me want to first class you back to Forks Bells baby."

She sighs.

"Might as well get used to it because you're not getting rid of me."

Sam laughs.

"Good… I don' want to get rid of you I just want to wrap you in bubble wrap, holy water and place a permanent ring of salt around you."

She laughs but he leans over and pecks her on the lips placing his arm around her.

"You did great cupcake, proud of you girl."

Bella grins.

"Thank you Dean." He nods.

"So how'd you rid of the thing anyway?"  
"Sammy did actually."

"She already knew what was keeping him there all I did was destroy the locket."

"A locket huh?"


	14. 1987

Chapter 14 (I don't own anything)** Read and Review… Taking things into my own twist not following exact series plot…**

Sammypov

"What's with you?" I ask as Bella's laying between my legs and we're watching TV.

"Nothing…" Dean groans looking to his phone.

"We need to get on another case."

"We just did one last night."  
"I know and we're behind as it is."

"It's just one night Dean give it a rest we'll do one tomorrow."

"Nah, we need to do one tonight."

I look to Bella in a hint and shake my head. She's new to this we can't just be doing this every damn day. Dean's phone cell rings and he answers.

"Yello."

"Yeah…"

"That's good news isn't it?"

Dean looks to Bella then to me a certain way.

"Yes sir."

"I will…"

He hangs up looking bleak.

He runs his hands through his hair and continues to look at Bella a way that unnerves me.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey cupcake."

She turns to Dean.

"Just wanted you to know they managed to get your mom out of hell."

Bella shoots up.

"But it's not what you think hun… They couldn't get her out back here… She's in heaven."

Bella nods but looks broken.

"Look at like this. She's not suffering and far better off."

"How did they?"

"They wouldn't tell me."

But there was more to this. Dean looked as if he was about to flip his lid. Bella says nothing but heads to the bathroom and locks the door. I sigh in thought. Man…

"Sammy…"

The way he says this sends me chills.

"There were more special children out there…"

I rear my head back.

"1987…" He looks to the bathroom.

I leap off the bed.

"Don't you fucking tell me that!"

"That's what the deal was Renee was making a deal to cancel out another deal."

"Dean! No I'm not listening to this its bullshit!"

"Renee had done like our mother… she made a deal to save Charlie and once she saw Azazel

over Bella's crib she made another deal but this was after Bella had already consumed the blood. Charlie is fearful that now that Renee is out of Hell the deal might be canceled…"

"Why would he need more children why her! Wasn't 1983 enough?!"

"Shh…" Dean warns as we hear the bathroom door unlock.

I felt like I couldn't breathe… Please not her…

"Sammy?"

I force a smile.

"I got to get some ice for the room." I say and rise from the bed.

"Um ok."

I make my way out of the hotel and make my way down and upchuck into a nearby dumpster.

Please God don't let it still be in her system don't make this cancel what Renee did out for her… I grip the edges. Not her… Not my Bella. I wipe my eyes and hear someone behind me and turn to see Bella. Shit…

"Sammy what's wrong?" She's holding the ice container I forgot to get.

"Is this about my mom?"

I say nothing I just pull her in and kiss the top of her head. I prayed I was freaking out for nothing. I can't imagine her going through what I did and still am… But I grow more ill when I think about it… he wanted someone to lead his army… That never took place it was supposed to be me or Jake… But Azazel's dead now… So she should be ok she has to be. He must've planned to live long enough to send another group through the bastard. He wanted another army and her?

I feel her hands along my back and she lays her head against it wrapping her arms around my waist and I wrap my hands around hers.

"Honestly it maybe for the best. She wouldn't have been the same and she deserved some peace." She says and I feel her drop her hands.

This was too much… Renee… and now this new knowledge. I look over to see her sitting at the curb of the hotel. Her face buried into her hands. I place the ice container down and sit beside her I put my arm around her. She breaks down into uncontrollable sobs.

"I spent all these years knowing she was dead but just never knew. I never knew… I should be happy and relieved but part of me is pissed. I'm pissed off Sammy. You know the last conversation I had with my mother was me acting like a brat because of something I wanted I can't even remember what it was anymore but I whined and bitched because she wouldn't buy it for me. I wouldn't talk to her Sammy I ignored her for three days being a bitch about it. For three days I didn't talk to my mother over something so stupid. I come home and she's not there. And I never saw her again and never will. That's why I hate when people spend too much money on me or outrageous gifts or material things I don't need. I don't deserve it and I didn't need whatever the hell it was I threw a fit over. Yet I took it out on her like it was my fucking deathbed and then I lose her forever. I'll never get her back. I'll never have the chance to hug her tell her I'm sorry. That was it and I blew it. I loved her so much but never showed her."

"That's not true Bells I remember how you were with Renee you can't count that one little fight. She knew you loved her just as she loved you."

"But it was the last thing Sammy!"

"That happens I doubt your mom is or was thinking about that and just because she isn't physically here doesn't mean she's not here watching over you. I'm sure she'd think you're making way to big a deal about that day. She'd want you to be happy and forgive yourself. Jesus Bella you were just a kid you were only 12. You were a good kid even Dean and I saw it. Hell dad wouldn't shut up about you."

She breaks into a soft tearful smile.

"I love you Bells hun and I'm always here for you."

"I love you too Sammy."

"Why don't you get inside? I'll go get us some ice. Maybe we can go have a few drinks and go eat somewhere after a while."

Bellapov

"Dean?"

He looks up from something he was jotting down.

"What's up cupcake?"

"My dad was ok right?"

"Yes he's fine. He was heading back home."

"How do you think they got my mom out?"

"I'm not sure to be honest I'm not sure if they even knew for sure. All that matters is she's out cupcake."

I nod but felt queasy.

"Hey…" He takes out his wallet and pulls out a picture.

"You keep it."

I narrow my eyes and see a picture of me and mom in our Easter dresses.

"I think you were eight."

"You kept this in your wallet?"

"You were my cupcake of course I did." He winks.

"That's like the sweetest thing."

"Don't look through Sammy's you'd think he was stalking you. I think he has damn near very picture of you from birth up."

I smile but wipe a few more tears off my face. Dean raises up and kisses my forehead then heads to the bathroom. I lay down on the bed looking to the comes in with the ice and places it in the cooler.

"Is it true you got all my pictures from like when I was born up?"

I catch him as he's drinking from a soda and he starts to choke back a bit before answering.

"Maybe…"

I laugh. He just smiles and sits down at the table.

"What's that one?"

"One Dean had."

He reaches over and looks at it.

"Photogenic as always." He hands it back as Dean comes out of the bathroom.

"You guys should have seen the log I just dropped."

"DEAN!" Sam scolds and I laugh.

"That's like really gross Dean."

"What it was like record size."

"Jerk quit talking about it."

Dean picks up his phone and then looks to us. He clears his throat raising a brow.

"Hey I got something to take care of. Think you guys can handle doing a few cases alone?"

Sam shrugs.

"Don't see why not."

"Cool. You take care of our girl Sam." Sam nods looking to me then back to Dean.

"Everything ok Dean?"

"Yep just got something I gotta do."

He tosses Sam the keys.

"Just call and let me know where you two head off to so I can catch up with you later."

"How are you going to get around Dean?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you two later."

He says packing up his bag.

Sammy and I look to each other curiously as he heads out.

"Let's go grab bite to eat baby."

I nod and take Sam's hand as we head out.

We get in the car and he turns on the radio. A Papa Roach song is playing but I swear Sam looks distracted about something I'm sure he was upset about my mother as well but there seemed to me something else. I just couldn't get a read on him.

"Are you sure you're ok Sammy?"

"I'm fine hun."

He pulls into a restaurant and we head inside. We have a few drinks before our meal but naturally Sam can hold his liquor better than me as I'm already tipsy. He starts laughing as we raise to leave and puts his arm around me.

"Easy now."

We get in the car and I lean into him as he's driving. I teasingly rub my hands along him.

"Whoa…" He chuckles softly.

"If you wanna play all you have to do is say so."

I lean into his ear.  
"I wanna play."

His eyes widen a bit and he finds a secluded area to park in. I laugh as he undoes his seat belt and immediately crawls over me. He surprises me by ripping my buttoned blouse open and he unclasp my bra. I arch my back feeling him lick along my breast and teasing running his and along my panties through my pants that he's unfastened. He works his way back up kissing me and rubbing himself against me so I can feel his excitement. I bite my lower lip and grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"Fuck me Sammy."

He grins and tosses his shirt off and yanks my pants off. Before I can blink he's already inside kissing and playfully nipping at me as he thrust about. We were about to ruin Dean's precious Impala but neither of us cared.

"God I can feel you…" He moans as I continue to orgasm.

I gasp out in pleasure as he gets off.

Both our eyes widen though as we raise up and see a cop car behind us.

"Shit…" Sam says but is laughing a little.

I blush and hurriedly try to fix my shirt that he'd ripped.

"Here…" Sam says handing me his as a cop makes his way over.

He flashes his flashlight right in my face.

"What do you two have going on here?"

We both laugh nervously.

"Well Bella hun would you like to explain?" Sam teases…


	15. Charlie

Chapter 15 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"I can't believe you got ticketed."

"Better than us getting arrested, besides totally worth it." He says tossing the ticket on the table.

"Ugh I feel so awful. I'll pay for it Sammy it's my fault really."

"How's it your fault?"

"I seduced you remember?"

"Hmmm yes you did… very well I might add. Like I said worth it and I'm paying for the ticket. Or not…" He smiles and rips it up.

I laugh forgetting how much of con's these two boys are.

"You're bad you know that?"

"Am I now?"

I nod and head towards the bathroom to take a shower. I start the shower and turn to see Sam taking his shirt off.

"By all means…"

He shrugs and laughs.

"Better enjoy the privacy while we can." He hints.

I get undressed and start to rinse off as Sam joins me and wraps his arms around my waist. The water runs along us and he's kissing along my neckline and shoulders. This is certainly something I'd never actually dreamed I had this only existed in my wildest fantasies it felt so surreal. I turn around wrapping my arms around his neck I feel his hands work down my back and I softly laugh as he places them on my rear.

He releases me and starts to wash his hair. I can't stop the smile on my face though as I look to him. He grins and looks down to see what I'm looking at.

"Can't keep him down I'm afraid especially if you're in the room."

Once we're done showering I brush my hair and Sam's in bed with his laptop.

"I'll let you pick the case."

"Goody…"

He laughs as I scoot in beside him. I scroll through reading what he's typed down and what each of them consist of but I start laughing as I look over and see the favorites list. I knew it wasn't Sammy's it was so Dean.

"So busty Asians?"

Sammy's eyes widen.

"Damn it Dean…" He mutters.

He hurriedly deletes it off the favorites list.

"Sorry…"

"Don't it's funny I knew it was Dean. Now he's going to cry though when he logs back on and can't find it."  
"Good he needs to find a real girlfriend anyhow."

I finally find one and picked it because it involves children and that would be a top priority.

"So that's the one?"

"Yep."

He nods and starts typing something else down as I lean over and grab the rest of the covers pulling them over me. I look back over to see _goodnight Bells, love you… _I smile and lean over and peck him on the lips.

"Love you too Sammy."

He winks and shuts down the laptop and leans over placing it on the night table.

* * *

Deanpov

I grab hold of him as he comes out of the bar and swing as many punches as I can in his face. I then grab him by the collar and shove him into the alley I drag him by the hair. I shove him towards Charlie. Charlie nods and heaves him into the truck.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"What am I not going to do to him?"

Charlie slams the door.

"So what did you really come here for son?"

I sigh.

"You knew I was going to handle that."

"I know I just wanted a little taste."

Charlie nods.

"Well before you leave town call me maybe we'll have a beer or something."  
"Sounds good sir."

"How's my little girl doing?"

"She's doing great Charlie… You'd be proud. That's one tough girl you got there."

He nods but with a slight smile.

"So she already had her first case?"

"Yep and it's a good thing we had her there. She actually solved this one before us."

"Is that so?"

I nod.

"Hm…"

Jesse starts yelling in the truck.

"Shut up!" Charlie snaps as he folds his arms looking over at me leaning against the passenger door.

"Sam treating her ok?"

"We both know he is Charlie. Sammy will always take care of Bella."

Charlie presses his lips together and nods one last time…

Charlie gets in the truck and I hear Jessie holler out and I laugh as Charlie cold cocks him. I can't believe they let the son of a bitch out. Sam would have killed him before Charlie even had a chance. I look around this small town and knew why I was really here. I wanted to hash this out with Charlie and figure out everything that was really going on. How we could help Bella if problems happen to occur. I remembered what happened with Sammy we can't let Bella go through that and it would kill my brother to have to watch her suffer what he did. I knock on his window before he leaves. "How bout we have that beer tonight when you're done handling shit for brains." He nods.

"Need a place to stay?"

I shrug.

"Why don't you hop on in son…"

I scratch the back of my neck for a moment.

"Eh, why not."

I hop in the back as the little shit is up front with Charlie but out cold.

Charlie drives over to this storage unit type thing and parks.

"Wait here gotta dump the trash."

Holy hell Charlie is John! I think as he drags Jesse out of. I wondered where he was taking him or what he was doing. All I knew for sure was this was a dead man walking. If it was one thing I knew and that was no one ever messes with Charlie's Swan's little girl he will fuck you up. Hell as much as he loves Sam he'd kill him if he ever hurt Bella.

Charlie eventually returns as he climbs back inside. He doesn't say a word and I'm not near dumb enough to comment or ask no matter how curious I was. He pulls into a bar. Once we get inside we have a couple beers and start talking.

"I'm guessing you really came all this way back to discuss my daughter?"

I nod.

He clears his throat and nods.

"I've seen firsthand what this blood does when activated Charlie…"

"But you killed the bastard right?"

I nod and take a plunge off my beer.

"So here's to hoping we have nothing to worry about."

"But if we do Charlie?" The look on his face told me he knew where I was going with this.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes…"

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of pulling a Renee'?"

He sighs.

"It's just a never ending cycle isn't it?"

"That'd be my last resort son but yes I would for her. She's all I got."

"Jesus Charlie…"

"It is what it is son. But like I said that would be a last resort and I'd do whatever I could first. However I'm telling you now boy if it ever came down to that you better keep your damn mouth shut."

"God damn Charlie."

He shrugs and orders another round.

"So who yanked Renee out Charlie?"

"I've not a damn clue son. Trust me I've been wracking my brain left and right trying to figure this out. Whatever it was barely beat us there. "

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"So close son I was so close to getting that woman back."

He leans back shaking his head.

"I thought I was finally getting Bella's mother back that…"

I swallow back on this polishing off my beer as I see the hint of tears in this man's face and he's not one to ever fucking cry I think I've seen this man cry twice in his life. When Renee died and when Bella was born.

"The way I keep seeing it son is if I lose that little girl there's nothing left for me. I lost Renee and John. Besides you boys and Bobby" … He shakes his head. "I know I've been a fuck up of a father I know that and I've hurt that girl repeatedly and she pretty much raised herself after her mother died. But I love her more than anything on this God forsaken earth. Therefore it'll take the devil himself to try and pry that girl away from me."

If only Bella could hear this I find myself thinking. She'd not a clue I think about the way her old man really felt about her. So many fucking times this was Sam and I towards the end before John died Sam didn't believe our father really loved him and I'd swear at times I see that in our Bella's face. She questions her father's feelings and wonders if he's just made of fucking stone. The way we always thought of John until later on when we learned the truth behind it all. Truth was John felt the same way about us. Hunting just does something to you… At times you don't even realize it until you're knee deep and towards the end of that rope. John and Charlie both were stubborn sons of bitches and unfortunately I knew Sam and I were going down that path as well. But sometimes that's what it takes to survive.

This man talks tonight more than he's ever talked to me. He talks about Renee, Bella, John and Bobby. He even admits to me that he's actually glad that his daughter ended up with someone like my brother and how he knew Sam would do anything for her. We both knew as well considering the life we all live Bella was in better hands with a hunter rather than an average Joe. Especially, considering the bloodline within her. My brother was the one person on this entire planet that if it were ever activated he could walk her through this and help her. He'd seen it all and lived it and hell he still goes through some of the issues. He's just learned to push it away. I just pray that we've nothing to concern ourselves with. We sober up a bit with some darts and pool before heading to the house.


	16. And It Begins

Chapter 16 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please…**

Sammypov

"Hey…"

"Come on Bells baby…"

She gasps out and looks to me covered in sweat.

"Damn are you coming down with something?"

I hop up and get her a wet wash cloth. She's shaking all over and looking at me strangely.

"Sammy?"

I nod and put my hand to her forehead.

"That's strange."

"What?"

"You don't feel feverish in fact you feel cold."

I put the rag to her forehead and place the covers back over her. She runs a hand along my face as in disbelief it's really me.

"Man Bella hun what on earth were you dreaming about."

"I'm not sure… I mean…"

She sighs and gets out of the bed pacing the room a bit.

"It seemed so real Sammy."

I swallow back in thought. I get up and slowly approach her not sure what to do or what to think. I place my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"It's just a dream Bells." I kiss her neck and she leans back against me.

She nods and turns around placing her arms around my neck and leans into my chest. I hold her for a moment and lead her back in to bed. I grab the wash rag in wipe the rest of the precipitation off her face.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

I half laugh.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

A few hours later the alarm goes off and I reach over and hit it and roll back over. I place my arm around Bella rubbing myself against her in longing and start kissing along her shoulders. She reaches back putting a hand along my cheek. I kiss her hand and position her enough to work myself inside. I can never get over how good she feels. Everything about her is intoxicating from her scent, to her appearance to how she just looks at me even. I continue about cupping her breast in my hands. She moans out and she becomes wetter than hell only egging me on more. I let out a slight growl as I release not realizing I must have been backed up a bit as it feels like I'm not going to stop.

Once I'm done she rolls over and kisses me.

"Feel free to wake me up like that every morning."

I chuckle a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She hops in the shower and my cell rings so I reach over and answer.

"Dean?"

"Yep what you up to bitch?"

"Jerk…"

He laughs a bit.

"Look I might be awhile catching up to you. I got some things I'm still taking care of."

"Where are you Dean?"

"It doesn't matter just take care of Bella."

"Come on Dean just tell me where you are? You'd rip into my ass if I pulled this shit."

He sighs.

"I'm back in Forks."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it I'll explain later."

I sigh irritably.

"So you doing a case?"

"Yep about to leave her after a while."

"You two watch your backs and be careful."

"You too Dean."

"Later bitch."

I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Later jerk…"

Bella steps out in her towel brushing her hair.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Dean he said he needs more time for us to go on without him."

"Is everything ok?"

"Sounds like it."

She nods and bends down reaching for her clothes and I'm enjoying the view.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower and we'll hit somewhere nearby and eat breakfast before we go."

"Ok Sammy."

* * *

Bellapov

Once Sammy's in the shower I get dressed but sit at the table in thought. Last night felt so real. I was sure it was… That dream…

_ I'm laying against Sam's chest his hand running against me. I reach up to kiss him only it's not him. The man smiles as I jump out of bed._

"_What the hell?!" I look around for Sammy._

"_Looking for someone my dear?"_

"_Who the fuck are you where's Sam!"_

"_He's still here don't you worry now."_

_ I reach over and grab my gun._

_ The man sighs. _

"_Now you're upsetting me."_

_ I gasp out as he appears before me._

"_Relax just one little touch is all I need but let's make this special…"_

_ I step back a bit and put my gun to his chest cocking it. He laughs as he leans into me and I fire the gun. He kisses my lips and steps back._

"_Lucky man…" He says and smiles as he begins to look like Sam… I blink my eyes in disbelief._

"_SAMMY!" I scream out as I look and there's a hole in his chest from where I shot him._

"_NO!"_

"_Bella… why…"_

_ He narrows his eyes and puts his hands to the wound and blood is amongst his fingers as he stares at me in disbelief. _

"_Sammy I…" _

_ I rush over to him and he morphs back to this man._

"_Just messing with ya… Your precious Sammy is fine." He points to his head._

"Hey…"

I look back over as Sam's looking to me with his red toothbrush about his mouth.

"You ok there?"

I nod and force a smile.

"I'm fine Sammy just got a bit of a headache."

"You need to eat." He says with a nod and heads back to the bathroom.

We pack it up and head to a cafe that dream still taunting me.

The waitress brings us our drinks. My head fucking hurts like hell to the point I feel nauseas.

"You still have that Tylenol Sammy?"

He nods looking to me concerned.

"Are you sure you can even handle a case today? You're not looking so hot."

"Thanks Sammy…"

He laughs.

"You know what I mean…"

"I'll be fine after I take these and get some food in my system. Besides it's a child Sam it's important."

He nods.

"Not so bad as an agent…" He winks.

I look down to my clothes and smile.

"This is so far removed…" I hint.

"I know trust me it gets some getting used to. I've been a million different things."

"What's the worst one?"

"A clown…"

"A clown?"

"It was a case and we had to do some investigating at a birthday party."

I laugh remembering Sammy despises clowns.

"I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I was. I was scared of my own shadow that day. I didn't dare look in the mirror."

I laugh so hard my ribs hurt and he chuckles.

"You're too cute Sammy."

"Am I?"

"Just a touch."

We finish up and head towards the house the case takes place in…

"Follow my lead."

I nod as Sam fixes his tie and he opens his door.

* * *

(Anonymouspov)

Sam knocks on the door and nods towards Bella. The woman answers the door infant in hand.

"Mrs?" He holds out a hand.

"Veronica Wilson um and you both are?"

Bella and Sam hold out their badges.

"This is Agent Rand and I'm Agent Taylor."

"Oh thank God please come in."

Sam nods and they step inside the brick suburb home.

"We'd another incident last night. I know we should move out but I'm a single mother and.." She quiets down as a little boy enters the room.

Bella looks over and smiles.

"Well hello."

The boy smiles at Bella.

"What's your name hun?"

"Travis and that's my baby brother Mikey."

Bella smiles.

"How old are you Travis?" Sam asks with a warm smile.

"I'm 7."

"Wow you look a lot older than 7." Sam says and Bella smiles.

"You certainly do."

The boy smiles.

"Travis hun these nice people are here to help us…"  
"Are they going to find daddy?"

Bella looks to Sam narrowing her eyes and Sam looks to the mother.

"Single mother right?"

She sighs.

"I might as well be yes… Travis why don't you go to your room."

"But mommy I don't want to…"

Bella offers her hand to the boy.

"Why don't you show me to your room Travis?"

"Really?"

"Yep I bet you have nice room."

Sam nods to Bella approvingly.

The boy anxiously takes Bella's hand. Sam smiles amongst himself as he watches Bella handle Travis. He clears his throat and turns back to the client.

"My husband left while I was still pregnant with this one and never came back."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm still pissed about it to be honest. He didn't even have the balls to warn me or say anything about it. He just left didn't even take his things hell his wallet and keys even his car is still here. I still don't understand I thought we were happy. I thought…"

Sam swallows back as she tears up. Sam looks around to the pictures and how the house was kept. It didn't make sense even to him. The wife herself was pretty looked to be around her early 30s or so blonde. The baby sadly looked to be just a few months old. Sam himself couldn't piece it together why would a guy leave this?

Sam hands her a tissue as she wipes her eyes.

"Thank you."

He nods.

"Did your husband by leave around the time of the incidents?"

"Actually it was when he left they started. Can you show me which rooms seem to have the most activity?"

She nods.

"It seems to happen most in the bedrooms mine, Mikeys and Travis's. Lately to be honest I've been having them stay in my room but it's a bit crowded lately."

"I can understand that. May I have a look around see what I can figure out?"

"Sure…"

"So what exactly took place last night?"

"Well when this first started it wasn't so bad just little noises here and there or a voice or so. I figured to be honest it was just paranoia from being alone since he left but it eventually things started to be out of place or moved around. That too I thought was my imagination until I saw it before my own eyes. This has been going on for about a month or so but it's getting worse as it seems to be affecting Travis the most lately. He too is seeing and hearing things. Last night was the worse. I tried for the first time in awhile to get him to sleep in his own bed again. Only to wake up a couple hours later and he's screaming this horrible shrill of a scream. I rush into the room and see nothing but he tells me about this bright light that was in his closet and this man kept telling him to enter the light."

Sam nods as he makes his way to Travis's room first and Travis is already telling Bella about the closet as he's pointing to it and Bella looks inside.

"He says come with me enter the light …" The boy mocks whatever it was.

Bella looks to Sam alarmed.

"Do you have somewhere to go while we investigate further and see if we can pick up anything else?"

"Um well how much time do you need?"

He looks to Bella.

"Maybe just an hour or two?"

"Um sure I can find somewhere."

She starts to pack up a few of the baby's and Travis's things and Bella helps her. Mrs. Wilson looks to them.

"You both must understand when he left I had no job and I'm running low on my income as is. I've found a part time one but I'm still breastfeeding and…"

"You won't have to leave your home. Don't concern yourself about that Agent Rand and I won't leave until we know you and your family are safe."

She nods.

"Thank you."

Once the mother leaves with the children, Sam takes some equipment out from the Impala and shows Bella how to work an emf scanner.

"Why didn't we use this at the asylum?"

He laughs.

"It's a new toy we forgot we had."

"Oh…"

Bella looks around and Sam having no luck.

"All it's picking up is the natural activity no cold spots nothing."

He looks over at Bella as she's bowed over and leaning against the headboard of the mother's bed.

"Hey are you ok?"

She nods.

"Headaches back that's all."

Sam nods but grows more concerned as she reaches to her temples. She comes to her knees and he already knows and closes his eyes. This can't be happening… not her… He thinks as he makes his way over.

"Sammy… It's not the house… We got to go Sammy."

She forces herself up and takes him by the hand.

"What are you seeing Bella?"

She looks over at him as he opens the door to the Impala.

"Daddy's didn't leave. He was murdered… Sammy he's come back for his family."

Sam's hands shake as he gets behind the wheel.

"Where am I going."  
Jefferson it's a busier street by the park. Sam knows where to go and starts heading that way.

"Faster Sammy."

He nods as his heart races not able to believe she's going through the very thing he did but how? Azazel is no more how is the blood even activated? Whether Renee is out of hell or not this doesn't make sense why would it be activated if there is no need for her? Azazel needs no army or special children if he's no more so how the hell is this happening and are there more?!

Bella opens the door as he comes to a red light.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?!" He yells as he watches her run towards the park.

Sam's eyes widen as he sees the blue ball rolling down the street and Travis chasing after it.

"BELLA!" Sam yells as she darts out in the middle of the road and grabs the boy just before a bus flies by.

"JESUS!" Sam jumps out of the car and rushes over. Seeing the boy in Bella's arms and the mother rushing over.

Bella checks the boy over. Sam runs his hand along his hair losing his mind.

"Oh my God Travis. What were you thinking! And you! You saved his life but how? How did you know how did you get here so fast?" She says to Bella.

Bella looks to Sam just as confused.

"Honestly I don't know. But it isn't the house. We need to talk…" Bella says.

Bella drives the family back to the house and Sam follows in the Impala. They wait for the mother to put the baby down for a nap and has Travis playing in his room.

"It's your husband… It's not the house that's haunted it's your family. In his mind he thinks he's helping by making sure your all together again but the longer he's spirit dwells it becomes more vengeful and angry. At first he sought protection and watched over you but the more time goes by he's desperate for you to join him. He's lonely."  
"That doesn't make sense that's crazy and my husband isn't dead he left us."

Sam looks to the wife then back to Bella.

"There was never a body found…" Sam says in thought and Bella nods.

"Your husband was murdered. He didn't leave you."

"But all his things..."

"Are you ok Ms?" The wife ask as Bella bows over she nods and looks to Sam.

"A white shed… I'm seeing a white shed he walked in on a robbery taking place."

The wife gasps out and looks to the backyard.

Mrs. Wilson starts to rush outside and Sam stops her.

"Wait let me and Agent Rand handle check it out first."

Sam sits the wife down and sees Bella's already outside. Damn it he thinks as he rushes out. He sees Bella leaning over puking by the shed the door open. He smells it before he even gets there.

Shit… He thinks as he rushes over and peeks in. There was hubby alright. Only he'd been there for quit sometime… Sam places his hand on Bella's shoulder and motions for her to go back inside. She nods but hears the screaming from inside the house.

"Go to them I got to burn this now!" Sam yells.

Bella runs fast as she can inside and gasp out as she sees Mikey against the wall.

"NO!" Bella yells and rushes over.

The mother continues to reach for him as he's dragged against the wall up against the ceiling. The baby starts crying and Travis runs in with is teddy bear in hand and drops it screaming.

Sam finds a tank of gasoline and throws down his lit zippo amongst the body.

He hears more screaming from the house and rushes back inside as the body burns. He comes in just in time to see the baby fall from the ceiling into Bella's arms. Bella's eyes close in relief as the baby cries in her arms she holds it close checking Mikey over. The mother holds out her arms and Bella hands the baby over.

"That's twice! You're a damn saint lady."

Once they calm the family down and Sam controls the fire putting it out once the shed burns to the ground. Bella helps the Mrs. Wilson get her children to bed safe and sound.

The wife has a good cry about her husband and they both listen and don't leave until they know she two will be alright. They explain to her that they are all safe now.

She hugs them both thanking them yet again.

Bella and Sam get in the Impala and Sam looks over gravely at Bella as he's near the hotel they'll be checking into tonight.

"We need to talk…" He says feeling as though his hearts shattered into a million pieces.


	17. Good Ole Lu

Sammypov

I walk her into the hotel and shut the door locking everything up tight as I sit next to her and look her in the eyes as I tell her about Azazel and what I went through and about the other children. I then drop the bomb on her when I'm finished and tell her the truth about her mother and the deal she made and how she made yet another deal with Azazel to protect her. I explain about how she'd already consumed the blood before the deal was made that it was just never activated. I tell her Charlie's theory aka fear and how I think it's coming true as I see all the signs.

She says nothing she pulls away from me goes to the fridge and grabs a beer popping it open. I watch as she downs half of it and sits at the table as if in thought about everything. But her hands shake around the bottle. I pinch the bridge of my nose and lean over placing my elbows on my knees.

"But he's dead…" She says in thought.

I nod and raise up. I grab myself a beer and sit across from her on the table.

"What about dreams Sammy…"

I narrow my eyes.

"Dreams?"

"Did he affect your dreams?"

"He can and yes sometimes I'd dream certain things but it was more mind related than anything like what you experienced today."

"What does he look like?"

"You would know if you ever saw him but like I said he's gone. He's got yellow eyes a dead giveaway."

She shakes her head.

"That's not who I saw."

"What do you mean hun?"

"I've been having these dreams they seem so real. But the man in them doesn't have yellow eyes. They're blue actually he's got blondish hair…"

I cock a brow.

"Doesn't ring a bell. What are these dreams about?"

She looks to me a certain way.

"This man is you… but yet he's not its confusing Sammy."  
"Me?"

She nods.

"Sometimes you're holding me or something and I look up and it's him. But he taunts me and switches between."

"What exactly are you saying?"

Sigh sighs and downs the rest of her beer.

"Like the other day I dreamed you were holding me. I look up and it was no longer you but this other man. He kissed me and said something about _"Relax just one little touch is all I need but let's make this special…"_ don't you think it irony this all started after that dream?"

Ok now I feel incredibly ill. I raise up and get us both another beer.

"Thanks." She says as I open it and hand it over.

"So some other guy is kissing you in your dreams?"

"Yeah but he's you."

"I'm not blonde last time I checked."

She sighs.

"He's within you or something I don't understand it myself but it's like you're the same person sometimes only not. He uses your body. Hell I don't know Sammy it's confusing. Believe me there's only one man I want to kissing me."

"I know Bells and you can't control your dreams."

"Maybe we really have nothing to worry about Sammy this Azazel guy is dead the other is just silly nightmares. Maybe this was just simply activated because of my mother's release. It might just have to be something I have to deal with."

"It shouldn't be something you have to deal with."  
"But you did and you still do sometimes Sammy. I have you to help me through this. You already know what to expect and how to control it. You can walk me through this and we'll both be ok."

I knew it wasn't going to be that simple I knew deep down there was a whole lot more to this. I also couldn't believe how she was taking this shouldn't she be freaking the fuck out? Is she really that desensitized now? She raises up and sits in my lap. I bring her into my chest wrapping my arms around her. She wraps an arm around my neck and we start kissing. I throb against her as she moves around in my lap. I knew now what she was doing. It was bothering her she was scared shitless like I was… But there was nothing either of us could do not at the moment other than wait it out and see. I knew because even while were going about this I see a few tears streaming from her eyes. I go to back off but she shakes her head giving me a pleading look.

I nod and wrap my arms around her carrying her to the bed. I throw off my shirt. Tonight was about her I think as I slide her shoes and socks off and her panties and panties. I waste no more time as I began to lick somewhere giving her an all new sensation. She tasted so good I didn't want to stop. She calls out my name and I feel her fingers running through the locks of my hair and that only makes me harder. But I focus on her I wanted her to forget everything tonight. I wanted her to feel good and make her pass out with pure ecstasy. I go until she begs for me…

"Please Sammy…" I grin in spite myself as I see how wet she is and how we've managed to ruin this bed.

Her hips do this moving about thing that's sexy as hell. I lean into her ear just to taunt her once more as I whisper.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Don't tease Sammy!" She hisses.

I smile and kiss her lips and tease her some more rubbing my hard on against her wetness.

"Sammy…" She whimpers clawing at my back.

She gasp out as I finally thrust into her with everything I got. I feel hear release on me yet again.

"Fuck…" I mutter out and pound away even harder.

I lock into her lips once more as I fill her up with everything I have left. I stay inside her but roll her over me and place her head on my chest, where she soon passes out. I reach over pulling the comforter over us and kiss the top of her head. Even though I know she's out cold I whisper.

"I love you" and wrap my arms back around her and it's not long that I too fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Bellapov

I run my hand along his chest and move over laying across his chest.

"Hello Bella…"

I look up.

"Sam?" He winks.

"Guess again."

I jump of the bed and back up.

"And just when I was enjoying myself. I've no one to cuddle with back home."

My heart races and back up to the bag with my gun. But I remember the dream. Sammy's still in there…

"Who are you?"

He smiles and crosses his legs.

"Well I've many names."

"Just the one will suffice…"

Fear courses through me as I look to my Sammy only he's not there at the moment.

"You can call me Lucifer my dear."

I swallow back.

"Where's Sam."

"He's here just taking a nap that's all."

"What are you doing to him!"

"Shh… no need to get all upset now he's perfectly fine I wouldn't hurt him. Well… not much anyhow."

"Get out of his body!"

"Ummm no…"

He smiles.

"I like it in here… it rather suits me that and I'm enjoying his new company. I really must learn to visit during more intimate times."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT OF MY MAN!"

He rises off the bed and makes his way over.

"I don't like your tongue."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need you…" He caresses my cheek through Sammy's body and I feel ill.

"Need me?"

He nods.

"By the way how are the powers?"

I wince.

"That was you?"

"Yep and you're welcome."

"I don't want it!"

"A bit too late I'm afraid."

"Please just tell me what's going on! What do you want from Sammy and from me?!"

"Well when you ask like that… But that's for another day right now all I need is something from you."

"Why would I do something for the fucking devil?"

"Because you happen to love your precious Sammy and Dean and you would do anything to protect them wouldn't you?"

"No! Don't you dare do this! You're not doing to this to me or to them whatever it is you want you can go fuck yourself!"

He smiles.

"Oh I'm not going to make you do anything. It will be at your own free will. Eventually you will cave. You will see what I've to offer and recognize just who it is you are and what you're willing to do to keep your boys rockin' so to speak. And then there's daddy… Oh and by the way. How is mommy dearest?"

I slap him and recoil realizing I just slapped Sam. He laughs.

"Careful my dear if you harm me you're harming him as well."

I'm backed into a corner with nowhere else to go and I know I can't hurt him without hurting Sammy.

"Please… just stop this."

"All within time love."

He goes and lays back down on the bed. I quickly grab my gun. I swallow back and watch as Sammy comes too.

"Um Bells?"

I nod but continue to watch him and look around the room. Sammy makes a hand lowering position and his eyes are widened.

"Mind telling me why you're aiming a gun at me?"

I look down and gasp out as I drop it to the floor.

"Sammy?"

I can't even talk. He rubs his face.

"Man what the hell." He gets up and looks in the mirror.

"Bells did you slap me? While I was sleeping?!"


	18. Bad Sammy

Chapter 18 (Don't own shit naturally wish I owned the Winchesters but I do not…) **Please read and send your love thanks…**

Sammypov

"Sammy?"

She rushes up to me looking as though she's about to have a meltdown.

"Sammy baby I'm so sorry I…"  
She's never called me that and the fear in her eyes is unreal.  
"What happened Bells?"

She wraps her arms around me.

"There's something wrong with me. I'm seeing and hearing things."

"Shh… Bells hun you need to calm down now breath…"

I was afraid she was about to pass out. Her entire body shakes.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm talking to Lucifer now?"

Um what?

"You mean in your dreams?"

"Hell Sammy I don't know what's real or not anymore. This time he was using your body still but he still looked like you. "

"Are you saying that the blond guy you've been dreaming about is Satan?!"

She winces as I say this and sighs.

"Yes…"

I drop my hold on her placing her down on the bed.

"What the hell is going on Bells!"

She looks to the floor.

"Why the fuck are you dreaming about him!? And you let him kiss you?! Do you realize how insane this sounds?!"

Her jaw drops.

"I don't get what's going on this isn't Azazel this is something else! You need to realize Bells that this isn't real. This Lucifer crap you're seeing or dreaming about it's just not real."

"But Sammy…"

"No! You need to listen to me! Come on Bells you were aiming a damn gun at me! And this?" I point to my face.

"You need to realize what's real and what's not!"

"It was real he was right here! He admitted that he's the one that activated Azazel's blood!"

"Bells baby what reason would Satan of all things have to come and start messing with you?"  
"Hell I don't know Sammy! My mom was in Hell so at this point anything's possible! YOU JERK!"

I close my eyes and she storms out the hotel. I call Dean not knowing what else to do.

"Yello…"

"Hey…"

"What up Sam?"

"How far off are you?"

"Eh, maybe a day or so."

I sigh in thought.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I'm afraid Charlie's fears were dead on…"

"SHIT! Please tell me you're kidding."

"Wish I could but it's far worse than what we all imagined and I just fucked up Dean."

"How'd you fuck up?"

"I freaked out on her lost my cool and pretty much told her she was crazy without so much as saying it. I didn't even mean any of it I was just caught off-guard by everything she was telling me."  
"And what was she telling you exactly."

"That she's kissing fucking Lucifer in her dreams… You know everyday normal crap."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh it gets better…"

"I've a feeling it really doesn't Sam."

"She swears up and down I'm Lucifer or that he's somehow using me to get to her. One moment he's this blond with blue eyes the next he's me."

"You?"

"Yes she makes it sound as if he's channeling my body or something trippy like that."  
"What'd you say when she told you all this."

"That's just it Dean I woke up and she was holding a damn gun aiming it at me and I have a pretty good handmark on my face where apparently she smacked the hell out of me in my sleep."

"JESUS!"

"So I freaked out on her when she said it was Lucifer. "

"Let me guess you didn't believe her and told her that you didn't."

"Basically I'm such an ass Dean fuck."

"Yeah you are damn it Sam you know through everything we face and do that isn't that far of a stretch and even if it isn't ole Lu she still needs our help. You've been one of those children Sam you know better now you go to that girl you do some serious sucking up and you believe in her even if you don't! Get my drift. Leah and I are on our way we won't stop for anything else you hear me?"

"Yes."

"She needs you Sam you need to keep in mind what it's like what you went through. But Sam watch your back as well."

"I know Dean. I knew the moment the words left my lips I'd seriously done wrong but I was in shock so to speak."

Dean sighs.

"Call me if you need anything."

"OK."

Once I hang up with him I make my way out she's leaning against the trunk of the Impala with her back turned to me. I carefully approach her and lean against the car as well I nudge her with my elbow gently.

"I'm sorry hun… I reacted wrongly and I know I did."

"It's fine I already know I'm insane you just clarified it was all."

"Come on Bells I didn't mean what I said you just threw me off was all."

"I threw you off? How thrown off do you think I am about all this!"

"I know… God I'm so sorry. I'm such a prick!"

"Yeah you are!" She says but a smile breaks along her face and one forms along mine as well.

I grab her arm and pull her over towards me I wrap my arms around her.

"Well get through this together ok. You're not alone."

"I can't hurt him without hurting you…" She says running a hand along the handmark.

I nod not sure what to say to that.

"Dean's on his way…"

She nods against my chest.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

"For?"

"Being an insane girlfriend."

I half laugh.

"Baby, you're speaking to the choir if anything we just mesh that much better together." And that was true if anyone understood where she was coming from on this it would be me.

I've always felt out of place. Like a freak. Like I don't belong here. Thus making the things I said and how I reacted in that hotel that much worse. I was a fucking hypocrite if anything. I hold her tighter realizing truly just how bad I'd hurt her and how I can't ever do that again. I must never doubt her word if she says Lucifer is visiting then that's what it is or something along those lines to make her think just so. But whatever it was I was going to be there for her and help her fight this. I'd never turn my back on her even if she ends up killing me after all this craziness.  
"I love you Bells."

"I love you too."

I look over to the pool.

"Whaddya say to a swim and we go grab something to eat. We'll do a case tomorrow morning today's just a lazy day."

"Lazy day?"

I nod but give her that mischievous grin and whisper in her ear.

"Listen here Bells, I wanna fuck you in that pool."

She bites her lower lip and a smirk forms on her face.

"Is that so?"

"Desperately."

I press myself against her letting her know just how badly I did.

And yes this is the life of a hunter. If we let these things take over it'd control our lives. Dean and I knew that for certain and Bells was learning. Sometimes even in the most stressful of situations you got to push it all back temporarily and try to live a normal life even if it's just for a few minutes to an hour or so. That's what I wanted to show Bells. I wanted her to know that even through all this I still love her and want her and we can still be ourselves through whatever we face.


	19. By The Hair Of Dean

Chapter 19 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Sammypov

"Sammy…" I feel something soft against my face but tiredly roll over.

"Sammy…" I hear her say softly again only she's gigglying. I grin but keep my eyes closed.

The bed starts shaking and I cock one eye open as she's in her tank top and shorts bobbing up and down on her knees making the bed shake. I laugh and tiredly rub my eyes.

"Get over here crazy girl."

I reach over and pull her against me kissing the top of her head. I playfully pop her on the rear.

"So what case are we doing today?" She ask as I run my hands along her back.

"Hmm there's a couple I'll go over with you we we'll be driving a little bit. But Dean will be catching up to us soon enough."

She laughs against my chest about something.

"What is it hun?"

"Why can't Dean ever be a good boy like you?"

"A good boy huh?"

She bites her lower lip.

"Hmmm you must have me mistaken for my twin."

"Twin huh?"

I nod and chuckle a bit.

"Ever a chance you two could be in the same room together."

My eyes widen a bit at this and she blushes with laughter.

"Now who's the naughty one?"

"Like you've never thought of two of me Sammy."

I swallow back on this.

"Never ever…" I lie.

I roll her over forcing her back under the covers with me.

"I'm a perfect gentlemen I never think of such things…"

"Really so that wasn't your playboy I found under the mattress that time I came to visit a few years back."

I laugh.

"Nope I was hiding it for Dean."

"You're a horrible liar." She grins.

"I think what made that day even more awkward was you flipping through it when Dean and I walked in."

That was a sight too. Our Bells flipping through one of my porn mags and she was laying on my bed with her feet kicked out in the air as if it was nothing. I was dying though I felt like such a jerk of all the girls I didn't want seeing that side of me. But I still laugh as I think about it when she looked up to me and smiled and I thought Dean was going to die literally.

"_So Sammy which ones your favorite?"_

My entire face lit up like a Christmas tree as I yanked it away just in time and our father had walked by the room at that point as I hid it behind my back him and Charlie were about to leave on a hunt and that's why Bella was there we were supposed to watch after her which use to happen quite a bit. But as always when Dean or dad told me Bella would be coming I was like a kid at a candy store. She still makes me feel that way that happy anxious feeling of just being in her presence. Only now it's much more meaningful because she really is my girl.

"_You boys take care of Bella I'm not sure how long Charlie and I will be."_

We both nod. Dean would take care of me and I'd be taking care of Bella and there were times Dean got tired of us so he'd go off to another room or even hit the pool. I don't know something about the two of us we just meshed when we did get together we were inseparable.

Bella giggles shaking her head.

"I couldn't help myself I was curious and I wanted to know what kind of girls you were into."

I felt myself blush as she says this.

"You're a very strange girl."

"But you'd have me no other way."

"Very true… but there is only one girl I'm into…"

She bites her lower lip again doing that shy cutesy thing I've always loved. I bring her to my lips as we both lay on our sides facing the other. My hand running along down her gray pajama shorts. She starts rubbing her hand against my boxers. This girl drove me freaking crazy but I loved every minute of it. I throb against her hand and continue to kiss her. I feel her bare hand on it now and moan out as she strokes back and forth.

"Evil vixen." I mumble and she softly laughs.

I couldn't wait any longer and I was also still thinking about the pool and how hot that was last night. There was no one there so we were at our free will to do what we wanted. We got pretty adventurous. I pump myself in and out of her as I think about this and feel along her breast. It doesn't take either of us long to get off we were so pimped up. She was already drenched by the time I entered her and she only seemed to continue to pour against me. Once I give my finishing thrust we're both covered in sweat. I look to her admiring each sexy drop especially the ones that ran down her breast. Damn…

She pecks me on the lips after a while and heads to the shower. I reach over for my laptop and start to go over something's and see what I think we needed to go for first.

* * *

Bellapov

I come out of the bathroom and see Sammy on his laptop. He looks over and smiles and I smile in return as I dry my hair. I drop my towel that's around me and grab my clothes to start getting ready.

"Hmmm."

I turn with a smile but it quickly turns to a frown as I know something's amiss. Something in his eyes as he stares at me. I quickly lean down to grab my towel.

"No, no… Leave it."

He smiles and places down Sammy's laptop. My heart races.

"Please just stop this!"

"Relax I'm just looking I'm not going to touch Sammy's precious girl or at least not in other manners. That would rather put a damper on our soon to be relationship if I hurt you or Dean.

He appears before me once again in Sammy's body.

"Leave him alone."

He shrugs and caresses my cheek looking me over.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm sure he sure knows how to pick them now. I must say I'm quite jealous."

I close my eyes fear coursing over me.

"Please…"

"And a beggar at that!

He runs a hand along one of my breast. Ok this is bullshit.

"Get your damn hand off me I don't care if you're in his body or not you can't touch me like that only he can!" I knock his hand off me.

"SAMMY GET YOUR ASS BACK OUT HERE!" I demand looking in his eyes.

He laughs.

"You think it's that easy? Think he'll be able to push past me? You my dear need to relax I just came for a visit."  
I shove against his chest.

"SAMMY! KNOCK IT OFF! MAKE THAT SON OF A BITCH LEAVE!"

He tilts his head as if shaking something off.

"Now you're making me mad I was trying to play fair. I do not wish to cause harm but will if I must!" He smacks me across the face and I smile because I realize it's working Sammy must be able to hear me.

"Come on Sammy! Come back to me."

Lucifer pins me against the wall clasping his hands around my throat I put my hands around his wrists.

"You said you couldn't hurt me. He'll know you did!"  
"I did not lie about that. I never lie when I meant I could not hurt you I meant I could not take your life. But I can and will teach you a lesson that never hurts! I'm not one to be tested or pushed around!" He hisses.

"SAMMY PLEASE!" I plead as he starts to choke me.

There's a knock on the door at that point.

"You ok in there cupcake." Thank God… I go to answer but can't as the clasp becomes tighter.

"Sammy…"I force out with a whimper…

His eyes seem different suddenly and he narrows his eyes looking to me then to his hand as Dean bust down the door. He dives into Sammy and I hit the floor. I try to catch my breath as I'm wheezing. Dean picks him up by the collar.

"Dean stop it's Sammy it's not him anymore."

Dean looks to me then to Sam. Dean tosses me a robe.

I blush realizing I'm still naked. I thought of Dean like my brother so that felt very weird.

"Thank you." I say placing the robe on.

Sammy continues to stare upon me in disbelief not blinking.

"Sammy…" I say softly.

He then looks to my throat and then to his hands.

"Don't do it Sammy it wasn't you!" I say not wanting him to blame himself.

Dean helps him up and Sammy starts to do this pacing thing and running his hands through his hair. He pauses at one point and looks back over.

"I hurt you! I hurt her Dean! I was fucking choking her!"

"It wasn't you it was Lucifer!"

Dean sighs looking off and on to us both.

"What the hell is going on here?" He says but not really asking either of us as he looks around the room.

"Did I do that too?!" He says looking to my cheek.

"IT WASN'T YOU SAMMY!"

"Hell good thing I sped over here and didn't get a hotel last night after all!" Dean says still startled by what he walked in on.

"I'm so sorry baby I…"

"Come on Sammy." Dean says sitting him on the edge of the bed.

"Dean please make him understand it wasn't him!" I plead with tears in my eyes as Sammy truly looks like he's about to end himself.

"You hear cupcake and you listen to her! This wasn't you Sam we all know that. You'd never hurt that girl anyone in their right mind knows you'd never ever lay a harmful hand on her."

He nods but the tears come and I rush over to him.

"Sammy…"

He wipes his face as I lean his head against my chest. His arms wrap around me.

"Bells…"He says still broken.

Dean sighs and kisses the top of my head as he passes by and heads into the bathroom. He returns with a towel and places some ice inside it handing to me. I nod and place it on my face.

"I don't even know what was going on I still thought I was on my laptop. I thought maybe I'd fallen asleep. That's what it felt like. I was hearing you call me but I couldn't' wake up. It was this odd sensation pushing on me and I felt so tired I couldn't wake. I'm so sorry Bells I should have believed you I should have done something! I believed you that something was going on but Lucifer channeling me so to speak it just sounded…"

I half laugh as I finally pull away from him.

"Insane?"  
He sighs.

"I think it's time we called pops cupcake he needs to know what's going on."

"Ugh Dean please."

"I love you darling but if you don't listen to me on this you're going to see a much different side of Dean one you won't like. I've been doing this longer than anyone in this room I know what I'm doing. Call your father and I'm calling Bobby. We got to find out now to nip this in the butt so to speak before you or Sam ends up dead. Sam and I both look to one another and grimace.

"Dean…"

"Yes?""

"You can't hurt him without hurting Sammy…"

Dean sighs.

"Good to know good thing I didn't shoot you full of lead huh little bro?"


	20. God's Will

Chapter 20 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review…**

Deanpov

"So what's the plan?"  
Sam asks as he comes back out.

"Well you and Bella already have this lined up so we have to tend to that first in the meantime we make sure ole Lu doesn't channel you or whatever the hell you two got going here. We need to keep an eye on Bella with her creepy voodoo crap and…"  
"Come on Dean don't say that it's not her fault."

"I know it isn't Sam I didn't mean it like that and you know that."

He nods and sits at the end of his bed slipping his shirt over his head. I take notice his hands are still shaking.

"You're both going to be ok. We'll get you both back to normal and you two will be all lovey dovey once again."

"If she can even look at me the same after this."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Oh come on Dean he's using my body to hurt her and scare the shit out of her! Honestly I'm afraid to even have sex with her now what if he pops up during that?!"

I wince as I'd not even thought about that myself.

"See?! I don't want some other guy especially Lucifer fucking my girl! Hell raping to be more like it." As he says this I swear his entire body went green and he grabbed at his gut.

He falls back on his bed and covers his face with his hands.

"This isn't happening this just can't be."

I turn and Sam rises as the door opens and the Bella comes back inside. Bella's eyes are red and swollen she looks to no one she goes to the bathroom and we hear the sink turn on.

"Until we get this sorted out I think the three of us better share a hotel no matter how cramped it gets. You and Bella need some major supervision. You need to make her call her father when we get back from this case tonight. He and Bobby need to know what's going on. You two need all the help you can get especially if you're dealing with the owner of Hell himself."

Cupcake comes back out of the bathroom and plants herself in Sam's lap pecking his lips. I grin Sam's way knowing there's nothing that could make this girl stop her feelings for my brother. She's sold. But we both grimace at the marks still upon her neck and face. Seems ole Lu and I are going to have to have a few choice of words…

* * *

Sammypov

"So what's this case you two got going it's not even listed in the ones we already have."

"It's something Bella and I had discussed actually about all the missing teenagers here in this national park. We've seen missing pictures all over town Dean all around the same age. There's a couple of pictures hung up here actually I figured we'd take you to have a look before we left."

"So a milk carton case?"

I shrug. Dean sighs as if annoyed.

"What you don't think this is something to look into?"

"I have you two pick out a case and you pick out something that's probably nothing. There's missing teenagers everywhere we go Sam we can't just go trying to scope them out. We need to focus on what we got going on already and get Bella to a head doctor. I cut him a go to hell look as she was in the room when he said that and even if she wasn't man that's some bullshit he's such a fucking dick sometimes.

"Watch what you say Dean…" Only further proof of what he thought of me when I was going through this same shit.

Bella says nothing doesn't even look at either of us, I wrap my arms around her tighter but wanted to punch the shit out of my brother.

"Come on Dean we counted altogether about 13 maybe even 14 posters how is that not a case? How is this something we don't look at?"

"That many?"

"Yes Sherlock that many."

"Huh… guess that makes you Watson bitch… Fine where's this stupid park at?"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing I just want to get this bullshit over with so we can get to Bobby's."

"Whatever."

Bella wasn't reacting or saying anything still which rather unnerved me. Another thought occurred to me.  
"Hey how'd you get back anyway if you didn't take the car?"

"Rental." We have to take it back once we go to leave there's a drop off station here for the same company I rented it from.

"Ah…"

Bella raises from my lap and goes and grabs the Tylenol from my bag. I look to Dean and shake my head.

"You ok there cupcake?"

"Just a headache I'll be fine."

"I guess we need to load up then and hit the road."

I nod and help Dean pack it up. But I also grimace in thought as to what finally got my headaches to stop and if she was already getting them this bad… Damn it… I notice her hand shaking a bit as she grabs her purse and one of her bags.

"I got it." I say taking the bag from her.

She nods and gets inside the car.

"I'll meet you at the rental place first then we'll go on to this park." He hands me the business card to this address for the rental car in which to follow him.

"Ok see ya there."

We drop the car off and I climb in back with Bella as we head on out to this park. We grab our badges just in case we need to fake anyone out to get some information. This is one of those cases where we wing the hell out of it and just try to figure out how to go about it from there. I explain this as we make our way there. I stick Bella's gun in the back of her pants for concealment and we each pocket a flash light even though it's not dark yet. She places her knife in her boot as we look around and decide to hit the Park Rangers office and act like lost talkative tourist see what we can gather. Bella stuffs the copy I made of the lost teenagers in this area in her back pocket. I wink and shut the trunk once we're done.

* * *

(Anonymouspov)

The three of them enter the Ranger's office and see a bulletin of missing pictures some matching the ones Bella had in her pocket. Her and Sam nod to one another in thought. A ranger comes out and Dean starts to question them about good camping sites.

"You're aware this isn't a safe place to be camping?"

Dean plays along.

"Oh wow really? What happened?"

"Where are you folks from?"

"Texas." He lies.

"A ways from home perhaps that's why you didn't know. It seems all the disappearances take place around her or at least that's where the folks of these young kids are saying that they were coming here and never made it home."

"So you've never actually found any bodies?"

"Fraid not which is all the more reason you three have no business coming out here. If you wish to camp if I were you I'd go a few more towns over and just move on."

Bella and Sam turn to the tall, scrawny older man.

"Now you all get on out of here go on now. Go somewhere else for your little party."

"Um yes sir." Sam says as they follow Dean out.

"OK, ok I take it back Sam."

Sam rolls his eyes.

"I told you there was something with this place."

"Look let's make it look like we're leaving and we'll pull on ahead to another side of the camp see what we can find. Maybe someone else is out here we can talk to or we can find some sort of clues or evidence."

Dean pulls out but then comes to an open trail leading back towards the area but away from the office. Once he's happy with an area they get back out and each grab their sleeping bags, backpacks and Sam grabs the tent. Bella's reaching to her temples again as Sam and Dean both share the same look of concern as they notice this. But Bella shakes it off and they head on down this trail hoping to find someone to talk to. A couple hours go by and nothing.

"Man its dead here."

"Yep meaning there's certainly a fear spread about this place now."

Bella takes her water out from her bag and sips from it as she looks around.

"Let's go further out." Dean says taking out his compass to make sure they can find the way back when they make their way back.

Sam puts his arm around Bella's waist as they follow Dean down. Dean slaps at a mosquito on his neck.

"Hey Sam hand me that bug spray from your bag."

Sam lets go of Bella's hand and goes to grab the bug spray.

"Hmmm hello…"

Bella and Sam look up and they see a couple of girls swimming in the lake topless. Sam quickly adverts his eyes shaking his head.

"Dean!" Bella snaps.

"What?"

"Don't be a jerk they think they're alone just having a good time you jackass."

He laughs.  
"Easy cupcake."

"Quit staring you perv…"

"Something tells me they know we're here cupcake."  
Bella's jaw drops as the girls wave them over giggling. Dean starts to make his way down meanwhile Sam and Bella share the same look.

"I'm sorry Bells."

She laughs and takes his hand.

"It's ok Sammy not your fault your brother is a tool."

He laughs.

Sam does his best to be respectful and not look as they make their way down and the girls don't even bother with modesty. Bella sighs getting irritated herself a bit now.

"Hey Dean we're going to go set up camp." Sam says.

Dean waves them off not looking as he continues to talk to the girls. Bella and Sam set up the tent. Sam continues to feel guilt on what just took place and is embarrassed by his brother's behavior as he looks to Bella.

Bella however smiles at him seeing it in his eyes.

"You got to quit beating yourself up over things you can't handle Sammy. It's not like you're down there flirting as well or gawking."

He chuckles.

"I got what I want right here baby."

Bella grins and looks around first then flashes Sam. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wanna do that again?" He taunts as he puts the last stake in the tent.

She does it once more and playfully runs off. Sam goes after her and catches her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses along her neck. Bella laughs as she feels him poking against her in excitement. She turns around wrapping her arms around his neck and is kissing him when they hear Dean clearing his throat. They both turn to see he's brought these girls to the camp only thankfully they have shirts on now. One of them was a petite red haired freckled girl that looked to be barely legal Sam thought to himself. The other blond with about the same build as Bella she looked to be just a couple years older though. Both had cute bodies but nothing to stir Sam's interest.

Bella introduces herself and shakes the girls hands.

"Bella Swan."

"Rebecca and this is Sadie." The red haired one says.

"Nice to meet you both this is Sammy." Bella says she wanted to add her boyfriend but didn't want to push Sam over the edge with that or make it seem like she was being pushy.

Sam however holds out his hand as well. He notices how the blonde looks at him though and decides he'd better play it safe besides he was no longer interested in flirting around with other women. Sure they were nice to look at but they weren't Bella he had what he wanted.

"Bella's my girlfriend and Dean's my pain in the ass brother."

"Oh girlfriend huh?"

Bella looks to Sam rather surprised as he winks upon her and begins to set up a campfire.

Bella smiles and begins to place the sleeping bags in the tents. Sam raises a brow watching her bend over as she does this. Yeah those girls have nothing on mine he finds himself thinking. He wanted to take her into the tent and have his way with her.

_I'm finding myself more and more confused by these humans as I watch after them I do not understand their emotions or feelings. I'm propounded by the girl she concerns me somewhat. I've been watching after them for sometime now and do not understand what God wants with them but I must do as he abides. These three serve a purpose… But what is that exactly? Perhaps I'm to keep watching, waiting…_

"So you ladies hungry?"

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Let me go find some more wood for the fire."

"I'll help." Bella volunteers.

Bella starts giggling as they gather wood.

"What are you laughing about hun?"

"Your brother."  
Sam breaks into laughter as well.

"He's too funny Sammy."

"He thinks he is anyhow."  
Bella's got a pile of wood in her hand when she suddenly falls to the ground upon her knees.

"Bells!" Sam drops what's in his arms rushing over.

She reaches to her temples. He puts a hand to her shoulder kneeling over her. Her nails dig into the dirt. She gasps up and rushes up.

"DEAN!" She screams and takes Sam's hand running back towards camp.

"NO!" She says as they get to the camp and him and the girls are gone.

"What did you see Bells!"

"Those girls are demons!"

Sam's jaw drops.

"Which way baby?"  
She circles around the camp. Her hands shake.

"A water source I hear water…"

Sam nods and puts his arm around her waist as they head towards the lake where he decides to follow the path until they come across something.

"Underwater I think this place is underwater."

"Come on now I got you." She nods but seems to be in pain.

"Sammy is there a waterfall maybe around here?"

He narrows his eyes in thought.

"If there is it'd have to be that way…" He says as he pays attention to the surroundings that could be a sign of such a thing.

They turn around and run that direction. Sam looks up to see it won't be much longer the sun will be down.

"FUCK!" Bella hollers and stumbles back…

"WHAT?!"

She says nothing just takes off running and Sam takes off after her.

"Bells slow down baby we don't need to become separated it's about to be dark."

She nods but comes to a stop tilting her head.

"There!" She points to an area.

"But there's no waterfall there."

"I thought it was the sound of a waterfall but it's just the sound of surrounding water and wherever this place is goes deep within the earth."

Sam sighs and cuts on his flashlight.

"But this is away from the water."

"This where the girls lead Dean."

"There's nothing here baby."

"But I saw it. It was like they…" She starts to tap her foot about the ground beneath them.

They both look to one another as they hear a clanking metal noise. Sam hands Bella his flashlight as he pulls up the grass around the area to see it's a bed of fake grass and it's covering some sort of latch. Sam pulls up on the latch.

"Bingo…" He says look towards Bella she nods.

"Together ok whatever you do, do not leave my side for a second." Sam enforces as he lowers himself into the area and holds out his hands to help her inside.

He closes the metal door as they enter this area and turn on their flash lights. They walk shoulder to shoulder both taking out their guns and holding their flashlights watching their surroundings.

"You hear that?" Bella whispers.

Sam nods narrowing his eyes.

"Is that voices?"

"A lot of them."

Bella's eyes widen.

"We need to run like now!"

He doesn't question it and takes off as she does.

"BELLA!"

She gets slammed into a wall and he turns to see the demon behind them. Sam fires his gun and he too gets toss about.

"Sammy.." Bella says and fights to move away from the wall.

"Take them to Isaac let them join the other."

Bella and Sam share the same panicked look as more of these demons come out and they both begin to recognize them.

"Sammy…"

"I know. I know…" he says shaking his head as him and Bella are dragged away…


	21. Voices

Chapter 21 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please… I know it's short but gotta build up somewhere… Getting there promise!**

Sammypov

"Bells… come on baby wake up."

We both are chained up in some sort of basement however Bella's busted her head pretty good and isn't waking up. I try to squeeze through the cuffs.

"Baby please wake up. Let me know you're ok."

I take in a breath of relief as she starts to come to. She looks to me wide eyed.

"Sammy!"

Bella tries to make her way over and the chains clank against the cuffs. She narrows her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Some sort of basement."

"Dean?"

"I haven't seen him."

We both look around. Bella moves her wrist around in the cuffs trying to squeeze through.

"You'd have better luck than I would."

The door opens just as Bella manages to get one hand free. She quickly shoves the empty cuff and evidence of her free hand back.

"Nope no beer in there." We hear someone say and they start laughing and shut the door.

Bella sighs in relief and winces as she yanks her other hand free and crawls over to me. She takes her boot from her knife and starts to wiggle it around in the keyhole.

"To the left Bells." She looks to me curiously.

I half grin.

"Broken out of a few cuffs before."

She smiles as the cuff opens.

"Huh…" She says and goes for the other.

"That's kind of hot actually." She says then bites her lower lip like she does sometimes during sex. I swallow back and shake it off.

She places her knife back in her boot.

"I really don't know how we're going to do this Sammy we're greatly outnumbered they're living here like it's a demon frat house or something."

"Everyone of these missing teenagers is possessed by demons?"

She nods.

"Something about the demon running this whole operation it's like a personal vendetta against someone… he's creating his own in between world for his kind. There was some sort of dispute over ranking and jealously. I couldn't see the man though in my mind but it was a pretty big fight."

"That sounds lovely."

"Yeah but they got Dean too now Sammy."

Chills fill my spine on how she says this and looks terrified.

"What do you mean baby?"

"I mean you can't trust him. If you see him don't believe it's him. But play along or we're going to get fucked up."

"Shit…"

We raise up and see our guns and flashlights have been taken.

"Damn it."

Bella sighs as we make our way to the door anyhow. I take her hand and give her a nod as I carefully open the door. We hear the music blaring and it sounds like a party going on.

"Remember..." She warns reaching for her temples.

I nod wishing all to hell I could help her. I remember the pain it's like rocks coursing through your temples. I follow her knowing she's already envisioned most this so she would know better than I at the moment of how to go about this. She grabs a couple of beers as we make our way through. We're literally caked amongst demons trying our hardest to look part of the crowd while we look for my brother. I nudge Bella as I see him on a couch making out with one of the girls from the lake earlier. Bella nods but starts this make out session with me as we try to make our way closer and fake them out. Hell I just wish every case we did called for this. I grip her rear with my hands as we continue to kiss.

This was insane it was literally like college all over again the way this place was it was underground but it was set up like a dorm of some sort.

They were acting like freaking humans some were making out such as us, others drank, some shot hoops, some were playing guitar hero or dancing. Bella suddenly looks to me alarmed we both look over to see Dean about to unzip his pants only it's not even really my brother his eyes are black. I knew what she meant now Dean had been possessed and his body was about to be used to have sex with another demon. I take my beer bottle and smack him in the back of the head hoping to knock him out before he can act on this. But of course that's not how this goes. He leaps over and slams me into a coffee table a fucking glass one at that. Then the battle is on as other demons reach for Bella and I'm getting the shit beat out of me as I try to hold my own.

"Sammy!"

I grit my teeth trying to send what punches I can in return. But I see Bella get punched in the gut as she comes down to her knees. They continue to hold her back by both hands and hit her. She looks up with a look I all too well recognize and now I'm frightened beyond belief.

"DON'T BELLS BABY NO!"

She closes her eyes as if trying to fight it off.

"Please you can't give into it!"

I get telepathically slammed against the wall and she gets slapped across the face. She screams out and comes down to her knees.

"NOOOOOO!"

There's too many! She can't do that here.

Her hands shoot out and it starts. The familiar blackness starts to spread amongst the room escaping from the bodies.

"Bella…" I say not knowing what to do and I'm afraid this might kill her. She's never done this for one and this was hard enough on your body with just one.

Tears start to come down her face as she keeps it going. Her nose starts to bleed and I rush over to her.

"Stop! Please!"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"STOP!" I grab her arms shaking her.

As she looks to me her body just gives out.

"BELLA?!" I hear Dean cry out as he's back to himself and rushing over.

I look to him in a panic.

"Get her out of here Sammy I'll bring back everyone else."

We look around to all the confused teenagers. I carry Bella out of the area but am having a bit of trouble finding the damn way out of here.

"I'm hurrying baby."

It seems to take forever but I knew part of it was because of my concern for her. I finally manage to get her out but she's still not come to yet. I lay her in the grass.

"Come on baby…"

I use the end of my shirt to wipe her nosebleed clean. Why does she have to go through this? Why her? What can I do? I'd do anything to make it go away. I pull her into my chest and kiss the top of her head.

"Please wake up Bella."

I see Dean leading the other teenagers out as he's coming up with some bogus story. He looks over at us concerned himself that Bella's not waken yet. I should have fucking called Charlie. I shouldn't have brought her on this god damn case. Sure we saved a lot of people today. I counted over 17 teenagers. But the price… I shake my head in thought and move her hair out from her face. I felt for a pulse thankful it was still going and strong. I pick her back up once Dean returns. He gets on his phone.

"Charlie meet us at Bobby's as soon as you can. We got a bit of an issue. It's about your daughter."

He hung up and I knew that meant he had to leave a message.

We get her into the back of the Impala where she lays in my lap.

"She'll be ok Sam. You'll see."

He peels out of the park and hits the highway burning rubber all the way to Bobby's but we had a ways to go. Two maybe three days drive tops.

"Sammy?"

I close my eyes in relief and look down.

"Thank God…" I say and wrap my arms around her and literally start rocking her as in to comfort her but I knew damn well it was more for my sake then hers.

Dean smiles.

"See told you she'd be ok. You're good right cupcake?" She nods but raises up.

"Where we going?"

"To Bobby's time to figure out to switch off what ole Lu's pulling with you."

_Tsk, tsk I wouldn't let him do that. It'll make me very angry… _

I hear the voice and look around.

"Um Dean did you hear that?"

He shrugs.

"Hear what?"

I look to Bella who's obviously heard nothing as well. What the hell?


	22. Chapter 22

Going through divorce right now rough times ahead and no internet I will be back though and finish my stories but not sure when. I have to focus on my girls at the moment. Please understand. Thank you everyone and don't give up on me I still love writing just don't have much choice at the moment.


	23. Note 2

Hope to be back in a couple weeks! Got a good job but trying to find a place with big oil boom about rather complicated. Rent has skyrocketed and homes are very few ugh. Thanks for everyone's support. When I come back it won't be like I used to be I work 12 hour shifts now but will write when I can. I will be behind as I have about 4 or 5 stories on here to finish. I had many sweet messages and comments it helped. Xox's Jinx Dodson


End file.
